


The Very Thought of You

by karindalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mistaken Identity, Ridiculous, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 64,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karindalynn/pseuds/karindalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-35- Original story<br/>CHAPTER 36-38 IS A NEW STORY IN THE SAME AU -"HOW KILLIAN PROPOSED"  <br/>CHAPTER 39+  IS ANOTHER NEW STORY from the same AU " THE DARK WEDDING"</p><p>Undercover/business/friends first AU/ a little OOC (First 35 chapters)<br/>br />Emma Swan and Killian Jones are rival executives at their Fortune 500 company, with Emma in New York and Killian in London, England. They begin a friendship over email (blind to the other's appearance) that is promising, but it all ends when someone is stealing intellectual property from the company (and something more deadly then this) and Emma has to go undercover and work for Killian without revealing her identity, as the prime suspect is Killian Jones and Emma Swan herself.<br/>Can Emma balance her double identity? When will Killian figure it all out?<br/>Oh yeah- and will Gold murder them both before they can figure out what they have on him?<br/>Chaos, madness and ridiculousness occur </p><p>REALLY HARD TO EXPLAIN- Please just give it a try at least until ch 4.....I PROMISE MORE FUN THAN IT SOUNDS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+readers).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 are just to set up their history...the story really starts 3/4.

**EMMA SWAN, NEW YORK -the beginning**

Emma Swan was all business and she prided herself on it. She had been working for CompTech for several years now, working her way up the ladder. And doing it completely from her office in her home, comfortable in her pj's, her hot chocolate with cinnamon, and as always, alone. Safe.

She knew what they said about her behind her back, on a good day, she was called the "saviour" after the software modifications she often recommended that could save the system, on a bad day Hell on Heels. She was more proud of the second one. She was not here to make friends. She didn't want friends. She did her job from her home, and she was good at it. That was what mattered to Emma. If she had no one, there was no one to hurt her.

No one bothered her unless it was strictly business. No one until him. He was a faceless person from their London office, who she would never have to meet, so for once Emma gave into the temptation, and had an actual conversation with someone again.

_K- I like your firm picture?_

_E- Who is this?_

_K- Killian Jones from the London office, your UK counterpart_

_E- Go away_

_K- Well, you are just as charming as they said you would be_

_E- What do you want?_

_K- I just thought I would tell you, that you might want to fix your picture._

Emma sighed, switching over quickly to the firm profile on the internet, where she knew she had deliberately NOT posted a picture at all. This was a mans world still a bit, computer program at the executive level, and they did not need the benefit of seeing how young she was, or how tolerable to the eyes.

She rolled her eyes when she discovered a picture of a fire breathing dragon that someone had hacked into the system. This is the problem when her employees were computer geniuses. And hated her.

_K- I will change it for you, make it nicer_

And a second later it was replaced with a different, more friendly looking dragon that Emma recognized instantly as Puff the Magic Dragon.

_E- I prefer this_

And she quickly changed it to a picture of a tiger literally eating a man in a business suit.

_K- LMAO, yes, from what I hear that will do_

_E- Do you enjoy poking the bear?_

_K-Luckily for me, I am your equal, not your subordinate_

And as he said it, her firm profile picture turned into a bear. But this time, Winnie the Pooh.

Emma couldn't help herself, she was smiling, and for reason she could not explain,  switched over to his own profile, humming in anticipation. There was a photo of one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, with bright blues eyes and Emma laughed at how clever he must have been to replace his picture with a fake first.

_E- Nice photo yourself there Mr. computer pirate_

_K- I am rather dashing and handsome, am I not love?_

_E- Okay, what do you really want?_

_K-I am BORED, and I have a big idea for a project... but I will need your help_

And with that he explained the idea, sending over his proposal and specs and a partnership was formed

\------------------------

_K- What are you wearing_

_E- Seriously, have you not heard the firms sexual harassment policies_

_K-Hmm, I just taught the course, and was sexually harassed by my own staff three times during it_

_E- Sure you were, stud_

_K- Seriously, since you are not in the office like me, I can't decide if you are still dressed head to toe in some severe office suit anyways, or secretly hanging out in your bunny slippers and snuggie._

Emma looked down at her sweat pants and t-shirt, wishing it was something more interesting

_E- Go away_

_K-Come on, what are you doing love?_

_E- Don't call me love_

_K- I call everyone love, love, other than Mr. Gold, and that's only as a result of the most personal of reasons_

_E- Well unless you want a punch to the face stop it_

_K- You would actually have to leave your apartment to do that_

_E- What did you think of the modifications...._

_K- As always, you are bloody brilliant swan......._

_\--------------------------_

Once it started, it was almost everyday. They sent each other there work for second opinions, theybantered with each other in the process. It did not take long for Emma to admire his work, his approach so different from hers and yet their ideas fitting together, completing the puzzle with their separate pieces. On the days he was silent, Emma could not help but feel impatient all day, feeling the loss. And hating the time difference which limited their communication.

\-----------------------------

_E- Why did I get a package from you ?_

_K- It is the autographed photo of me for your Killian shrine_

_E-Now I am even more afraid to look. Which model are you now?_

_K - Pardon? I assure you my own face would do fine_

_E- I still can not decide if you are a man whore or some nerdy ackward guy living in his mother's basement living vicariously through the computer while admiring your Star Wars figures_

_K-How about an nerdy man whore?_

_E- What is in the box Killian and why?_

_K- Because it is your birthday?_

_E-How did you know it was my birthday?_

_K_ I am a genius computer hacker Swan_

_E-Stay out of my private business Killian_

_K- Look sorry love, all I found was some old adoption paperwork, that seems not to have been completed... I literally only know your race, your age and that at three years old you weighed a shocking chubby 37 pounds._

_E_ Seriously, stop it_

Emma was not impressed that he had been poking around in her private life. She considering returning the favour, but really did not want to know, not wanting to burst the enjoyment to discover he was 600 pounds and a convicted child molester or anything. It was easier to open up and talk to him if he did not feel real, he was distant from her, so that she was still... safe.

_K-Look I am sorry love, I was curious, and its like you wiped the whole internet of a trace of yourself_

_E-What is in the box Killian?_

_K_ Like I said, a birthday gift_

Emma opened the box to find a beautiful leather copy of a book of fairy tales, but clearly an antique. Something was special about that book, looking both aged and loved, and she breathed in the smell before she could stop herself. There was an inscription in it, one faded with time from a father to his darling girl. The other, more recent, in a sharpe and clear print said simply "Happy birthday Swan, from Killian. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that inscription, except that it was to her, and Emma could not remember a time that she had a birthday gift, let alone one that was sent with thought and care.

She clutched it to her chest, ran her hand in wonder down its spine. She had no idea what to type, how to respond to such a gesture. 

E- _It's beautiful Killian. Thank you. It is my first present in a long time._

K- _You deserve it Swan. I saw it at this pawn shop and for whatever reason, the book wanted you. It was between that or " How to leave home and rejoin society in 348 easy steps"._

_ E-ha ha _

_ E-Nice work on the project by the way. You filled in my weak pieces. _

_ K- I hate to upset you Swan, but we make quite the team. _

\-------------------- 

Within six months of this she was more than a little in love with him, him getting around her walls as he was never quite real, to far away to have a face or even a voice.

And Emma liked it that way. It brightened her days without really risking herself in the process. Or at least that what she told herself.

And how he crept into her heart without her even hearing his voice or seeing his face.

The very thought of him was enough.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**KILLIAN (London)**

 

Killian had heard about her long before he had made the fateful decision to make contact. Part hero, part demon, and mythical, having never been seen. A few of the meaner ones called her the Sasquatch for that, but he preferred to think of her simply as a duckling, not yet a swan. He just did not say it out loud.

He was the leader of his London office, and kept himself separate from the rest of his staff as a result. Alone in a crowd. No one getting too close, and that was the way that he liked it. When Milah had died, in his arms of all things, it had devastated a part of him. He was able to get up in the morning, smile and interact, to charm, but a piece of himself, the warmth was missing.

He could go to a bar and be surrounded by people, but somehow still be separate. The life of the party and completely detached. He was always with woman but never past a third date. And no one was close enough to him to realize his act, that underneath it all he was very much alone.

So when he heard of her, this hermit US counterpart, holed up in her home and refusing to engage in life, he did not feel the contempt that it was clear from Victor he was supposed to feel. He felt a sense of kinship, of understanding. He isolated himself just as thoroughly, he just did it within the  group. He played the part better.

It had taken a month of causal questions for some one to know the story. Of some tragic childhood, completed with her university boyfriend dying in her arms, on her graduation day no less, of some rare heart condition at only 25. The same rare heart condition that had taken Milah from him at only 27.

The odds were staggering, even with them in separate countries, and Killian, in that moment decided to reach out to her, this person, that in his mind had suffered as he had.

The fact that one of her employees changed her profile picture was just the easy opening. Once it started, they were talking constantly.

\-------------------------------------

K- _Hey Swan, you are good at scaring people off, how do I shake off a determined lady?_

_E- Talk to her, your personality should do the trick_

_K- No, come on, I need help_

_E- Tell her no means no_

_K- Look, I literally had to hide in the men's washroom at work_

_E-LOL- yeah right, I will mail you a stick so you can beat them off_

_K- I tried that, she just thinks I am a bit kinky_

_E-Oh your problems_

_K- She is scaring me Swan, she has this glint in her eyes like I am a piece of meat_

_E-Start flirting with Victor in front of her that will throw her off_

_K-Well... there may have been a party and we may have....._

_E- You are disgusting_

_K-She said delicious_

_E-You brought this on yourself, please tell me she is not on your team_

_K-Nope, she was in from New York, she is on yours_

_E- Oh God please don't say it was Ruby_

_K- It was Ruby and in my defense I shut it down at the second base, maybe the third_

_E-And you are sharing this all with me why?_

_K-I need you to send for her_

_E- Not on your life buddy... in fact I will send her an email that you keep asking me about her_

And Emma damn her did, and he really did hide in the washroom.

\------------------------

_K-Hey what are you doing?_

_E- I am watching TV, it is 9:00pm here_

_K-No hot date?_

_E- Go away, you should be sleeping_

_K- I have insomnia, tell me a story_

_E- I am watching the 100 here. It is a critical life or death moment_

_K- Wait, I am streaming it now, this is interesting----I like a tough woman, look at this Clarke girl go_

_E- Oh, wait  no Bellamy, NO_

At which Killian for reasons he did not quite understand, cancelled a date the next night and binged watch the 100, just so he could talk to her about her favorite show, watching it with her every week, even though it was the middle of the night in London. He faked the insomnia, setting the alarm clock just to share this small thing with her.

\---------------------------

_K- How are you today_

_E- I am so sick Killian... Ugg_

_K- Then why are you on your computer_

_E- I must get my work done........project due Friday_

_K-You can be late Swan, if you are sick_

_E- I fire people for less_

_K-Hmm, sad but true_

_E-Soooo sick, can't focus_

_K- Do you have a cat?_

_E- No why_

_K- Because I just thought, it you die are you going to be one of those people not discovered until the smell gets unbearable, half eaten by their cat?_

_E- That is disgusting._

_K-You have a cat don't you?_

_E-You will call 911 for me won't you if I go silent for 24 hours?_

_K-I will do better than that, send me your work, I will finish it for you, and let you take all the credit for my brilliance. Go have a hot bath, a can of soup and some sleep_

_E- Seriously?_

_K- Yes- go to bed Emma, I will help_

_E- Thank you Killian._

Killian enjoyed working with her. He enjoyed baiting her. She felt real to him somehow despite the distance.  He found himself wondering about her, holed up in some apartment, by herself way to much. His primary goal of joining CompTech in the first place, revenge against Mr. Gold, seemed to slip away from him, as he lost himself in projects with her that excited him again. He had felt dead inside to everything for so long, that this was not a small thing. To anticipate and enjoy again. He found only bits of her on the internet, all of them tragic. Abandoned by the side of a road as a child. Given back at three from a failed adoption. Police records he could not open for a mug shot as she was a juvenile and only 17 from what appeared to be a set up from a toxic boyfriend. Her name in a newspaper article without a photo after some monster boyfriend of hers, some Walsh guy tried to beat her up. She apparently gave him as good as he got. School records, as she was the academic superstar, full scholarship at her Ivy League school, but no evidence of being social, no photographic evidence that she really existed.

He wasted hours on this, a new obsession, to discover who she was, this woman that unexpectantly touched him so.

And finally he found another article, this one of the tragic death of her boyfriend Graham. Again only her name, the rest all about him, but he appeared to have been a good guy. His charity work alone was impressive. Killian was surprised to see how attractive he was in his obituary photo and wondered anew at what this woman, who he knew was only 30 would look like. Not that it matter, not really. She was important to him regardless. When he saw a fairy tale book by chance, he knew it was meant for her, the woman needed some happy endings in her life. The inscription he wanted to make in the book shocked him. He kept it simple, but it didn't look right. He wanted so badly to say more. To meet her.

But he knew better to push. She would run. He knew what he was like, and she was even worse. So he just enjoyed her as he could, from a distance. Let her feel safe. Sneak himself into her world.

And other woman started to disappear to him, and work felt meaningful again. He pushed his plans for revenge on the shelf, but was satisfied, in the moment at the very thought of her.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**EMMA (Boston)**

She resisted the temptation to simply google him, fought the temptation to give him a face, a name. He was there with her, almost everyday now, on every electronic form they both owned.

He had been pushing for a simple telephone call, which given that most of them worked by face time and phone, was really a small request. But she would not do it, would not budge, too afraid when he already occupied so much of her thoughts, what would happen if she even knew his voice.

So she said no, she pushed back, but it did not deter him. He was certainly patient.

It was six and a half months into their text banter when she first heard what he sounded like.

Since no one knew what she looked like, Mr. Gold also liked to use her as a private detective of sorts, and paid her well for the privilege, not that she spent the money she already earned. There was an industry technology convention in Boston, and she was to go along, in her sexiest red dress, and keep her ears open for any interesting information about the competition. It was not exactly corporate espionage, since any information she got would be freely given with the simple inducement of some drinks and a pretty face.  She liked to dress up and be flirtatious, be someone else, to have the opportunity to let go. And then discard her identity and walk away from it all after. Someone from the company was already leaking to the competition, and Emma knew that the company needed any advantage it could get.

She was standing in heels that were killing her, leaning against the pillar while the lecturers spoke. She knew most of the information herself, and as part of the cover, needed to seem disinterested. So she barely listened, doing her best to nurse the drinks that seemed to appear from various men in her hands when one dared to be empty. Flirting lightly with everyone, but no one in particular. Totally detached from everything around her.

She could not even see the stage when she heard the voice, soft with this accent, speaking with surprising passion about the need for capital reinvestment in human resources as the foundation of the industry. She liked that voice, and found herself concentrating on it despite herself; She could not help but share it with him.

_E- Do you think you can lust a voice?_

_E- Killian?_

_E-Hello?_

Emma sighed, putting the phone back into her pocket, wondering what he was doing not to respond immediately. He almost always responded immediately. She sat there, listening to the voice, drinking her beverage, waiving off those nervy enough to try to approach her, until the voice was over, and Emma prepared herself to straighten up and get back into the game;

And then finally-

K- _A voice? Are you hearing them now or actually out in public?_

_E-Ha ha, I am out, surrounded by people and at least 50% drunk_

_K- Ohhh, I want to see drunk Swan, or see Swan period at this point_

_E-And ruin my mysterious air?_

_K- Okay, so spill,whose voice?_

_E- No idea, didn't look_

_K- You fell in lust with a voice and didn't look?_

_E- Too much commitment_

_K- Please don't tell me this is just the television in your apartment_

_E- No, no, its some stupid convention that I am at, all about capital reinvestment in human resources as the foundation of the industry, you would have like it_

_K- Now you are just messing with me, this is just cruel Swan. You know full well I am in Boston, lecturing._

And suddenly Emma froze, part in panic and part in excitement. NO. no no no no no. He was full of it. No way was that him. But how did he guess Boston?   She raced around the corner to the board of guest speakers, that she had paid no attention to earlier and sure enough, that lecture had really come from Killian. Holy fucking shit. She blinked a couple times and stared at it again in case she was drunk and imagining things, but his name stayed there, mocking her in plain view on the lecture board.

My god that man had a nice voice. No wonder he had wanted her to phone him. He would have seduced her with that voice.

Now she was going to hear it anyways, in every text. As if she did not have it already bad enough for him.

_K- Swan?_

She stared at the phone in utter shock, her first instinct to hide, forcing her body behind a display, to think. It took her a good minute to remember he had no idea what she looked like, and she could walk right up to him without him even knowing, to re-immerge from her hiding place, her heart starting to slow down to a more manageable pace.

_E- Why did you not tell me you were in Boston?_

_K-I thought I did? It was not a secret, it was right on the company webpage...do you not google me at all?_

_E- No_

_K-Couldn't handle it?_

Emma, nodded to her phone despite herself, as she was clearly proving with her irrational behaviour that she most definitely could not handle it.

_K- Look, I already knew you weren't coming, but.... since I am so close, I could be in New York in time for a late dinner..._

_E-Not going to happen buddy_

_K- Come on Swan, what is the worst that could happen_

You could abandon me, or leave me, as they always do, she thought to herself, depressing herself in the process. No it was better this way. She mentally pulled herself together, it was a big convention and she could avoid him right? There must be 1000 people here.

She was just starting to feel comfortable again, lounging against the bar for another drink when he rounded the corner and came into view. She shoved her phone in her little purse as fast as she could.

She did not think she would know him on sight, having purposely avoided for eight months speculation as to what he looked like. But she knew him immediately, as he entered the space, his phone in his hand staring at it with a frustrated look on his face as he obviously was texting her more, and she for the logical reason her phone was in her purse was failing to respond.

When she had seen his photo on the company website that very first day, she had immediately discounted it as a joke. It had never occurred to her, in all this time that it had really been him, until the man in the photo entered the room and walked right up towards her. He was dressed in a three piece suit, complete with vest, but his hair was tousled and he had scruff on his chin. Somehow looking formal and disheveled all at once.

Victor (who she had seen before at a previously conference undercover for Gold) trailed along beside him, and knowing they worked together this only seemed to confirm his identity.

If she thought that the voice made her lust, well, that was nothing compared to this. The very sight of him was enough for her to think she was having a heart attack of some kind, and her insides ache. She literally had to lean against the bar for support. All of her energy was used trying to make herself look relaxed and cool, when she felt the exact opposite.

She could feel her phone traitorously vibrate away in her purse as he continued to pepper her with text messages.

It was surreal, to be able to watch him, and have him have no idea who she was. The panic in her subsided a little as she realized that she could engage with him, and he would never need to know her true identity. She had enough drinks in her to have some courage. For once in her life she did not run.

So as he approached the bar, she waited, allowing him to approach and be closer, trying not to stare. Trying not to breathe it in. She listened into their conversation

_"Killian, buddy, put away that phone, you are killing me"_

_"Sorry, just a quick work thing"_

_"We are surrounded by all of these beautiful woman and all you do it tap away at that stupid thing"_

" _Look, I am just checking in on a project"_

Victor saw her first and eyed her a little hungrily for her liking. She tried to get her drink and get away, away before she heard something from him that could hurt her, but Victor stepped in, blocking the way.

_"Hello sexy lady...."_

" _Look buddy, I am not interested, move"_ She demanded and with the sound of her voice, his head snapped up from his phone and for the first time ever, Killian Jones' eyes met her own.

Red was suddenly no longer her favorite color.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for Sunday.......


	4. Chapter 4

**KILLIAN (BOSTON)**

He was boring himself with his own lecture, he thought as he talked on, trying to ignore the disinterest in half the crowd. He did what he could with his voice to make it sound passionate, interesting.

He tried not to think of her, closer than ever, just in New York, trying to fight the urge to blow the convention and just show up at her door. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he knew, just knew it was her. He tried not to talk faster.

He had agreed to speak in Boston, signed up for this even, for the sole reason he had hoped at the time that she might be here as well. He knew from the lists of attendance (he may or not have hacked into) she declined and was not coming. He had felt crushed at that for two whole days, but was committed to the event now anyways.

The second he was off the podium, he immediately checked his phone;

_E- Do you think you can lust a voice?_

_E- Killian?_

_E-Hello?_

Killian, sighed, wondering if she was deliberately trying to make him jealous. He had told her of Ruby of course, and of various other women, but he knew what he was up to with that. He wanted her to feel threatened enough to just take the next step and actually met him. All he got instead was a sassy comeback. Despite his upset:

K- _A voice? Are you hearing them now or actually out in public?_

_E-Ha ha, I am out, surrounded by people and at least 50% drunk_

_K- Ohhh, I want to see drunk Swan, or see Swan period at this point_

_E-And ruin my mysterious air?_

_K- Okay, so spill,whose voice?_

_E- No idea, didn't look_

_K- You fell in lust with a voice and didn't look?_

_E- Too much commitment_

_K- Please don't tell me this is just the television in your apartment_

Until he realized suddenly, as she described his speech that she was talking about HIS voice. His heart literally leapt out of his chest, as he starting looking frantically around the room for her, in hopes that she was there. He stared blankly at several of the hundreds of woman in attendance before realizing, he would have no way of knowing her even if she was.

And if she was, would she really tell him? Would she really say that she was in lust with his voice? That certainly did not sound like Emma. She must be messing with him. He felt deflated at that, realizing she was probably in New York, cackling to herself like a crazy person on the joke.

_K- Now you are just messing with me, this is just cruel Swan. You know full well I am in Boston, lecturing._

She herself went silent a minute later, and he kept texting her, unable to shake the feeling that she might somehow be here, after all, unnerved by her sudden silence. Victor showed up, as Victor had the habit of doing, latching on to Killian for the sole reason that Killian attracted woman, even when he was not trying and Victor had no problems being second choice. Killian could care less, as he just could not bring himself to be interested at all anymore, in anyone but her.

He kept scanning the faces stupidly despite himself, feeling the tension in his body from what he was trying to get himself to accept was a joke. He gestured towards the bar needing a stiff drink, and Victor trailed along beside him. As he walked he texted her.

_K- Swan, please confirm you are not in Boston_

_K-Swan don't mess with me_

_K-Seriously- I found on the internet where you live_

_K-Answer me or I will go wait at your door_

She was ignoring him for some reason, which tortured him more. He really did know where she lived, although he was a little ashamed of it. The employee human resource lists where off limits, but he hadn't cared, had done worse to the company information in his plans to revenge himself against Gold anyways. Her address had been burning a hole in his pocket for the two weeks it had been there, taunting him with the temptation of just showing up at her door, and catching her in her pj's. She would probably knee him in the groin or handcuff him and call the police on him if he tried, and that was the only thing that stopped him. The knowledge that if he pushed too hard, she would push back harder and would lock him right out of her life.

He didn't think he could handle that.

  _Killian, buddy, put away that phone, you are killing me"_

 _"Sorry, just a quick work thing"_ Or a horrible, terrible obsession. Easier just to lie than try to explain to Victor who he was texting let alone why.

_"We are surrounded by all of these beautiful woman and all you do it tap away at that stupid thing"_

" _Look, I am just checking in on a project"_

Killian kept staring at his phone in frustration, begging her to respond. He could feel the presence of a woman, from the change in Victors stance, but just did not care. God damn it Emma, he thought, just respond. Be here or don't be here but just let me know...

Then from Victor, came the cheesy _"Hello sexy lady...."_

And Killian was just going to get his drink and leave him to his prey when the woman responded 

" _Look buddy, I am not interested, move"_

He didn't know why, but he liked her tough answer and his head snapped up and met her eyes, and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him a little in the process.

She was gorgeous, in a red bondage dress that left little to the imagination, and spiky black heels. Her long blond hair was curled and flowed gently over her shoulders. Everything about the way she was dressed looked like it was made to entice but her eyes were all wrong. They were green, intelligent and did not match her slutty outfit. But they widen at him a little as their eyes met. She unconsciously licked her lips a little. He blinked a couple times at the sight of  that.

He nodded a hello-type thing politely, trying to push away the lust, berating himself at how foolish he was in feeling dirty by it somehow, as if he was cheating. It had been months since he had been properly attracted to a woman, totally ruined by his relationship, if you could call it that, with Emma, and here was a woman, who looked right at him with interest. When Swan would not even progress to a telephone call.

He thought about it, but in the end could not do it. He was not prepared to give up on Swan, on the slim chance she was here somehow.

He ordered his drink, and did everything in his power not to look at the woman again, not to give into temptation when it would feel like a betrayal to his Swan. He could feel her eyes on him, and he continued to ignore her, and she continued to ignore Victor, until finally she walked away and disappeared around the corner.

And finally, blessedly came the text

_E- You don't really know where I live do you?_

_E- Stalker_

And Killian felt the relief wash over him that she was back, talking.

_K- Where are you?_

_E-Beating off the men with my fierce scowl_

_K-I can see you, all business suited up,  hair in a bun, glasses on your nose, glaring down any who dared_

_E-What have you been doing_

_K-I have been contemplating a very tight red dress, Swan, you better come save me from myself_

_E-That's ridiculous, you would look hideous in red_

_K-ha ha, funnily enough something is holding me back_

_E- They make a medication for that now, I can text you a pharmacy_

_K- Trust me love, I do not need that type of medication_

_E- Hmm, what type do you need then?_

_K-Something for a strange pain in my ass...._

_E-Put something inappropriate there AGAIN?_

_K-My, my, your mind seems to always run dirty when you text me_

_E-You are the one contemplating some red dress, not me;_

_K- Do you not care at all?_

Killian waited, and this time, there was a very long pause before:

_E- Of course I care_

He gulped down the rest of his drink at that, and wondered what to say next

_K- Then take a leap of faith Swan_

_E- Killian, taking leaps is exactly how you fall and end up hurt_

_K-What if there is someone there to catch you this time?_

_K- Swan?_

_K-Emma?_

_K-Come on Emma_

He stared at the phone angrily as she stopped responding again, and as if fate was testing him, at the same time the woman in red rounded the corner, and began to approach him. He tried not to watch her, tried not to stare, clutching his phone, and the Emma it represented to him to his chest as if to shield himself from the temptation. He did not move towards her, nor did he move away. He stood there torn, as she approached, watching until she was right up in front of him.

She ran her hand down his arm and looked up at him seductively. His mouth felt dry. He looked at his phone in desperation.

And then the green eyed beauty smiled at him and said

_"How about a drink?"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- i am increasingly less sure this story actually matches my description as I work on the next chapters......


	5. Chapter 5

**EMMA (BOSTON)**

Emma knew when someone was interested, and she could see it when their eyes met for the first time. The mutual attraction briefly sizzling between them. Or at least that's what Emma thought until he simply nodded politely and turned away from her, effectively doing his best to ignore her.

She stared at him in shock for a moment, knowing full well she looked good, and unfortunately thanks to this dress that was not the real her at all, available and easy. She was torn from being happy that he had rejected her despite his clear interest or a little insulted that he could so easily walk away from her in her full on seductress mode. Poor Killian could not have won this one, she laughed to herself, knowing she was being ridiculous. Mad if he flirts with her, not knowing that it was her, offended if he didn't. The situation was becoming increasingly bizarre.

So they walked away from each other, without so much as a word, and Emma the second she was out of sight could not help but immediately look to see what text messages she had missed.

_E- You don't really know where I live do you?_

_E- Stalker_

And just like that, Emma, as always, was happy again and smiling.

_K- Where are you?_

_E-Beating off the men with my fierce scowl_

She grinned, wishing she could see his face if he realized that she was actually referring to him.

_K-I can see you, all business suited up,  hair in a bun, glasses on your nose, glaring down any who dared_

_E-What have you been doing_

_K-I have been contemplating a very tight red dress, Swan, you better come save me from myself_

_E-That's ridiculous, you would look hideous in red_

Emma was ridiculously pleased at that. She actually felt the flush go over her body, warmed by the thought that he had been more effected by her then he had appeared to be, and as if to confirm what she had been hoping he added

_K-ha ha, funnily enough something is holding me back_

They bantered back and forth more until finally he wrote

_K- Do you not care at all?_

Her heart clenched In pain at that, and she peeked around the corner to where he was texting from. He was leaned up against a marble column, his hair mussed up where he had clearly been running his hands through it in frustration. He had this look on his face, almost like a wounded puppy and Emma just wanted to reach out and comfort him at the sight of it.

All sarcastic answers left her head at just the look on his face, so she answered, for once with the truth

_E- Of course I care_

She peeked again to see him smile a little sadly at that and gulp down his drink. A few attractive woman walked by him, trying to get his attention, but his attention was riveted on his phone, hacking out his response. She was frightened enough about opening up to begin with. The fact he was literally the full package for her only terrified her more. Her body said YES please, and her brain screamed at her to run, that she was in too deep. Images of Neal, of Walsh and Graham and the pain that they inflicted bubbled up inside her. Her heart was on the fence of the two, damaged and bruised, but just that sad look upon his face, reeled her into him. And then-

_K- Then take a leap of faith Swan_

_E- Killian, taking leaps is exactly how you fall and end up hurt_

_K-What if there is someone there to catch you this time?_

If Emma was sober she likely would have run, but she wasn't quite sober, and the body won over the brain, as often happens with too much alcohol in her system. Now was her chance, to test it to engage and still be able to walk away, without him knowing, without him understanding.

It was completely unfair to him, of course, but Emma was too afraid to play fair. Even as she walked towards him, taking a deep breath and preparing herself, a part of her cried out to run. Her phone vibrated again in her purse as he continued to text. She watched him, unguarded as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. My god, she wanted to put her hands through that hair.

He suddenly realized her approach and simply stared at her, and Emma gave him her slyest grin, forced herself to continue to move towards him, his hurt puppy face blazing in her memory. She walked right up to him without barely a reaction from him, other than him to look down at his phone desperately, and hold it up almost as a shield. He looked a little dorky and down right adorable.

She ran her hand down his arm and gave him her best, hottest look. Let her eyes show her desire for him. She almost purred

_"How about a drink?"_

She watched him struggle with it, and he followed her obediently to the bar, where they ordered strong drinks and she simply watched him as she drank, over the rim of her glass, waiting for him to speak. Batting her eyelashes at him.

 _"You can let go of your phone tiger, I won't bite......hard"_ She said, running her hand over his to try to get him to loosen his hold on the phone. He refused to release it to her, simply grasping it harder, but gulped down his drink without taking a breath.

" _Just a second"_ he said, and he quickly typed something into his phone. Her own phone vibrated in response, silent and unnoticed by him. He sighed, typed something again, and once more her phone vibrated in her purse, and she longed to see it, wondered at what he could possibility be texting her at this moment. He looked at her, and back at his phone texting one last thing.

He stared at the phone, actually shaking it a little in frustration, and she put her hand on his arm to get his attention. He looked up surprised almost, as if he had briefly forgotten her presence, until he plastered on a fake smile

" _Sorry love, I just needed to check something before we proceeded"_

 _"Somebody important"_ Emma said, despite herself

He looked at the phone angrily at the lack of response, and smiled at her again. She was dying to know what he had typed.

_"No love, not important at all, a nuisance really. I am done with it. Totally over it"_

And Emma, despite understanding his right to feel frustrated was deeply hurt by this, as she watched him make his decision, taking it to the extreme step of shutting off his phone completely. He looked up and smiled at her, suddenly stepping forward, invading her space and flirting back. His hands caressed her own and she felt the electricity run up her arms to the point she felt that she was about to shake with it. She tried to let go of the anger and the hurt that his words had caused and could not help, like playing with fire but to press further

" _So you have no one important in your life"_

She watched the set of his jaw, a little stubborn, and then " _No love, all I see is you"_ and she wanted to scream at him suddenly. To punch him in the face. But mostly she just wanted to run. It just felt like a betrayal of her, of them, as silly as that was, and she started to feel panic again. The bile rise in her throat.

He pressed forward, flicking his hand through her hair, suddenly laying on the charm, but the more he advanced, the more suddenly she wanted to rage at him, for oohhhh it made no sense. She could barely focus with his nearness, the very smell of him, but she could not relax, his careless words taunting her in her brain. His eyes too cool.

She could not do it, could not stand it suddenly, all the lust gone, feeling nothing but pain. He held his hand out to her expectantly. She placed her hand into it, but rather than use it to pull herself closer as he intended, she shook it instead, in goodbye.

" _You are leaving?"_ And she could see the confusion in his eyes.

" _A woman has a right to change her mind"_

" _Did I offend you somehow_?"

She shrugged and sauntered off, and only when he was out of her hearing did she elaborate, to herself, " _No, I just can't take a chance that I wrong about you"_

She went into the bathroom, into a stall, and proceeded to do the very thing she has been afraid of, realized she was in danger of the second he had sent that birthday gift to her, and she fell the first bit in love with him.

Emma began to cry. The hot ugly kind.

She took out her phone to read the text messages he had sent her at the bar, before turning his phone off in anger

K- _The red dress is back Swan, just tell me to walk away and I will_

_K-Swan, one word, anything_

_K- Swan, please, Just one word from you...._

And she started to cry harder as she remembered the look on his face as he had typed it, and the coldness of his words after made suddenly so much more sense. They were hurting each other, and Emma did not know what to do about it. She couldn't face him again so soon, couldn't find the courage to take the next step

And she really really could not face a world without him.

So she did the stupidest thing possible, she got back out there and started to drink.

It did not take much more alcohol before she started to look for him actively, to try to text him on the slim chance he had turned his phone back on.

For the bad ideas in her head start to sound reasonable, against any sober logic. Her fear disappeared with the rum down her throat.

_E- I will meet you a ur room as soon as I can get there. I will be brave now_

_E- Killian?_

_E-I can't lose you too_

She turned her phone on loud, and yet it remained silent.

Liquid courage was a wonderful, dangerous thing when you needed it and it took Emma all of two smiles, one flirty comment and three eye bats to get the key to Killian's room, after finding no trace of him anywhere else. She entered cautiously, kicking off her heels. And waited. She ate/drank the pricest items out of the minibar to spite him for his absence, and changed into one of his t shirts, suddenly very tired. The last thing she remembered was breathing in the smell of his clothes before passing out on the bed....

Until a loud noise woke her in the dark of the night


	6. Chapter 6

**KILLIAN**

He followed her to the bar, but his heart was not in it. Lust, in his experience could be had easily, whereas he knew deep down what he felt for his strangely infuriating woman ran deeper, truer.

He texted Swan repeatedly, practically ignoring the woman, as hot as she was, desperate for Emma to be jealous, to send one  simple text to stop him. To say that he was hurt when she ignored him was an understatement. His chest physically hurt, burned from the pain. He shook his phone in frustration, willing to take any text fom her, however off point as a sign to walk away.

The silence of his phone screamed up at him. He could not stand it anymore, tired of wanting someone so badly that could not even send him a text when he needed the reassurance that he meant something to her too.

He shut off his phone and threw himself into the green eyed woman in front of him, finally responding to her advances. When she asked him about the text messages, he lied. To her, but more importantly to himself by pretending he could shut off his emotions for Emma as easily as he had shut down his phone. 

His triatrous body was the only part of him interested. The rest of him was occupied elsewhere.

She turned on him suddenly and he could feel her anger, her upset.

He should have been offended when she walked away from him suddenly, said goodbye just when he was about to truly start. But he was relieved it had not gone farther. The woman may have made his blood boil with lust, but that was too fleeting for him. He wanted something real for himself again. He wanted something more.

He wanted Swan.

He was in love with Emma Swan. It felt strange to admit that to himself, despite already being more than half aware of it already. The fact he had no idea what she sounded like or looked like, seemed irrelevant to him.

He was in love with a woman that had walls so high, she would not even let him see over them, let alone climb them or knock them down. 

No he was glad the lady in red walked away before he let his hurt go to far, to give in to lust when what he really wanted was love. He was not yet ready to give up on Emma Swan.

He stood at the bar, drinking more than he should, the alcohol not dulling the pain, instead only destroying his common sense. Her address was in his pocket, and he needed to see her. The distance seemed to shrink in his mind with his inhibitions. 

She could push back when he got there, but his heart hurt, he was drunk, and he stupidly thought that maybe if he just saw her, if they could just have it out, they would get out of this spot in which they were frozen and begin to move forward. Maybe if she realized that they understood each other, that he really SAW the true her, despite, well never actually physically seeing her.

He felt in the moment he would go to the ends of the earth for her, and Boston to New York was nothing compared to what he felt he would do if he could just be given the chance to win her heart.

So he filled his flask of rum, grabbed a cab, and drank, while the cab driver made the over three hour drive between cities. He purposely did not turn his phone back on, not wanting to be detoured from this risk, this adventure.

The cab driver, excited for the high fare, allowed him the luxury of drinking in the back. On the drive he thought of her, and of Milah. 

Milah had been married to Mr. Gold, who owned Comptech, as was literally a multi billionaire when Killian met her. She was beautiful and desperate for adventure. She wanted to leave Gold, and Killian had understood he was more of an excuse then her true motivation. They loved each other regardless, although they often encouraged the worst, not the best in each other.

When she died in his arms, he had promised himself revenge. She may have died of a rare heart condition, but Gold was the one that had killed her. If she followed through with the divorce, with no prenup she would have taken half of his fortune, half of his power with him. Her heart medication had been tampered with, the first autopsy had found, until suddenly as happens with the truly powerful, a second autopsy cleaned up the results and the whole thing was covered up.

He would never be able to prove that Gold killed her, but he knew without doubt that he had. And Killian had lost track of his quest for revenge when Emma Swan texted her way into his heart.

But it was there still, in the back of his mind, his own wounds, his own pain.

When he got to her apartment, there was no sign of life, but it took only two smiles, a dimple and the sound of his accent to convince the superintendent to let him in, claiming as a surprise to his girlfriend.

Her home was barren, shockingly so, with her computer in a corner, and no clutter, no personal touches, no photos, no Emma. It was well into night now, where the hell was she?

Without any real thought to harm, he turned on her computer, to look for clues of where she was, or perhaps if he was honest with himself, a simple photograph.

What he found instead was her work logged on,and the full access to files that her higher clearance provided him. Without thought he searched for the documents he had needed for his revenge. It was not done to her maliciously, more out of habit, and he started to sweat, as he drunkenly hacked his way into the system. What he found took his breathe away. Sloppily and stupidly, he downloaded everything to a disk drive to analyze later, when sobriety returned.

But his drunken brain could process enough of what he saw for one overriding thought-  taking down Gold would also bring down Emma Swan. The beast had put her signature all over his work, which is why he could access it from her computer.

He was desperate to see her, to explain. Where the hell was she? 

He turned back on his phone, and did not know whether to laugh or cry when he saw her last messages, sent hours ago now and realized where she was

_K-Emma please tell me you are not in my hotel room?_

It took a full minute before she replied

_E- Damn, that phone was loud... Where are you?_

_K- I am standing in your apartment, trying to decide if this is tragic or funny_

_E- Bullshit, you are in Boston_

_K-I have a recently wealthy cab driver friend who could assure you otherwise_

_E- Prove it_

_K- You are a viscous, murdering plant killer Swan, you do realize they need water right?_

_E- No! Don't touch my things_

_K- What things? My hotel room has more of me in it_

_E- Except for your Kiss me I'm Irish shirt, which currently has me in it_

_K- *gurgles* My god, you are really there_

_E- And the mini bar has paid the price my friend_

_E- I am keeping this shirt, so soft against my skin_

_K- You are heartless and cruel, torturing a drunk man_

_E-The lotion is the bathroom and the Kleenex in the bedroom_

_K- Why do you have nothing to eat but five types of pickles?_

_E- Liar. I know for a fact there is mustard and hot sauce in there_

_K-I never thought i would see the day but there is a half naked man in your bed - of course you are 200 miles away..._

_E- I would get you arrested, except for the ackward explanation how I broke into your room_

_K- Where you in Boston all along?_

_E- Yep, didn't know it was actually your voice_

_K- I am sorry about red dress_

He wondered if Emma had seen him with that woman and winced. He owed that lady for walking away when he had a weak moment.

_E- It late Killian,let's get some sleep_

_K- Emma, will you wait for me in Boston, so we can meet, talk? I have something I need to tell you_

_E- Yes, for lunch_

_E- And Killian?_

_K- yes?_

_E- If you even think about opening my underwear drawer I will end you_

_K- oh, Grannies or Victoria Secret?_

_E- If you open that drawer you will never see in person_

_K- well then, it is a good thing you left some on the back of your bedroom door_

_E-God damn it_

_K- Swan plain cotton with rainbow? Rainbows? Really?_

_E- Hmm, do you really want me to riffle through your luggage?_

_K- So tired.._

_E- Really, ribbed for her pleasure, how thoughtful_

_K- How'd that get there?_

_E- Don't drool on my pillow_

Killian should have been cursing fates, with each of them in the others bed, but he was too excited to complain. For finally it was a step forward, it was progress. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**EMMA**

When Emma woke, she was initially startled to find herself in some one else's bed, in a man's shirt and nothing else. It took her a full 30 seconds to process the events last night, which seemed so outrageous she would have thought it all a dream, except for the fact she was in Killian Jones bed. And he was in New York in hers.

She was going to do it, she decided, take that leap of faith for him, and meet him for lunch. It was somehow less scary knowing full well he was attracted to her and she wondered at his reaction today when finally figured out she was the lady in red. No way would she confess that by text. She wanted to see his face. She knew he would be too happy just to move forward to be mad at her.

It would take a major epic disaster to stop her now. Emma had made up her mind, and the only hard part left was the agonizing wait while he caught a ride back from New York

She showered, using his stuff, and as soon as she was done there was a text already waiting.

_K-Why do you have eleven different shampoos?_

_E- What's wrong with that?_

_K- I literally had to eat cheese in a can and saltines for breakfast, but you have eleven shampoos?_

_E- Says the man with almost no clothes. Do you just wear the same outfit each day?_

_K- I used to have this really nice T-shirt, until some crazy stalker broke into my hotel room and stole it..._

_E-And emptied the contents of the mini bar- weird... you have cheezie stains in your bed Killian, gross, I would talk to housekeeping about that..._

_K-How am I supposed to guess what you smell like when you have eleven shampoos?_

_E-Not sure if that is creepy or sweet, but given I just pillaged your stuff, I smell exactly like you now_

_K- Well I have decided on pomegranate delight, with a splash of warm vanilla dawn moisturizer_

_E- This is not just going to look like a walk of shame, this is going to smell like one_

_K- Is that how I am supposed to find you? Start sniffing random woman until I get the familiar smell of Axe body spray?_

_E- I am just imagining how much fun I could have with a can of spray and the right $100 bribe._

As the texted, Emma cleaned up a little, put back on the dress, hoping like hell she did not see anyone she knew between his room and her own, which given in retrospect she knew no one but Gold should not be difficult. For reasons she could not explain, she jammed her phone in her bra, next to her heart, rather than her small purse that looked a little battered by the evening.

She waited for the fear to hit her, but it didn't, all she felt was hope. Well that and a major hangover. All the water in the world would not stop the pain that too much rum can bring. Her stomach had been on edge all morning.

No, her heart felt light, and she began to run through various scenarios of the initial moment when he realized who she was. She surprised herself, as she was smiling, despite the pain in her head.

That feeling of eagerness, that all might be right in the world afterward vanished when she rounded the corner and saw who was waiting at her door.

Gold stood there, dressed impeccably, waiting, immobile for her, with false patience. Flanking him on both sides were two of the largest men that Emma had seen, dressed head to toe in black, and just straight out menacing.

Gold smiled at her in greeting, taking in her appearance, but it was a dangerous one, with eyes like daggers, and everything in Emma's gut screaming WARNING. But if Emma was anything, it was street smart, and she knew not to run, that in doing so Gold would convict her without trial for whatever infraction she committed in his mind.

Since she knew she was innocent, she stood her ground, looking him right in the eye. He actually leaned in and took a big sniff of her, and she was acutely aware of what she looked and smelt like.

 _"Have a fun evening Ms Swan? "_ he greeted her, deadly calm and gesturing her inside her room for privacy, the other men staying outside. When the door closed he turned to her, eyes glittering. It was all said softly, but the malice was there anyways in his very tone.

" _I take it from your appearance you spent the night here, but in another room?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I am glad dearie, as when I discovered your room vacant this morning, I admit I feared the worst"_

_"I don't understand"_ Emma said, letting her genuine confusion show in her voice and her eyes. Gold watched her carefully, but looked satisfied by this grunting.

" _I believe you Ms. Swan, as you are far to smart to do anything so stupid as to betray me."_

Emma tilted her head at him, signalling that she still did not understand.

" _You see Ms. Swan, we have been having security breaches, one of my many enemies, I gather. Very critical files were downloaded at about 3am last night, and I was concerned that you might have something to do with it."_

_"Gold, I have no idea why you would think that"_

And Emma really was not getting it, could not understand the fury in her bosses eyes at this, and the almost physical threat she was feeling from him coming off of him in waves.

Until it suddenly

" _I glad to hear it, since we just tracked the breach to your apartment in New York. The criminal is likely long gone, but I have some associates in New York that could be there fast. I trust you have no objection to them making sure your home is safe?"_

Emma knew better to argue, and nodded her consent. Her emotions, realizing the magnitude of this betrayal left her a mess suddenly, with the desire to throw up finally winning out.

 _"I need to vomit"_ Emma exclaimed handing Gold her purse and running for the toilet, slamming the door behind her but letting him hear the mistakes of yesterday exit her body while she got ill. She pulled out her phone as she did it, cursing herself in her burning hot anger, pain, heartbreak she was doing this anyway for him. 

The last text read

_K-Going soon, how do I REALLY know who you are_

To which Emma managed

_E- Look for murderous, uncontrollable rage_

_K- Sorry love, what_

_E- Gold men will be there any minute, you need to wipe down everything you touched, in particular my computer and run_

_K- EMMA I_

_E- Don't even you bastard, just get the hell out of there_

Emma did not have the time for a response, simply blocking future text messages, and vomiting again in the toilet for good measure. She hid the phone in a towel, cleaned herself up, pulled herself together mentally promising herself a massive fucking epic meltdown about this later when it was safe.

She walked out of the room, making her eyes as cold as possible, pushing down everything else. She looked Gold in the eye and said simply

_"So how do we catch the bastard that did this?_

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn plot, getting in the way of my fun please don't abandon me... I know the last chapter was not popular....

**KILLIAN**

Killian started the morning with a number of interesting relevations

1\. Cheese out of a can, no matter how offensive looking, was surprisingly delicious when hung over

2\. Pink razors may create "smooth luxurious legs" but they were hazarderous to his neck

3\. When he was excited and happy, he sang really unfortunate song choices in the shower;

4\. Revenge was bitter, while just the promise of love sweet.

As they bantered a little in text messages, he realized that she was not back pedaling with her recapturing of sobriety. That this was really happening, and today finally, he would have a face to put to the woman that he loved. Not a hint of panic in her messages. He sensed, deep down she had made up her mind to give him a chance, and he knew her well enough to know it would take an epic disaster the separate them now. And as far as he could tell, the skies were blue and it should all be smooth sailing.

How could it turn wrong. In three hours? 

K- _Going soon how do I REALLY know who you are?_

And for once he did not worry when a response was not immediate, finally starting to feel more secure. He called for a cab and prepared to go, finding her fairy tale book first, by her bedside, in a place of honor. He opened it up carefully changing the inscription from "from" to " love", as his first small step towards showing her how he really felt about this all.

He looked over at the computer, guiltily, regretting touching it last night, even with the valuable information it contained. The flash drive felt heavy in his pocket, but he pushed it aside as a simple mistake, as he would rather give up on his revenge then ruin just a chance with Emma. He would destroy it safely later, or tell her, he wasn't yet sure, all he knew that given a choice Emma was the priority. And he still hadn't even met the bloody woman. 

So when the text came he just stared at it in confusion, trying to get the joke

_E- Look for murderous uncontrollable rage_

_K-Sorry love, what?_

_E- Gold men will be there any minute, you need to wipe down everything you touched, particularly my computer and run_

Killian felt the air leave his body and no, no, no. Bloody hell, no. He could explain, oh please god let her give him a chance to explain.

_K- EMMA, I_

He did not even get a chance to type out more before her response came

_E-Don't even you bastard, just get the hell out of there_

He tried to respond further, staring at his phone when he realized she had just blocked him completely. He allowed himself the luxury of appreciating the feeling like someone had just ripped his heart from his chest and was threatening to crush it, before    pushing it all down and springing into action. He promised himself a bottle of rum and a breakdown about all this later when it was safe.

He knew Gold would suspect his involvement, had been keeping an eye on him, but apparently he was doing that for everyone. He was so ashamed of himself and his stupid, careless, drunken mistake.

He needed to get to Boston fast, and he could hardly re enter in last nights clothes. He immediately called in the biggest favour of his life. David Nolan was a hero, a well decorated former Seal, retired, coping with the trauma he saw in war by going back to the simple life, herding sheep and growing crops in Upstate NewYork. He did not know him well, but his military training made him discreet, fast into action, and having had a child with his wife, in need of the extra money. He also had the right transportation, and needed money to support it.

He wiped down everything while explaining what was needed on the phone, including the clothes. David gave him the helipad location, and he disappeared down the fire escape to his waiting cab, just as Gold's men burst through the door. All they saw was a bit of his back.

David was there exactly 19 minutes after the call, shocking, even with him having been about to use his copter for something else. He changed as they flew promising the man his high price.

He landed on a neighbouring building's helipad and Killian ran from there as fast as he could back to the hotel.

He entered the hotel a mere  ninety eight minutes after Emma disconnected the call. He prayed she was still there and he could find her. 

He did not have the chance to even look. In the lounge bar, at the front of the hotel sat Gold, two men Killian would only have described as goons, and red dress, dressed now in a clothing that should look professional, but on her still looked a little racy, to his eyes at least. Although the expression on her face was something different entirely. He could not even place it, other to say there was a storm underneath her facade of calm.

Gold looked at his watch and raised his eyebrow, motioning Killian to approach them.

 _"where have you been dearie?"_  Gold asked him, and Killian could feel the speculation, the scrutiny as he was assessed. Killian gestured to his clothes, a slightly ill fitting running outfit and sneakers from David. 

" _Out running Gold"_  he gave his cockiest grin  _"Need to keep my figure for the ladies"_

_" So you have been here all night?"_

_"Of course"_

_" Good, then you won't mind if we check you room"_ Gold then added as if an after thought "  _This is Jennifer Millar, one of my employees,"_

 _"We met briefly last night"_ The woman said softly, and Killian could not help but stare a little at the sound of her voice as his traitorous body reacted to her, even sober. She however, looked considerably less interested, her eyes looking at him intently somehow. A stupid thought entered his head but he shook it off at the smell of her cloying perfume, laughing at how ridiculous he was at a time like this to hope she smelled, well, manly.

" _What's going on? "_ he said, trying to look as confused as possible as they walked towards his room.

" _We had a breach of security last night, at Emma Swans apartment, and we just want to make sure you were here and not involved"_

 _"Maybe we should talk to Emma, find her"_ Killian suggested, his heart beating hard in his chest in hope 

Gold smiled at him slyly and Killian wondered what he was missing until

_"Ms Swan was terminated from her employment about one hour ago. She is gone, to who knows where, as I have taken over her apartment as evidence"_

For the second time that day Killians chest exploded with pain, and he could not hide his reaction from Gold's glittering eyes. 

" _That's a mistake Gold, I worked a few projects with her, she is bloody brilliant. She is the best you have and would be too smart to download from her own computer"_

 _"Well, too late, done now, unless we catch the real culprit, I suppose"_ and they reached Killians door, Gold swinging it open dramatically, likely expecting it to incriminate Killian.

It did just the opposite. Thanks to Emma sleeping there, there was wet towels, his toiletries out and yes, a very empty mini bar, although she lied about the cheese stains. He looked at it, the evidence of how close he had come, without thinking running his hand down the place in the bed where she had slept.

They had been been almost real, finally,  until he blown it all apart with his mistake. 

Gold on the other hand, with his fast time from Boston and slept in room appeared satisfied for the moment of his innocence.

" _With Ms Swan gone, you will need to take over her projects. Ms. Millar here is from Emma's team. She will go with you to London for you as your secretary to help you with the additional work load until we can replace Ms. Swan._

 _"Executive assistant"_ red dress dared to correct him, and Killian could not help but admire her nerve, her clear spunk.

Of course, no one could fill Emma's place, he thought, fighting the despair, and now he was going to be forced to work beside this woman who he was smart enough to realize was likely a spy for Gold and the enemy. Those intelligent eyes held hidden depths, he could tell.

But, Emma was the priority. The last thing he needed was this green eyed woman shadowing him, as he needed his space to figure out how to find Emma and fix this for her.

" _I will leave you two alone to get acquainted"_ Gold said, exiting the room and leaving Killian alone with this woman. She held out her hand, smiling at him, but it did not reach her eyes, nor the corner of her mouth. 

" _Looks like we are stuck together now Tiger"_ but there was nothing flirtatious about her words this time, rather a bit deadly. _  
_

"What's _the plan?"_

" _Looks_ _like I am your lunch date"_ and she might as well have twisted a knife in his heart at the reminder of the lunch date he just lost.

At just when Killian thought it could not get worse, or more complicated, despite he was pretty sure he had just shattered himself beyond repair, just simply shaking her hand caused a jolt of white hot electricity to flow up his arm as if to burn him at her touch. 

Bloody bloody hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**EMMA**

 " _So how do we catch the bastard that did this?"_ Emma asked Gold, while her stupid heart prayed he got himself out of her place in time.

For even with her emotional pain right now, Emma could tell that this was more than just simple corporate espionage. She had been working undercover for Gold for a couple years now, and even her best information did not warrant a personal visit. Emma knew for a fact that Gold had been in Paris last night, so he must have been called immediately for this breach, must have dropped everything and flown here to try to deal with this himself.

With goons, not the police or FBI. This was something big, and if Emma's gut was correct, personal. It was not hard for a billionaire to make someone disappear.

And underneath Gold's malice, Emma sensed, carefully hidden fear. 

Emma was pissed off enough at Killian right now to let him rot a little in jail, but this was different, she could sense it, this was deadly. Oh God Killian, run. What the hell had been on her computer? And likely JUST her computer, she realized suddenly as Gold should have been shutting down the Computers at the offices for protection, and he hadn't. That was very telling.

" _Do you have any suspects?"_

_"I have many enemies dearie, but only a select few would have had the necessary skill to break into the files"_

Emma tried to look calm as he added

" _Three primary ones of them remain unaccounted for, with Killian Jones being my personal choice, since we have been able to rule out you, of course"_ _  
_

_"I saw him here last night, by the bar, as Jennifer"_

Before Gold responded, his phone rang. He listened, and Emma watched fascinated at the buried fury on his face. Oh this was not just intellectual property all right. This was life or death.

As if to confirm her fears, he said " _find him and take care of him"_ into the phone and then to Emma

" _He, this mystery hacker, was still in your apartment and just got away. New York is over three hours away, so we will see if Mr. Jones manages to put in an appearance by then."_

 And Emma added real fear along with her anger and heartbreak.

Gold explained the plan for her to go undercover to her, if a definate suspect could not be found. After his instructions he allowed her the privacy to change. She remembered only at the last minute to dose herself in perfume to hide the scent of his shower products from the morning. She dressed as Jennifer, not herself, too sexy for her personal taste, girlier, with too much makeup. 

Then she met Gold downstairs for what she knew would be a long wait, doing her best to look slightly put out and bored. And not chew her fingers off in her stress.

It was all she could do to hide her relief, her shock, when he came running in, literally in a terrible track suit that she could tell was not his taste, way too soon (by well over an hour and a half) to have made the drive from New York. She could not help but be a little impressed.( and confused)

However it was SO fast, the cover so good that she worried if she had not been just a pawn in his game against Gold all along. Why had he reached out to her in the first place? Why had he really been texting her? He clearly did not need help attracting a woman, so what was really behind the last six months? The idea that he may have played her all along cut her deeper just when she thought she could not feel more. Gold only did not notice, as she was in a form of shock, too upset for tears.

Neal had set her up and left her behind, all those years ago. Had Killian?

Whose side was she on? 

So she sat and watched him react to what Gold was saying, trying not to lose control over her emotions as she felt his distress at the news of her fake termination, watched his face, like a kicked puppy as he stroked mournfully where she had slept when Gold progressed to inspecting his room.

And she felt comfort in the knowledge that whatever the hell was going on here, he did care. She had not imagined that. His grief felt as sharp as her own. 

But she was still pissed. She was still frightened of Gold, and it occurred to her that the best way to try to figure everything out, including what to do was to lay low and continue to hide her identity from him for a while. And find out what she could from both sides.

Until she had a plan. After what he did, he deserved to be left in the dark a little longer.

Emma realized she picked her side the moment she had answered that first text all those months ago. The fact she almost had to fan herself after a simple handshake was an added bonus for later.

The adorable bastard, just stood there looking confused, rubbing the place where his heart was with his hand. Emma sighed

 _"You okay?"_ she asked him as he just stood there looking pained, despite Gold accepting his innocence for now,leaving them alone and being safe again.

She could see him struggle for an explanation

"I,  _um, did something really stupid, and my umm, girlfriend of sorts has blocked my messages, but I need, really need to know she is okay.... Can I borrow your phone?"_

She could just imagine his face when he realized the text would go to the very phone he was texting from...

" _Sorry buddy, but take it from a woman that texting her from another woman's phone, not the smartest move"_

and because she really really could not help herself

" _What does she look like, maybe I can help you find her..."_ and openly enjoyed watching him squirm and scratch at his ear at that

But he really did look ill with worry, and Emma having just gone through hell herself could not bear it on his face. How could she be torn between hugging him or hitting him?

" I will go  _hold a table downstairs, since you passed Gold's test, you change out of that terrible track suit and meet me there"_ And he nodded and she left.

Emma, with her horrible, unshakeable soft spot for him, and the need to ease the pain she saw in his eyes quickly unblocked him 

_E- Do you know if you get fired you don't qualify for unemployment?_

_K-Oh my god Emma, I am sorry, are you okay?_

_E- Other than losing my job, my home and my last ounce of trust in mankind, I'm fine_

_K-Where are you?_

_E- Purchasing myself my very first voodoo doll- do you prefer lots of little pins or just a few really big painful looking ones?_

_K-Look if I can just see you, to explain..._

_E-Killian, stuff it for now, I just wanted you to know I was okay, I am not in a mood for anything more_

_K- Thank you_

_K- Does this mean our lunch date is off?_

_E- Ha ha what do you think?_

The last text she typed in advance and did not send until she was seating across from him in the restaurant, quickly flicking send with her hand in her purse, just in case he suspected. She watched him read it, irritated she could not read his response and was glad to see him lighter, as despite it all as he seemed more visibly relaxed at the knowledge she was okay.

And she settled as well knowing that she was meaningful for him.

Not that he was off the hook, by any stretch of the imagination.

She looked at him and said

_" Tell me what you know about this break in"_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**KILLIAN**

With the coast a little clearer, Killian started to worry about what Gold had done to Emma. Losing a job was one thing, with Emma's brilliance and knowledge she would be snapped up by the competition in a heart beat. But Killian knew from past experience that Gold could be far more dangerous than that.

 _"You okay?"_ the woman in the room asked, and Killian, needing to create barriers between them, decided to tell her about Emma

"I,  _um, did something really stupid, and my umm, girlfriend of sorts has blocked my messages, but I need, really need to know she is okay.... Can I borrow your phone?"_

" _Sorry buddy, but take it from a woman that texting her from another woman's phone, not the smartest move"_

Hmm, Killian thought, she did have a point there. They talked a bit more, until she left him to change, but it was all a little bit of white noise for Killian. All he could focus on is to try to figure out how to get Emma to talk to him again. The fact that Gold might murder him for whatever was in this god damn disk was just a secondarily concern for him right now.

And then suddenly, blissfully came the text messages, where she was obviously pissed, but talking. He was so relieved just to have communication open between them again. Her messages might have a little bite to them, but the woman had serious trust issues and the first god damn thing he did when she started to finally let him in, was breach that trust when he hacked her computer. He was okay with her anger, as long as their was a chance to repair the damage that he had done.

She went silent after the last text, and red dress, as he could not help but think of this Jennifer woman (she did not look like a Jennifer to him) and he left it with his last text

_K- Let me know when you are ready to talk_

The woman was watching him intently again as he texted, and he found it a little unnerving. He looked up, and could not figure her out, and his irrational attraction to her at a time like this, when he was already on thin ice with Emma, who he was sure, deep down was the one for him.

 _"Tell me what you know about this break in"_   She said to him, suddenly turning all business.

He stared at her, trying to read her, trying to figure her out. Was she the enemy? How much did she know? He sighed, deciding the best way forward was to cut through the crap if he was to work with this woman.

_"So, what are you really, because you are not an executive assistant"_

She smiled at him, and he tried to ignore its effect on him.

" _Who do you think I am?"_

_"A spy for Gold?"_

_"I prefer an_ _investigator into the situation"_

_"So you are going to do what exactly, come to London with me, pour me coffee and book my appointments while secretly hacking into everyone's system to try to find the culprit?"_

She smiled even wider at that

" _Something like that, which will waste a lot of time, as we both know I will find nothing"_ He looked at her, surprised by this, and tried to figure out what she was implying

" _Gold has done nothing to protect the information on those computers, so there is nothing there worth stealing, and I am sure **whoever** (_she looked way too knowingly at him about this for his comfort) _is behind the stolen information would know how to cover their tracks."_

Killian looked at her struggling with his instincts. He wanted to trust this woman somehow, but maybe that was the point. Gold was smart. Maybe he deliberately picked a woman who he could be manipulated by, could trust foolishly. So he said nothing but politely nod his agreement.

" _The real threat, the information from the New York apartment has been wiped out now"_

Killian tried to look casual and said only " _Except for what the thief stole"_

_"Yes"_

She said this softly, but her eyes sparkled with too much knowledge for his liking and she added _"too bad, be interesting to see"_

They ate the lunch in relatively awkward silence, making plans for each to pack and meet up in the London offices Monday morning at 8:00am. He could not shake the strange feeling that he had at their conversation, could not reconcile why his gut, which he almost always trusted, wanted to make a friend out of this clear foe. He chanted in his head "spy for Gold" over and over to remind himself to be careful what he said to her.

He wondered what else he had on that disk. Oh, he could remember in his drunken haze some of it, the corporate espionage that had Emma's name all over, but he realized he must have grabbed something more personal, more buried than just this. If what he saw was all that Gold was worried about, he would be having Emma arrested and taking the fall for it all. No, he was sure he had gotten something more, something that even he had missed. It would be deep and encoded, but with time and patience he might be able to access it. Something that had Gold worried and dangerous.

He knew better to look at it until he could get his hands on a secure computer, a secure setting. He needed help with this, he needed an ally. And just as he was thinking of her, she must have been doing the same because:

_E- These lines at the food bank are so long Killian.........._

_K- Okay, now you are being overly dramatic about this, we both know you have a fortune hoarded_

_E-Just now? The voodoo doll comment wasn't too over the top for you?_

_K-That was a joke? And here I thought it explained the pain in my stomach, my head and my chest all day_

_E-But no pain in your ass?_

_K-You are obsessed with that part of my body Swan_

_E-I am not even going to deny that, it is nice..._

_K-Was that a compliment? My god are you okay?_

_E-I am holding up rather well, given the shocking lack of alcohol in my system_

_K-I was packing and my T-Shirt is missing_

_E-Hmm, as is sensitive information from my personal computer...._

_K-Oh right, that, lets call it even?_

_E- Totally a fair trade if you add in, I don't know a pound of flesh?_

_K-You can have all 185 pounds of me, my love, all you have to do is ask..._

_E- Why don't we trade back, the information for the T-shirt, then we will be square?_

_K-I am afraid to see how it would come back at this point love, cut up into pieces?_

_E-For that disk, nothing but some cheezie stains and a bit a sleep/drool_

He was at the airport by now, and he stared at his phone wondering how much she knew

_K-Emma, what do you know_

_E- Yesterday, nothing. Today, that Gold would KILL for that disk Killian, and I am being literal_

_K- I know Emma, its not safe_

_E-How did you get back to the hotel so fast?_

_K- I flew_

_E- I just got this ridiculous image of you as Superman, flying though the sky, please elaborate_

_K- Something tells me that I am not the one in this matter with the secret identity_

_E- What do you mean by that?_

_K- Nothing, nothing, something is off about my new assistant- as for my speed, I knew someone with a helicoper_

_E- Seriously, that happens in real life?_

_K-Anything is possible if you throw money at it_

_E- Then we are screwed against Gold_

_K-We?_

_E-I am in, count me part of the team_

Killian was so relieved at those words, he would have cried, if he was the type for tears. His eyes just watered a little suspiciously instead.

He had to turn off his phone to get onto the plane, but he was starting to feel better. The we made him feel better. As long as they were part of the same team and working together, he felt that they might have a chance, not just against Gold, but to find themselves a way to move forward together. Together.

And for now, the very thought of her, typing "we" was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter..sorry but better than no chapter?

**EMMA (LONDON)**

The flight to London was uneventful, but longer for her than Killian, stopping first at what was left of her apartment to get her treasures, all of which fit in a single box, if you did not include clothes. She sighed at herself when she could not help but pack the fairy tale book with her, and a particular men's T-shirt. She was not one for the sentimental except....well... If she ran her hand down the spot in her bed where he had slept, well, there was no witnesses so she always could deny it, especially to herself.

Her electronic work gear had all been taken, and Gold promised her replacement computers in London, with all of her work and files on it. Although Emma was sure whatever had been there had been of value that her computer had been able to access was now missing. She was not worried about her work. She had nothing to hide if they searched it, and her electronic relationship with Killian had solely been on her personal, not work phone. She had done that to stop herself from accidently picking her work phone up and talking to him, and it was just another fortunate happenstance that would help hide the bulk of their relationship.

Not that Gold suspected. He had watched them interact when Killian appeared in that rather unfortunate outfit and since Killian had no idea what she looked like, Gold would have no reason to suspect anything, as Killian's reaction to meeting her was truthful.

And Killian was not as good at hiding his emotions as she was. Just another reason to keep him in the dark about her identity, because no way would he be able to hide his emotions when he found out. Gold would have other people watching. There was no possibility that she was his plan of attack, who he only half trusted. He would fight this battle on multiple fronts.

Gold set her up with an apartment and everything, all of which she was sure was fully bugged and monitored. Her new computers were likely fully monitored as well. She would need to use it mostly so he was not suspicious, but used an old university friend Elsa, to rent in her name another secure location, attached to the London underground or hidden access, with no video surveillance. It ended up being in a shady part of town, but so be it. Elsa would take care of getting her the secure computer equipment.

Between Killian's flight and then hers she had not been able to talk to him as herself or even Jennifer. It was late Sunday when she got in but she could not help herself. When she turned on her phone there was aleady several missed texts, the last being

_K- Swan! I am getting anxious_

_E- From ten hours of silence? Seriously? Cling alert!_

_K- Oh you are back, thank god_

_E- If we actually meet are we going to have to wear matching sweaters and go pee together too?_

_K- We apparently already share T-shirts, why not?_

_E- And cheese in a can- you ate the entire bottle_

_K- You ate an entire mini bar!_

_E- It is calorie free if someone else pays for it_

_K- Where have you been?_

_E- Unpacking my new home_

_K- No wonder, the trips for the shampoo and pickles alone..._

_E- The pickles sadly, declined to make the journey_

Emma sighed and decided to get to the point

_E- Why did you hack into my computer Killian?_

_K- Other than lack of impulse control and mass stupidity?_

_E- And don't forget the death wish_

_K- I was drunk and initially just thought to look for a calender to figure out where you were, and photographic evidence that you really exist..._

_E- The rainbow underwear was not enough for you?_

_K- Anyways, I saw your access was still on, and I am always looking for stuff on Gold, and I was drunk, it was habit and, Jesus Swan, I am so sorry_

_E-Did you know what you had?_

_K-No, I thought I just had some realitively minor corporate white collar crime, and if caught he has someone else's name on it_

_E- Who yours?_

_K- No, yours_

_E- WHAT!_

  _E- I need a new voodoo doll Killian..._

K- _Stick it to him hard.._

E _\- Pin it all on him.._

K _\- I have no idea what I really have...this phone is secure, but I need a secure computer._

Emma gave him the address of the place that Elsa was setting up, leaving out for now the part where she intended to use it as well.

They said goodnight, and Emma was excited at the thought of spending all day tomorrow with him, even if he was still oblivious to her identity. If she was nice she would put on her most conservative suit and play fair. Instead she laid out a bustier top, skirt and heels that was really not appropriate office wear. If she had to be somebody else why not have fun with it.

Seeing Killian sweat a little a she repeatedly dropped pens and picked them up would make the day far more interesting. Who said work wasn't fun?

 


	12. Chapter 12

**KILLIAN**

Red dress was torturing him.

There was really no other way to describe it. He would rather have his finger nails pulled out then continue to have to work with her. He was increasingly convinced that she was some new form of creative terrorism by Gold, intended to make him break.

She at the very least was making him sweat. Who wore a red corset shirt to work for crying out loud? Or a skirt that tight? Other than hold his hands over his eyes all day there was nothing he could do to avoid looking...

Normally he had half his shirt buttons undone under his vest, and by 10am he had them all buttoned to the top of his neck in a desperate attempt to shield himself.

She kept serving him coffee and grinning at him secretively, like a simple coffee somehow was a code word of some kind for sex. She followed him to lunch saying " it's taco time" in a way that sounded dirty. Since when was corn tortillas seductive? The situation was ridiculous.

As much as he liked to believe he was a devilishly handsome fellow himself, there was a sparkle in her eye that made him think this was more about her having fun rather then her genuinely trying to seduce him. No way did any normal person drop pens that much... Especially when they were both primarily on the computer.

And then there was the touching. The totally unnecessary caresses that made him feel a little hunted, like prey, kind of how he felt when Ruby had been around. He had no idea a shoulder touch or someone simply touching his wrist could trigger such a reaction.

He texted Emma, hoping hearing from her would help him fend off his hormones for evil red dress, but she had not been responding all day, which was probably best anyways since this Jennifer woman kept mostly glued to his side.

He did everything he could to try to block her out, to the point he started to wonder if he could make a chastity belt look like a deliberate fashion accessory, reputation be damned.

When picturing old people naked no longer did the trick he decided to fight back.

His first line of defense was to try to discourage her with his unavailability. He hoped Emma would not mind the liberties he took with their relationship status, but he was desperate to get red dress to stop. 

" _So my girlfriend unblocked me"_

He announced this, a little unsubtle when she felt the need to lean over is shoulder at the computer.

" _My girlfriend stole my favorite shirt", "_ _my girlfriend loves the 100 , ever seen it?" "My girlfriend...."_

He did not understand why but everytime he tried to block it with a mention of his girlfriend, her grin got a little wider and hers eyes shinier. He suspected she was one of those that liked to chase. He himself liked a challenge, and Emma was definitely that.

He changed tactics and put Victor on her, telling Victor how she kept talking about him and how he thought she wanted him until she was too occupied trying to shake him off her to bother him.

He watched her struggle as Victor kept hitting on her until she was tugging down her skirt as if it would make it longer and pulling up her bustier for more coverage.

Between all of this, they played their parts for whoever Gold had watching, her playing executive assistant to him but searching through the records in between her numerous interruptions and pen dropping. Work wise, the day was just as frustrating.

It was almost the end of the day when she figured out that he was encouraging Victor on her, and she just shot him a look through the glass barrier to let him know she was on to him, when he made his biggest tactical move sending her an office " memo" to " proof read" for him before it went out...to EVERYONE

_Dear Staff_

_Please be supportive and welcome Jennifer to our team. She has had a difficult year, and we hope with her recent treatment for sex addiction she can put her mistakes in Boston behind her. Please report any concerns to me, as she is single and alone here and I am sure we all want to help and I encourage you all to go talk to her and make her feel welcomed._

It took her all about two seconds to go flying into his office in rage... Sputtering

" _Dont you dare"_ _  
_

_"All I have to do is hit send, and 352 men work here..."_

_"You win.."_

_"Which suggests it was a game..."_

_" I don't suppose you could mention to Victor you just discovered I have a French Canadian kickboxing boyfriend named Hugo and it was all a terrible misunderstanding...."_

She disappeared and came back with a turtle neck sweater from lost and found and flats from her purse. He makeup had been reduced and her hair pulled back, and she looked tougher, more natural.

Which should have satisfied him, but unfortunately, his horrible, terrible, no good attraction to her got worse when she was natural and not trying so hard.

When she came back in that hideous turtle neck  (who wears puce for crying out loud?- he seriously doubted it had been "accidently" lost) she had placed a king from a chess set she must have found from the employee lounge and just tipped it over on his desk, in a sign of her forfeit.  Her sheepish grin at him when she did this did something to his insides that was far more frightening then his simple reaction to a little cleavage.

Yep, Gold that evil mastermind had somehow picked the perfect way to get to him. 

Immediately after work he rushed to the secure location Emma had found, excited to know what was on the disk and eager to get away from Gold's she devil vixen, with her too knowing eyes, who Gold damn it, was getting to him.

He sighed, trying to push her from his mind and focused on finding and getting into Emma's secure location. When he was safely inside he tried her again

_K- The equipment I_   _am setting it all up_

_E- Awesome, how is it?_

_K- The gear, perfect, the place fine if you find proximity to prostitute, moldy smells and a mysterious but suspicious stain on the floor charming in a home_

_E- Oh excellent, now that Gold fired me I need a new pimp_

_K- A computer pirate not good enough for you love?_

_E- You got a hook into me somehow... I can't stay mad_

_K- Then how the hell do I reel you in?_

_E- Better bait then that..._

_K- Okay it's up, and downloading. This is going to take some time... Should I send it to you?_

_E- No, my own systems are not safe, just leave a copy there on that computer and put the original somewhere safe_

_K- Wow, this is massively incripted, I need your help here to work on this together_

_E- Okay, just do what you can and leave any notes for me to read, and I will get a friend to retrieve it all tomorrow_

_K-I think you should come Emma and stake your claim,_

_E-Oh?_

_K-I am working with red dress and she keeps dodging the stick I am using to try to beat her off_

_E-Do you need rescuing from her or yourself?_

_K-I was innocent and defenseless Swan, I need you to come hold me and make it all better_

_ E-Hmm.. I bet you do  _

_ E- How about I call in tomorrow and sound mean and jealous  _

_ K- I can talk about your obsession with knives and that little "misunderstanding" that caused that unfair prison stint _

_ E-Or you know, we could focus on more important things like breaking the code, figuring out what we have and how to get out of this situation  _

_ K- Oh yeah, or that too... I am working on it, but it is bloody impossible, it will take both of us with our different skills.  _

_ E- I will get at it as soon as I can- Goodnight Killian  _

_ K- Goodnight love;  _

Killian stayed up as late as he could hacking at it, writing down what he had tried so that Emma did not waste her time on similar approachs. He got in enough to know he was dealing with electronic voice recordings. But whatever was on those recordings still was unknown, as he could not break further into it. 

Tomorrow was another day and he had faith that Emma could fill in the pieces he was missing. 

He just had to find a way to convince her to come to London and join them in person. Before red dress ate him for breakfast. 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**EMMA  
**

She had way to much fun with Killian until he turned the tables on him and stuck Victor after her. Victor had a way of just looking at her as if she was some how naked. He was just the guy to sleep with anything that moved. Heck, he would probably sleep with her mother, if she had been fortunate enough to have had one.

Poor Killian. She almost felt bad, but as far as she was concerned now they were officially even for him breaching her computer and starting this mess in the first place. And it was nice to know he would behave himself against temptation, and she could tell he was affected.

She almost lost her composure and started laughing when he came out with all his buttons all done up to his neck, like the lack of a view of his chest hair would some how deter her. He really could be an adorable dork, but she appreciated his efforts to resist her charms. She also loved that he was able to call her on it all, and scare the crap out of her with that memo... 

She hacked around the computer systems looking for breaches like Gold wanted between their interactions, wasting time as she suspected that she would. Whatever had been taken was covered up properly, and there was likely nothing of real value to steal on these systems anyways. Gold's lack of even bothering to follow up with her to see if she found anything confirmed her belief that this was a little of a fools errand, that is until he called, finally at her new company apartment.

" _Find anything interesting Ms. Swan?"_

Emma was not in the mood for anything but bluntness so:

" _You know perfectly well you are wasting my time"_

_"I am following some leads from our New York office and will be there Wednesday. Until then I want you to focus on WHO would have the skills in the office to find, retrieve and understand heavily incripted code"_

_"Other than Killian Jones and ?  I assume with our presence in Boston, I can strike myself off the list."_

_"Oh I don't know, Ms. Swan, either of you could be part of a team"_

_"I work best alone, and he doesn't strike me as a team player"_

_" Ah but he may have motive, Ms. Swan, but I realize he is currently in the clear"_

And Emma wondered at that, sensing that these men might indeed have a shared history. She would have to get the story from Killian, as it would be a mistake to try to seem to interested to Gold. Also, the less lies she told the harder it would be to trip them up, and it would be easier to work with Killian if Gold expected to see them together so she said

" _Well, Killian knows that I am a spy for you Gold, so you might as well let him help me with this"_

_"Nice to see you honest Ms. Swan, but I was already aware, having recorded your lunch in Boston"_

Shit, Emma thought, trying to recall what was said, but again realizing the value of this farce double identity with Killian, as they would have totally gave themselves away if Killian had understood that Jennifer and Emma were one and the same. Emma was instead just an actress playing Jennifer's part. 

The more she thought, the more she realized that it helped them, there lack of meaningful interaction would have thrown Gold completely off their scent.

Which was good, as a programmer from New York with a similar physical description to Killian, some August guy was just reported missing. Emma did not believe it was a coincidence. 

After, she texted Killian a little, then immediately tried to get to sleep, knowing that she wanted to get up early before work and go look at the secure computer and set up and try to start her share of the work.   Killian would be gone in the early hours of the morning likely after midnight to sleep, and she set her own alarm for 5am, planning on heading right to work afterward. She would pretend to have done the work during the day as Emma.

This time she decided to be nice, and dressed appropriately for the office. She almost pouted at how much less fun the day would be, but the poor man had passed her test and had suffered enough.

She read through his notes, and could not help but admire his work, his brilliance. He had tried things, that as much as she hated to admit it, would never have occurred to her. Likewise, staring at it, she already had ideas as to how tackle it she could tell that he did not think of. They really did make a great team.

She was lost in thought, distracted at first, and furious at the white collar corporate crap with her name all over it, wondering why Gold had done that to her. It didn't take much thought to figure out that is was Gold's way of protecting the material he had hid on her computer, his leverage against her should she ever have found the files herself and thought to do something with them.

God damn bastard.

She was printing it all out first, to spread it out around her like she liked to do and think, when suddenly came the text

_K-Swan, If you are up, I cant sleep,_

_E- Dreaming of me again?_

_K- I would need to know what you looked like for that_

_E- Couldn't you just dream puppies and unicorns and rainbows...._

_K- or puff the magic dragon, voodoo dolls and pickles..._

_E- hmmm, Ewww... what's really up?_

_K- I have an idea, about the code_

_E-At 5:30am, can't it wait?_

_K-And risk losing the thought?_

_E-Where are you?_

And suddenly, horribly, the door to the apartment opened, and Killian walked through again, head down texting. Emma had just enough time to shove her phone in a draw of the desk before he looked up at the sound in shock.

His eyes widened at the sight of her, and she grasped what she had printed to her chest, almost as if she could hide behind it somehow. Shield herself from his reaction when he finally put the pieces together on this charade.

She could see him, glance in panic around the room to see if anyone else was present. She realized his initial thought was that she was here, as Jennifer in her spy capacity for Gold, having discovered their operation. He was somehow both worried and brave.

They stood staring at each other in shock and she could see Killian struggle to try to figure out whether to run, or attack her or....

" _How did you find me, I was careful not to be followed?"_

_"Killian, calm down, I am not a threat"_

_"Not a threat, you are working for Gold, and you have my notes clutched in your hands"_

_"Killian, just hold it, hold it, It Is okay"_ She held up her hands defensively in peace

_"How much longer Jennifer, how much longer until Gold's goons are here?"_

_"Gold is not coming, he has no idea I am here"_

_" You bugged me, didn't you?"_

_"Well, yes, but as in harassed you, not the way you are thinking"_

She watched Killian struggle with the enormity of what to do. Logically, he could only see her as the enemy and the stakes where high.

" _Killian, I am on your side, I am not really working for Gold, its okay"_

And he continued to stare at her, struggling to understand what was to be done, looking around for a weapon, staring quickly at his phone as if considering calling for help. His jaw was clenched and she could feel the stress vibrating off him.

" _Killian, if I was working with Gold, his men would be here already, tearing the place apart. You know he would not trust it just to me..."_

_"Then who are you working for?"_

And she did not even answer. She gulped, she winched and she knew she looked really really guilty. She felt the red of her flush flood her face.

Her heart started to pump uncontrollably in her chest and she struggled to keep eye contact. But she looked enough that she saw an idea click in his head, something spark in his eyes, as he seemed to look around the room again, with less panic, with fresh eyes. At the material she had printed, and his note book in her hand.

And suddenly he smiled. She visibly saw him relax

" _Emma Swan"_

Helpless she nodded her head a little, worried about his reaction. Talking a little step back despite herself

He grinned at her, and advanced towards her, the fear in his eyes replaced with glee..

_"You have been having quite the fun at my expense, haven't you?"_

He laughed and Emma felt frozen in anticipation as to what he would say next

" _I can not believe I didn't figure it out....."_

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**KILLIAN**

Killian could not sleep, and when Killian could not sleep, he worked. Some of his best ideas came in the darkness of the night, so when he woke up with a new idea to tackle the encription, he decided to go to the secure apartment that Emma's friend had set up.

If he was honest, he was excited for her to see some the progress he had made, It was good work and he was proud of it. It was just not successful.... yet.

He wondered at where she was, and her friend who would be picking it up, if they were trustworthy and if they could help. 

He entered the apartment, distracted as usual by his phone, texting Emma when a sound in the room jerked him to attention. 

 _Red dress. Holy shit, red dress!_ Had he screwed up and been followed somehow? 

She stood there staring at him, wide eyed to be caught, clutching whatever she had printed, likely to steal, and his note book to her chest. He looked around in panic, but it became clear to him fact that they were very much alone.

They exchanged words that he barely processed, other that she seemed focused on reassuring him while he could not figure out if he should run, attack her or heaven forbid, hear her out. Something pleading and genuine in her eyes forced the third option. 

" _Then who are you working for?"_

His mind raced for answers, to try to piece together how she could be here, how she could have known about this place, if she really was not a threat, was not working with Gold. And suddenly it all became horribly, embarrassing, painfully clear.

" _Emma Swan"_ And as he said it she nodded, and she appeared really nervous. She shuffled a little on her feet. Her face was red, she looked slightly panicked, and he realized with startling clarity what had been going on yesterday, and well since Boston, really. He couldn't find it in him to be mad, instead grinning, smiling and advancing towards her. He smiled bigger when he saw her step back nervously. That sly minx.

_"You have been having quite the fun at my expense, haven't you?"_

And the acute torture that had been yesterday suddenly made sense, along with his gut, which had been refusing to recognize this woman as an enemy from the beginning.

He thought of Boston, and Gold introducing this woman as a member of Emma's team and he was furious at himself not to have put two and two together.

He thought of begging red dress for her phone to find out if Emma was okay and then Emma just happening to text him to let him know she was fine almost immediately after. God, he had been so foolishly blind. But he had caught it now, before it could be played further, and he took comfort in that. That he finally was no longer the fool.

 _" I can not believe I did not figure it out"_ and it really did make sense.

Jennifer Millar was not working for Gold. She was, and had always been working for Emma Swan.

She was the friend Emma had set up this secure setting. She was the friend Emma trusted to print out and bring send her Emma's share of the work. 

She and Emma likely colluded together to torture and test him. He told Emma about red dress, and he just bet that it had been Emma's idea to pay him back for getting him in this mess to begin with. No wonder it had felt like a game and not a real flirtation. He groaned thinking how the women must have laughed at him as he tried to shield himself from Jennifer's advances.

They were both shits, but he was too happy to have another ally to be truly upset. If he was honest about it part of what he liked about Emma was her strength, her bite, he needed someone to keep him on his toes.

And he owed Jennifer for helping, for getting the information to his Swan. Hopefully, with the joke exposed, she would back off him a little now...and get Emma here to meet up with them.

When he got up close to red dress, he clapped her on the shoulder, friendly in good humor. She stared at him as surprised by the gesture, looking a little confused. He pulled out the chair near her, and pulled himself up to the computer and started going back in the code, while his idea was still fresh and alive in his head.

He looked up a minute later and she was still standing there, staring at him, confusion all over her face. Like a deer frozen in headlights. She looked shocked by his reaction. She probably had expected him to be angry or something at relevation. 

" _That is it? You are just going to sit down and work?"_ She asked finally, having still barely moved from where she was routed _"No questions, no conversation about it?"_

He smiled ruefully. "  _I am not upset, you had your fun, but now I need to crack this code and I need you to get the notes to Emma to help me and tell her she is in trouble for this, but hardly blame you.."_

She stared at him still, as struggling to process that. He watched something click for her and she beamed at him suddenly. She looked suddenly relieved. Poor thing must have been worried he would take it out on her. But he knew Emma would have been the mastermind behind it all, and he wasn't going to fault anyone for being loyal to Emma.

" _So you are not really mad at Emma or me?"_ and she said this softly, her smile widening and a funny little look on her face. It wasn't quite relief, but it was close enough to satisfy Killian.

Her turned back to his work. She may be part of the team now, but he still did not feel like being nearer to her than he had to. They had their fun at his expense, but he wanted her to leave and get the work to Emma, who was probably sleeping now with the time difference.

She seemed to sense he wanted her gone, gathering up her items, including her phone and purse. 

" _I spoke to Gold last night and I will fill you in at work, where I am sure it will be monitored"_

_"Okay, for now please, just get the info to Emma, tell her it is definitely voice recordings"_

He watched her go, shaking his head at the strange turn of events, immediately losing motivation for the work, instead wanting to talk to Emma.

_K- Emma, you still awake?_

_E- No, I am fast asleep_

_K-Hmm... Should have not told me who your friend was?_

_E-I thought I was a home hermit without them?_

_K- I am waiting for my Gold star for figuring it all out_

_E-  Oh, have you figured something out?_

_K- Just who was behind the red dress torture yesterday_

_E-hmm, poor guy, it must have been so traumatic having a woman hit on you_

_E- and so comforting to know it was all fake...._

_K-Ha ha- I am hit on all the time... That was more being hunted for food._

_E-She did not actually pounce once_

_K-Only because I fought her off with my manly strength_

_E- Or she was just toying with you_

_K-How much does she know?_

_E- Everything I do, which is still not a lot_

_K-Can we trust her?_

_E- As much as you trust me_

_K- She acted funny, like she expected me to freak out_

_E- I just got an unfortunate mental image of you flopping around in melt down mode_

_K- Oh come meet me finally and I will show you a reaction..._

_E- With Gold coming this week, let's get through that first, then the big reveal_

_K-Just a suggestion, but I was totally okay with the previous plan of you drunk in my bed, in nothing but my T-Shirt_

_E-Then load up your apartment with cheese in a can and shampoo because I am getting tired of being together, yet apart;_

_K- Should I remove all personal touches and add some murdered plants to add that homey touch for you?_

_E- No, all I want is you_

_E- and 80% of your closet space,  bizarrely a chia pet, and oh and one those clapper things so I don't have to actually do anything as taxing as get up to turn the light off_

_K-Now why would we want the lights off love, when I will finally be able to see?_

_E-Oh you will finally see the light, all right;_

_K- We better get to work, when you get the material from Jennifer. Text me your admiration for my brilliance..._

_E- Your perception alone, is frightening_

They texted a little more, and all Killian could do was hum in excitement that the time for meeting the woman he loved was nearing, that he would finally have a face and move forward.

He hacked away at the code with the remaining time but without success. He really needed the ideas from Emma. 

But he went into work humming, singing a really bad show tune under his breath, a smile on his face as he thought how much easier it would be to deal with red dress today.

Watch out ladies, he thought, I am wicked smart, and on to you now....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry Killian to make you so dense, but I am having too much fun with this story....  
> Poor Killian  
> And Kezzie96- you got me! Smart smart....xoxxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**EMMA**

He started to approach her, a glint in his eyes, and Emma felt her belly flop in excitement and nervousness. Was he going to shake her, hug her...kiss her? OMG, she thought her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought she was going to have a heart attack in the anticipation of it all, as he finally, finally understood.

She saw his arm extend out to touch her as he got close, and her uterus flipped a bit in excitement. Yes. Yes. Finally.

Then all he did was clapped her on the shoulder, friendly in good humor, like a buddy or a pal. Of all the reactions she had anticipated, this was not one of them.  What the hell? Was he just messing with her? Pretending not to care and being calm? He pulled out the chair near her, and pulled himself up to the computer and started hacking away at the screen and the man had the nerve, the NERVE at a critical point like this to not even take a further look at her.

She was left standing there floundering.

She did not think he was THAT good of an actor either, for this just be simple payback by acting casual. What the hell was wrong with him? Where the hell was her "up _set but secretly pleased that the woman I have been lusting over is actually my text mail girlfriend and I am going to kiss you now anyways, even though I am really, really mad"_ response she was waiting for? Preferably a really hot steaming kiss that would make them both far more familiar with the weird stain on the floor.

Where the hell was the heat, the emotion of it all?

He looked up a minute later and she was still standing there, staring at him, confused, unable to understand his indifference, why he was so calm about it. Taking it so very well. 

" _That is it? You are just going to sit down and work?"_ She asked finally, and struggling to understand  _"No questions, no conversation about it?"_

"I _am not upset, you had your fun, but now I need to crack this code and I need you to get the notes to Emma to help me and tell her she is in trouble for this, but hardly blame you.."_

She struggled to understand why he was referring to her still in the third person, when it all became clear, and she did not know whether to laugh or cry at his tragic mistake.

Well, at least he was pretty to look at, Emma thought, staring at him in shock when she realized that he.... well.. didn't realize. If this whole thing worked out, she hoped their babies had his looks but her streets smarts.  Oh Killian. Poor Killian. He was going to have her head when he finally figured it out for real. 

Which clearly was not right now.

" _So you are not really mad at Emma or me?"_ and she said this softly, her smile widening, trying to control herself at the ridiculousness of the situation. She wondered what the hell he thought she looked like, in his head, that he did not fit the pieces right in front of him together properly. She made note to have "Jennifer" ask him.

She really should tell him. I mean, it was totally the time to tell him. Obviously it was time. She loved him and he really ought to know...

But he looked at her with this little sly grin, all proud about himself as he had somehow been clever to have figured it all out and that eyebrow of his cocked up at her, almost mockingly. That eyebrow did him in. She could not do it. Not even for a kiss. She was just having way too much fun with this all, and she would have a long time later to make it up to him. Was already thinking of several ways to make it up to him.... hmm, maybe they should get a couch or something for in here as that stain on the floor really was disconcerting. You know... just in case. 

Really, with Gold coming tomorrow it was best that the charade continued. If things went down like she thought they would in her head, they would hardly be able to keep their feelings to themselves once they *cough* celebrated finally being together, together.  And she bet the whole office and both their places were bugged by Gold by now.

Yep- they really need some furniture for this place, to ummm, rest later, from the excitement when all this was done. 

She packed up her things, sensing she had effectively (or more accurately Jennifer) had been dismissed and he wanted his privacy. He looked determined to get some work done.

Well, at least for about five whole minutes, because that was all it took for him to begin texting her, as Emma, likely planning to gloat. Oh, poor Killian.

She could not help herself with some of the replies. 

  _K-How much does she know?_

_E- Everything I do, which is still not a lot_

_K-Can we trust her?_

_E- As much as you trust me_

and later... 

_K-Now why would we want the lights off love, when I will finally be able to see?_

_E-Oh you will finally see the light, all right;_

And he continued to text on, completely oblivious to her hidden meaning. Oh Killian. She really should feel bad snickering at her phone about this. But it was too funny.... 

He met her at work and the eyebrow went up again, with the little knowing smiles and it was all she could do to hold it together and not break down into uncontrollable laughter, where your sides hurt and you start to cry because it is just. so. funny. 

He was going to find a creative way to pay her back for this, she was sure of it. And she would totally, totally deserve it.

Especially with their conversation over lunch, because she was down right cruel with that one, but she really, really could not help herself.

 " _So are you not going to ask me what she looks like?"_

_"No."_

_"Really? You are not even curious?"_

_"Oh, I am curious plenty, I simply am not going to ask you about it."_

_"Are you not worried that you will be, well disappointed, that she is unattractive?"_

He looked up from his cheeseburger, his blue eyes intense, his eyes shining and Emma could sense the deep genuineness of his words, said with feeling

_"I don't care. Sometimes, when you love someone, really truly, even if they are plain in the eyes of another, they are still beautiful to you. There appearance is secondary to what really matters, the heart."_

She blinked at that, and she loved him even more if it was possible, but being her, could only manage the response

 _"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth"_ and rolled her eyes.

He laughed at that saying

 _"That sounds like how Emma would react"_ and then elaborated 

" _In part, I don't trust you not to mess with me and describe a completely difference person. Also, I don't want and preconceived images, any chance for disappointment. People age, beauty fades."_

" _And if you are disappointed anyways?"_

_"I won't be, I am sure. I have realistic exceptions. I don't expect her to look like you. I don't expect her to be stunning. I just want HER"_

_"Well, don't say this shit to her, or start polishing off any love sonnets, because she will probably punch you in the face for it"_

And he laughed hard at that, nodding his agreement. Little tears hit the corner of his eyes at his amusement, likely imagining her reaction.

Oh Killian, she thought, trying not to let her emotions show in her eyes. Despite his refusal to ask she said:

" _You are not going to be disappointed"_

He grinned at her, his eyebrow cocked up again and he simply said " _I know. I feel it in my very bones"_

To which Emma thought only, I am totally going to hell for this. 


	16. Chapter 16

**KILLIAN**

The day at work was uneventful.

He worked with red dress on the work that Gold had wanted, making sure that any names they put on the list of suspects would have alibis so that they did not show up dead later. Neither of them wanting any innocents to die. It was all unproductive, searching for the culprit when the culprit was themselves.

They were careful what they talked about. They treated every conversation like Gold could be listening, as someone on his behalf likely was. He almost missed the torture of yesterday. At least it gave him something to think about, to occupy his mind. It was all so boring.... and he had learned to ignore more successfully Jennifer's, well, charms.

He let Jennifer leave hours early to get Emma's work from her, and to bring it to the secret apartment for him to work on later. She also mumbled something about shopping, but he did not bother to ask why.

He waited, cursing the time change, since Emma was still likely in the US, and for Emma to wake up and start responding to his text messages again. He was impatient, as always, to simply hear from her. 

_K- What are you doing, love?_

_E-Working on the code, I have made huge progress, I have gotten it all translated, and now all we need is the password to open it._

_K-Just run the program to break it;_

_E-I can't, it's three strikes and we are out. We will melt it out and lose it all if we can not get it right in three tries..._

_K-Any clues?_

_E- It's a five letter password, likely a simple word. Probably meaningful to him, but so many possibilities._

_K-Money?_

_E-Power?_

_K-Greed?_

_E-Death?_

_K-Milah?_

_E-Who was Milah?_

_K-His wife. He murdered her by tampering with her medication when he discovered that she was going to leave him for another man._

_E- No, please dont tell me you? Gold suggested to me you might have motive. Does he know?_

_K-No, but he was suspicious as she died in my arms. It was at work though and I was younger than her, so he was never really sure, I was simply on the suspect list._

_E- That's why this all started. For revenge. That's why you where looking for information on Gold in the first place._

_K-Yes_

_E-Wow, I think I just lost my appetite_

_K-Having seen your food selections, I am frightened at what you were about to consume_

_E- Whipped cream on canned fruit salad, a slim jim and cheetos_

_K- That is disgusting, is it not the morning there?_

_E- Mmmmm breakfast of champions_

_K- You really need some one to take care of you love_

_E- I will point out it meets all of the recommended four food groups_

_K- Go eat some real food and I will head to the apartment to look at the work_

They stopped texting, and Killian headed towards the hideout. Red dress should have vacated by now and he was happy to avoid her. From talking about food with Emma, his stomach growled, and he decided to take a detour to the only restaurant in the neighborhood which didn't look like would serve him salmonella and cockroaches.

It was a pub, and loud, boisterous. When he walked in he sighed to see red dress there, by herself by the bar, death glaring the men away. She had likely come from the apartment in search for food herself. He pushed himself up against a wall, out of her view, uncertain that mixing alcohol with Jennifer was a good idea. He was coping better with the no good, rotten, frustrating attraction to her, but it was still there, underneath, simmering and drinking with her seemed a little like throwing gas on a fire.  


Things were back on track with Emma, and he planned to keep it there. He believed in his gut they were about to meet move forward soon, at any moment.

He was about to sneak out unseen, giving her one last glance to make sure she had not noticed him when she started texting someone suddenly....

And his phone vibrated in his hand. At the exact right time. He stared down at it in shock

_E- Does beer and French fries count as real food?_

He typed fast, his eyes never leaving her as he hit send

_K- Sure if it's Guiness, it's like a complete food_

And watched her receive it again and respond

_E- And Ketchup is definitely a vegetable right? _

And again, his heart pumping fast in his chest

_K- Technically tomato is a fruit, but I sure a side of onion rings would qualify _

From his hiding spot against the wall he saw her receive the texts and smile at it, typing away again. He was too routed to the spot to even bother to look down at the last one. He felt a little like his time with her flashed before his eyes, as his brain worked hard to merge what he thought was two woman into one. 

Bloody hell, red dress WAS Emma Swan.

He started at the beginning, every encounter, all the banter, reviewing it all in this new light. The pieces all fit, it all clicked neatly into place. He needed time to process, time to think, concentrating simply on the overriding task of getting out of there unseen.

By the time he made it back to the flat (which inexplictedly had a futon in it now...placed ackwardly over the questionable stain) he was starting to recall, in horrible terrible detail everything he had said, from the beginning to Emma, not realizing her charade. He smacked himself in the forehead with his hand, rubbing the headache that was forming as the first emotion to break free of the turmoil that he felt inside was acute embarrassment at being so horribly, terribly blind. My god, his body was trying to tell him what his stupid brain and foolish heart have been too dense to understand.

The next emotion to hit was anger, pain. Hurt that she had hid this from him, let him believe that he was betraying her somehow by lusting after her all along. My god, the work day torture pen dropping, took on a whole new meaning knowing it was Emma, messing with him. Bloody hell, what he had stupidly, sentimentally said to her at lunch?

Speaking of lunch, she HAD made that lunch date in Boston after all! My God. And when he discovered her in this flat, she must have thought at first he had figured it out. He groaned out loud at that memory, at how sure he was he had sorted it all out.

Then came the excitement. Anticipation at the thought that the woman he loved, who he was pretty sure despite her shenanigans loved him, was gorgeous, stunning and literally had caught his blood on fire before he even understood her identity. Her touch now, when he knew who she was, would likely end him. He suddenly contemplated that futon in an entirely more exciting light. And what Emma must have been up to putting it there in the first place.

He sat on the futon, clutching at his heart a little, wondering, desperately what the next move was, what should be done. Gold would be there tomorrow and they were so close to breaking the code.

Suddenly, lastly came the humor of it all, the ridiculousness of the situation.   Emma was a piece of work for doing this to him, and heaven help him, he must really love her, because he actually liked it about her. Liked that she was tough, smart and could trick him. Had no issue that life with her would be a constant challenge, but an adventure.

He would live with chia pets, cheezie stains and totally inappropriate quanties of shampoo... Heck he would follow this insanity  to the end of the Earth, for her, so really her transgressions, in the grand scheme of what he saw their lives together was minor. He was, and had always has been in it for the long haul.

Of course, he would have to get her back. For a sense of fairness and all. He could not let her completely off the hook.

Because Emma Swan had no idea that he knew who she was now, and she really, really deserved the revenge he was about to dish out.


	17. Chapter 17

**EMMA**

Emma left work early, eager to finally have a chance to go through Killian's work and contribute her own ideas, to combine their skills to finally understand exactly what they had, what they were dealing with. Things started clicking together until she got it completely open, the only remaining barrier a simple password key. One five digit entry was all that separated them from the voice messages.

They were so close, but whoever created the program was a mad-genius. They would have only three tries to get the code right, failing which they would lose whatever it was they had their hands on.

And with her name all over the more minor white collar stuff, she could not just hand it over to government officials and not know what it was. It could incriminate her, or Killian for that matter, or Gold could throw money at the right corrupt official and make it disappear.

No, it was best for Killian and her to know what it was themselves, before risking involving anyone else in this drama.

She texted Killian about her progress, and he told her about Milah. She was really not surprised he had a loss himself in his past, she had always felt a sense of kinship between them. It was awful, and even though it was a text, she felt horrible for Killian and how he must be feeling remember the pain that the death of someone you love could bring. Emma understood the feeling, from losing Graham. She reverted to her defense mechanism, making a bad jokes about what food she was claiming to consider eating.

But then her stomach did growl at the thought of food, and it occurred to her, as she left the apartment that she should actually get something to eat.

She stood at the bar ordering, doing what she could to fend off any unwanted advances, when she thought of him, likely at the flat now, beginning to process her work.

She thought about that futon, and cursed herself for her own lies that was separating her from the person that she loved. Thinking of him, she began to text him

_** E- ** Does beer and French fries count as real food?_

_K- Sure if it's Guiness, it's like a complete food_

_E- And Ketchup is definitely a vegetable right? _

_K- Technically tomato is a fruit, but I sure a side of onion rings would qualify _

She smiled at that, actually ordering a chicken salad and a diet coke to go, and responded

_E-Hmm alcohol and grease= a perfect balanced start to  the morning_

But he stopped responding

_E- Killian?_

Emma sighed, figuring he was probably getting into the work now and did not want to be distracted by her nonsense. She left the bar, but could not help but stand a little helpless on the street corner, looking up at the building she knew Killian was in, her dinner wilting in her hands.

She had spent the last five years of her life working and living alone, and it used to be enough for her. Yet she stared at the light in the window realizing the last thing she wanted to go was go back to the artificial apartment Gold had provided to her and spend the rest of the evening alone. She was so sick of being alone.

Gold might be coming tomorrow, but she no longer wanted to wait even another day. It was time to come clean and tell him, before the situation got more out of control, and the lies too big for them to recover from.

Her stomach flipped a little, nervous at his reaction but she marched back to the flat, shoulders back in determination, ready to have it out and super glad she had put on the good, lacey underwear that morning, you know, just in case it went well.

She entered the apartment to find him siting on the futon, reading her notes, making his own in the little book that they had been sharing to communicate their work ideas to each other. He looked up at her, and nodded his greeting, but other than that sat there in silence, one eyebrow raised as if waiting for her to speak.

Her mouth decided to go dry at the same time her hands started to sweat. He looked so good to her there suddenly, with simply his sleeves rolled up, and his vest discarded. As per usual he seemed unable to button a shirt past the half way point in his chest, and suddenly all of the longing that she had been pushing down through all this drama seemed to bubble up inside her.

She desperately wanted to see what was under the rest of those clothes. To finally, after all this time be able to share their first kiss. To kiss the man she loved, rather desperately, despite her outward desire to hide this vulnerability. To remind herself that love was strength, not weakness.

But how to tell him in the way that would lead to kisses the fastest? She bit her lip at this dilemma. Perhaps she should have texted it ahead to prepare him and then showed up in nothing but a long coat and a really big smile to soothe any ire on his part.

She opened her mouth to start, but he was looking at her a little funny, almost amused, but not quite and the words got caught on her tongue as she stumbled over that. She was no good at this, and while she struggle how to simply begin to tell the tale, he decided to speak.

 _"Emma and I can trust you, right Jennifer?"_ He said, just looking at her, softly in that accent of his

" _Of course"_

_"Good, because I am funny about trust and secrets. I have forgiven you and Emma for not telling me that you know each other, but I really don't think I could forgive another breach of trust, another secret"_

Emma gulped at this and tried not to wince, the pit of her stomach aching at this statement. She tried to tell him, but the fear set in suddenly...

_"I don't have to worry about this from Emma. I know she would never deliberately hide anything big from me, mess with my feelings..."_

And Emma, in her panic finally found her voice

" _What if it was just in fun?"_

Killian looked at her, and said simply " _I don't think it would be okay."_ He suddenly smiled very brightly, adding _"Luckily, I know Emma cares to much about me to have hidden anything else from me... I justwanted to make sure you understood the need to be truthful as well._

Emma officially no longer had an appetite. She looked mournfully at the futon, which he half lounged on, mocking her. She needed to tell him, but she just. could. not. do. it.

She started to panic, the fear set in, but he turned back to his notes, ignoring her. Humming a little under his breath. Licked his lips a little with his tongue while he read and she felt very much like screaming all of a sudden.

He suddenly flopped the futon down, to the bed position, stretching out on it, and she noticed his feet were sockless, his pants rolled up, his ankles bare and crossed as he lounged almost oblivious to her presence and continued reading. Emma had never understood weird fetishes, but somehow even his ankles seemed sexy to her, likely on the theory that the more bare skin of his she could see the better.

He did seem a little off, his vibe strange, but Emma wasn't sure the energy was not originating from her as she stood there.... Wanting. He put his arm behind his head as he read and his shirt rode up, only enough to show an inch or two of his flat abs, which taunted her with the curiosity of how it would taste. Her appetite came screaming back all of sudden, but not for her food, long forgotten.

He looked up at her suddenly, winking at her, which her traitorous body misinterpreted as an invitation.

Instead it was a dismissal " _If you don't mind love, I would rather be alone."_

Emma stumbled out, a mass of hormones trying to figure out how she went in for kisses and came out alone. She rested her head against the back of the door squeezing her eyes shut and breathing deep to cope.

Her lace underwear began to itch, just to add to her torment.

And here she thought cold showers was a guy thing.

God damn it.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but fun...

**KILLIAN**

Last night had only been a warm up, as Emma had returned to the flat unexpectedly, and he had not had time to do anything more devious to her.

It had occurred to him at first that he could flirt with her, as red dress  and aggressively come on to her as payback. Yet he knew Emma was too smart for that. Emma knew from the day she had tortured him at work that he was loyal enough to her not to chase "Jennifer" and if he suddenly did a 180 on this, she would see through it, know that something was up.

So he simply gave her a speech on trust and then ignored her. It took everything he had to keep himself under control as he watched her struggle. At one point she looked at that futon with such sadness in her eyes, such longing, he almost totally lost it and broke down.

My god, she was beautiful. Stunning. She was just well, everything to him. It was really a shame about this revenge thing. But he needed to set the tone of the relationship, otherwise she would walk all over him in the future, if he did not fight back, she would  take advantage of his sentimental, foolish heart.

Gold was coming today, and he knew he was not as good as her at hiding his emotions. So he thought of what he was about to do next as.... practice.

He knew the company flat Gold had set her up in and it was easy enough at work with his clearance to get another key. And he could not tell her with the apartment being bugged, and added bonus as he really did not trust himself not to break with the right, umm incentive.

So off he went to Emma's place letting himself in, and while she still sleep, deciding to shower. Turning on the shower got her attention pretty fast

" _It is just me Killian"_ he called from inside the bathroom

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"My water is not working at my apartment, so I came to shower"_

He showered fast, having actually already done it already earlier at his own place. He had to do what he could to reduce his own urges, so it had been an extra long shower with lots of um.. soap. Certain part of his body where very, very clean now.

He walked out, almost naked, in the smallest, most ridiculous excuse of a towel he could find, and decided to make  breakfast. He may or may not have done sit ups and push ups earlier to give it all the maximum effect. He also did a very poor job drying himself off....

She was about to say something to him when she caught sight of him, and she actually took a step back at it, clutching the kitchen counter top behind her with her hands, as if for support. And he could swear he actually heard the woman gurgle.

" _Jesus Christ Killian, put some clothes on"_ She exclaimed at him suddenly, but he ignored her, glad to see that Gold's people had actually stocked the fridge, so that there was food he could occupy himself by attempting to cook instead.

 _"Simmer down, I am in a towel, I am not going to try anything"_ And he did everything he could to ignore her, standing there looking absolutely adorable in big baggy PJ's that covered her effectively enough to make his role easier. Her eyes were wide in horror, and he was happy to see some other emotion entirely. He signalled her with her hand to remind her that Gold was listening.

 _"That is not a towel, that is a face cloth!"_ And he didn't think she was aware that she did it, but the woman actually fanned herself.

" _Is the towel small or am I just too big for it?"_ He grinned at her, despite himself, running his hand through his wet hair, which was a little precarious for that towel.

 _"Killian!"_   and this time she most definitely gurgled.

 _"Fine, I will put some clothes on"_ And he disappeared to put his boxers on, while she dressed herself. When she came out again to find him cooking eggs in his boxer briefs, and still nothing else, the look on her face was so comical that he had to shove his head in the fridge fast not to lose. his. shit. and start laughing.

He watched her struggle for what to say, because she was unable to confess with Gold listening. So finally she managed

 " _I don't think your umm special friend would approve of you prancing around here half naked"_ And Killian was loving how very strained her voice was sounding. She was now trying to use the tactic of looking anywhere but at him, at she was staring off at this spot on the wall, that he was pretty sure really was not that interesting.

 _"Nah, It's fine, she would understand, you are like Katie Holmes to me now..."_ He finished the eggs, having a seat at the counter, trying to look as innocent as possible, tucking into them casually as he could.

_"What the hell does that mean...Katie Holmes, that makes no sense"_

_"Do you remember when she was younger, she was all cute and hot, and she was my favorite actress, if you know what I mean.."_

_"I am assuming you are referring to her Dawson Creek days, a show targeted towards teenage girls..."_

_"No, no, the manly one she was in, with the zombies, and the guns and all that blood..."_

_"I sorry but did you picture yourself as Dawson or Pacey in this fantasy of yours?"_

_"Hello, please,.. which one was the slightly bad boy, with the boat named true love who actually got the girl in the end....?"_

_"I have no idea the point of this..."_

_"The point is, that Katie Holmes used to be special to me. The she grew up, married Tom Cruise and became tainted..."_

_"Are you trying to say that I am tainted....?"_

_"No I am trying to say, that sometimes when you get to know someone, attraction fades. I can look at you, like a picture of Katie Holmes now, and know that you are both beautiful, but you know, not be, well (he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively) moved anymore by the sight."_

He watched Emma stand there, her mouth open with no more sound coming out as she tried to process what he was saying.

_"So you are saying that you no longer find me attractive?'_

_"No, no. I still think you are attractive, but like, how I feel about art. You look at it, you know its beautiful and you are supposed to appreciate it, but it just doesn't interest you particularly, you can look away, on to the next one, and not think about it anymore. "_

_"So I think she will be pleased, to know we can be friends like this, and hang out with any initial attraction long gone."_

And left her with that to get dressed, and prepare for the day with Gold.

And he thought to himself, I am totally going to hell for this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**EMMA**

Emma woke up in panic, hearing a sudden sound, having slept poorly the night before in the first place, with the twin trauma of not knowing what to do about Killian and Gold's arrival. Someone was in the shower. She did not get a chance to even react much until Killian called out that it was him.

As he showered, she quickly moved her fairy tale book into a hidden place where she would not risk him seeing it, opening it to discover that somewhere, likely when he had been at her New York apartment he had corrected his inscription to read love instead of from. She traced her finger over that simple word, regretting not telling him earlier, believing in her heart that Killian, would never have done such a thing to her, to trick her as she is doing. And she wondered at how to begin to deserve him.

So with that in her heart, she was shocked to discover him, practically naked in the kitchen. She actually took a step  back, clutching the kitchen counter top behind her with her hands, trying to fight down the sound bubbling up within her. He was not just almost naked, he was wet and naked. His hair was damp and spikey and excess water was still dripping down his chest. She longed to simply help dry. him. off.

He was even better without clothes than what she thought. A little on the lean side, but absolutely beautiful. She gripped those countertop edges, fighting the urge to physically attack him (in the good way), the desire was so immediate, so powerful. But he thought she was Jennifer. What the hell was he doing?

" _Jesus Christ Killian, put some clothes on"_

_"Simmer down, I am in a towel, I am not going to try anything"_

She went hot everywhere, all over, right down to her toes, and felt a little like she was going to faint. Or maybe have a heart attack. Or maybe start to cry? She was such a jumble she wasn't exactly sure of much. Her brain tried to comprehend desperately what he was doing, because he certainly was not hitting on her, just going about his merry way in the kitchen as if it was a regular, everyday occurrence for him to be semi-naked in her place.

Sorry Jamie Oliver, but he was no longer Emma's favorite naked chef.

She had never wanted anything more in her entire life. Anything. Everything else paled in comparison. And she had no idea what to do about it. She was just decided to maybe dive in and make a grab for him when he signalled her with her hand to remind her that Gold was listening.

Shit. She could not confess if she wanted to. Even if she could find  a way. So she found the only words she could:

 _"That is not a towel, that is a face cloth!"_ She was so very, very hot all of a sudden. This was way worse than last night with the modest glance at chest hair and some ankles. Other words were exchanged but she really genuinely could not process them all. All of her senses were to busy occupied elsewhere to bother. He left the room to change, and she did the same, surprised to find herself actually shaking a little when she dressed. To try to avoid temptation with Gold likely having them monitored, she put on her ugliest, saddest looking underwear, as if that somehow would protect her from any malfeasance.

When she went back out, the situation, if you could call it that, had not improved, and he was now simply in boxers shorts. Out of sheer desperation she looked anywhere but at him. Should she be jealous she wondered? Was he hitting on her as Jennifer? What was he doing? She managed only

" _I don't think your umm special friend would approve of you prancing around here half naked"_

Which of course was part lie, because Emma definitely, really approved in theory since it was in front of herself. She just wish he knew that it was her. And she could touch him. Just a little feel, to see if that chest hair was as soft as it looked. She wanted to have him, not eggs for her breakfast.

He gave some speech about Katie Holmes, that was more than a little bizarre, but he made his point. He wanted Emma Swan, and had totally overcome his attraction to her in the process, not understanding they were the same person. He ended the speech with the statement that:

_"So I think she will be pleased, to know we can be friends like this, and hang out with any initial attraction long gone."_

Oh she was a lot of things right now, but pleased was definitely not one of them. He went to change and she called out that she would meet him at work, desperately just needed to get out of there, get some fresh air while she tried to process that Killian, suddenly, was completely immune to her charms.

She was having very much the opposite reaction.

When she got to work, Gold was there.

He called her, alone into the boardroom, and left her there for a mind numbing 168 minutes, disappearing, likely to review the surveillance. She was sure it was supposed to be a form of intimidation, to see if she got nervous or started to sweat. Good thing she wore her comfy undies. Emma coped, half imaging what she was going to do to Killian to prove he very much wanted her, mostly creative things that exposed to herself that she had a shocking handcuff fetish. The other half trying to hide her mirth from the goons sitting silently in the room, unmoving, just staring at her as Killian caused trouble on the other side of the glass, behind their backs to entertain her.

He knew that Gold was trying to break her and was determined to keep her relaxed. 

Though the glass wall he:

1\. Skipped by, clicking his heels like an adorable idiot

2.Decided to walk by, casually, as if nothing was wrong in that terrible puce sweater from lost and found, and even the glimpse of his abs could not save the outfit

3\. Lip sang about 60% of Katie Perry "Roar" when it played on the work radio station (way to enthustically) Jimmy Fallon style

4\. Enthusiastically  hit on womanizer Victor, whose reaction was priceless (not that there was anything wrong with that)

Emma had to close her eyes when he started to try to do the dance moves to Beyonces "Single Ladies" to keep from losing her shit, as some middle aged assistant started to dance along. At least all of this helped the sheer lust of the morning, finally subside. 

She was in love with an absolute moron. Of course, he was also a genius, as he was back in his office somewhere by the time Gold finally, menchingly entered the boardroom, and Emma was grinning quite stupidly to herself, hardly the sweaty, nervous mess Gold's attempt at psychological warfare was hoping to produce.

Guilty people hardly sat there under intimidation with a goofy smile on their face.

Gold wasted no time having the goons exit.

" _I am sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Swan, but I needed to make sure my new wife was settled"_

_"I see that you have not been productive in finding me any reasonable suspects"_

_"Sorry Gold, but I can not find what is not here"_

_"Except there is still Killian Jones"_

_"You ruled him out in Boston.."_

_"That I did dearie, until your land lady described a man fitting just his description."_

Emma's blood ran cold, and she was so glad she had not entered into this already shaken. She kept her features as bored and disinterested as possible and then,

" _We both saw his room and he would not have had time to come from New York to Boston"_

_"Which is why he is still breathing but I find him a suspect. I did not want to do this Ms Swan, but part of the evidence taken is very incriminating against you, and therefore our interests in this are aligned."_

He slid the white collar blackmail over to Emma, and she pretended to see it for the first time, letting her true outrage at the fake documents show on her face, her eyes showing her rage.

_"These are fake"_

" _Maybe so dearie, but they will convict you. You see, I am smarter then you and thought ahead." " If I go down, you go down with me..."_

Emma was not dumb, so she saw it coming, and did not even mind as it fit into her plans and would give the next step for her and Killian some cover.

_ "What do you expect me to do, tell him I am really Emma to build his trust and then try to seduce the truth out of him?" _

_ "I knew you were street smart dearie... And in return this paperwork disappears as well, do we have a deal?" _

_ "Deal, but how do you know I can seduce him?" _

Gold laughed, and it was kind of high pitched and creepy

_ "We have been monitoring your homes dearie, and he showered at his place this morning before claiming to need to shower at yours. Why else would he do that other than to try to seduce you?_

He showered at his place first? Why else indeed?

Then it clicked for her suddenly and she was so enraged that she almost forgot to school her expression for the power hungry murdering bastard in front of her.

Killian Jones, you rotten no good tease. When had he figured it out?

_"Oh I will get him Gold"_ she swore, smiling with enough malice to satisfy him.  


She only grimaced when she remembered her unfortunate underwear choice.

Well she was already undercover and now on the war path so why not go commando?


	20. Chapter 20

**KILLIAN**

She left the apartment fast, anguished looking, and it was a good thing he had planned the attack where Gold could hear, as he would have broken down and told her. She just looked so confused and adorable at the end...

And he loved her, completely, every part of her, exactly as she was. 

And he hadn't even kissed her yet. 

He hadn't even kissed her yet.

Bloody hell.

When he got to work she was already seated in the boardroom with the twin terrors, both positioned to just stare at her. She was strong and tough his Emma and he had faith that Gold would not break her, but they were, and if he had his way, were always going to be a team, and he would do what he could to support her through this.

Which in this case meant losing a shocking amount of dignity. The puce sweater was one thing, but he was not sure his staff would ever recover from the sight of him trying to dance. It just was not pretty, he knew that, but it helped give Emma strength. He could see her stay relaxed, and work on her excellent poker face while he did everything he could to amuse her. She was so good, so tough in there that he wasn't even sure he was successful in his goal until part way through his rendition of Single Ladies she was forced to close her eyes.

He probably should be a little humiliated, but it wasn't really his style. He declared his own fabulousness, winked suggestively at Victor and disappeared into his office. 

Emma would handle Gold. He believed in her.

When he heard she was finishing, he went to the executive lounge, in search of caffeine and sugar to recharge Emma when she was done. He stared at the vending machine trying determine which item had the lowest nutritional value, sure that would be the one she would want.

A woman sat there reading, and since he had never seen her before, he could not help but ask

" _Can I help you with something?"_

_"No thank you, I am just waiting for my husband. We are newlyweds and he does not like me to far from him."_

_"Its hard to be separated from the ones you love"_ Killian said, and thought of Emma, who it was time to stop playing each other and move forward. Next opportunity, Gold be damned, he was telling her.

" _Yes, exactly. Everyone sees my husband as a corporate raider, a villian, but I see a good man inside, who loves me"_ she smiled a little to herself  _"He says I am the most important thing to him"_

" _I am sorry, but are you Mrs. Gold?"  
_

_"Yes, but please, Belle will do fine."_

_"Nice to meet you Belle it's been a pleasure"_ Killian said, and he really really meant it.

Belle.

Five simple letters, but so personal to Gold. The wife the public knew nothing about who he apparently refused to allow from his side.

It was all he could do to walk back to where Emma was at a reasonable pace. His heart raced for him where his feet could not. It occurred to him late he could not say anything about it until later.

When he got there, she was still occupied again, Gold having decided to be here on legitimate issues as well and calling a meeting for the top twenty five or so employees. Emma was already flanked on both her sides by eager suitors oblivious to her clear lack of interest. 

He tossed her the food, taking a seat across from her, and she smiled at him in gratitude, consuming it at a speed to make a 17 year old boy jealous.

" _Thanks, I only got a washroom break"_

She sat across from him then, just looking at him, with no clear expression, having obviously decided  she was still at a poker table. Her eyes though distracted him with their sparkle. Mischievous. 

The meeting was boring, any fear of Gold being overcome by the allure of their phones for several employees. He could not text Emma with her right there without blowing that he knew, which he would rather do later in privacy, but he was relieved when somehow very sneakily, she managed to text underneath the table to him.

E _-I don't know how to tell you this, but I am here at this very table_

_K-You don't say? Who the redhead?_

The red head was a middle aged man name Jeffrey, with a bit of a paunch. Killian winked at him for fun. Jeffreys ears turned a little red at that.

She was going to tell him. Killian was spared from having to confess. He was proud of her, that was until..

" _No the brunette in the green blouse that came with Gold"_

And Killian looked over to see a woman of the right age hacking away in plain view on her phone...

What the hell was she up to? He looked at her again, impressed at her ability to text completely with one hand under the table and again the completely innocent look she somehow had plastered on her face. She was even managing a small conversation with the man beside her.

What the hell did he type back?

_K-"Why won't you look at me?"_

_E-"I don't want to tip Gold off"_

_K-What do you want me to do?"_

_E- "When we are done just pull me into the closet, say nothing because Gold is listening and give me a big kiss..."_

Emma must have tried valiantly, but she texted only a little off from the other woman. Killian stared at it in horror for a full 15 seconds, before it clicked. He looked up at Emma realizing that she well.... had realized and was on to him. She now held her phone right in front of her in open view texting

_E-You are a shit_

_K-Can't take what you dish out?_

_E-I have strict instructions from Gold to seduce you_

_What!_

To leave him chewing on that with no answers, she turned off her her phone right in front of him and just stared at him smiling, in a very predatory way for the rest of the meeting. 47 more torturous minutes. He folded his hands in front of him, staring back, trying to give as good as he got, both trying to get the other to break a smile or something first. Now that he knew that she knew he knew (he just hurt his brain a little with that) a new unspoken competition began to see who would get the other to make the first official move.

By some telepathic mutual agreement, they both disappeared after the meeting into supply closet, signaling each other the reminder that they were still being bugged.

They stood, almost touching, the sexual attraction crackling between them in the small space, each of them challenging the other to move first. Six long month of wanting flowing between them. He could feel her heat, radiating in waves off of her. He tapped his lips in invitation. She licked hers in response. He unbuttoned his shirt to his navel. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, careful to expose the white flesh of her neck...

So close, but neither of them prepared to touch first

He ran his hands through his hair, giving her his sexiest look... 

Suddenly Emma grinned at him, saying simply

" _I was so distracted this morning, I seem to have forgotten panties"_

And Killian thought, as much as he was capable with that statement

Emma 1    Killian 0

And he pounced towards her....

 


	21. Chapter 21

**EMMA**

Emma ended her meeting with Gold with the agreement she was to use seduction to see if Killian was the culprit. It was the perfect cover for her to take the next step forward with him, they would have to just be careful about what was said out loud. 

Gold admitted openly that he was monitoring everything they said, likely to intimidate, not realizing that he was actually giving her a weapon against him.

She was given just enough time to go the bathroom, and shed the underwear that resembled more or a rag than lingerie, her stomach growling in hunger. She had run from Killians antics too fast that morning to think about food. Not that she had an appetite for anything other than him anyways. Now she was hungry enough to contemplate the week old muffins at the end of the boardroom as an actual food choice. 

So when he showed up with a snickers, a bag of Cheetos and a diet Pepsi, her chest hurt a little, she was so moved by his thoughtfulness. She never understood the romance of red roses, but the lure of sugar and junk at a stressful time like this....yes please. 

She probably would have confessed her love right there, Gold be damned, except she was too busy shoving food into her mouth.

She messed with him only a little with the knowledge that he knew, purposely doing it in a way to make her point, but with him realizing she knew, he knew (whew) fairly fast. And the look on his face when she suggested a big kiss for green blouse was fairly priceless.

Then came the stare off, like a game, both of them with their cards on the table, finally, but wanting the other to go first.

After the meeting, they ended up in the closest, neither of the touching, but oh so close, that Emma could feel the heat of it all as they tried to goad the other into making the first move. The game, however ridiculous, after so long, only added to their chemistry, building tension.

She loved that he stood up against her, trying give back what she gave. Yet still a team. He proved that today, despite his shenagans, that he was a support when she needed one. They would push each other, challenge each other, but prop each other up, not down, to be stronger, better.

She still wanted to win though. On principle.  So she threw her best knock out punch.

" _I was so distracted this morning, I seem to have forgotten panties"_

His eyes went dark at that and he pounced on her suddenly, forfeiting, and every part of Emma's body sighed with relief as he made contact, pressing himself into her from ankles to shoulders as if to finally, finally make the two of them one.

His hand shoved into her hair, and hers did the same. They mirrored, their mouths hot over each others as their hands went wandering in unison over the others bodies. The kiss should have been ackward, as their very first... But it was not, with them kissing each other with passion and symmetry. Holy fucking shit... It was the type of kiss that she felt everywhere, just everywhere, including her heart.

She licked him from collar bone up his neck to his ear, nibbling a little, desperate for a taste. He copied that as well as her hands explored his chest under his half undone shirt. They both pulled at the others hair a little.

And they both burned so hot, so fast that they almost forgot that they were not truly alone and that Gold's goons where likely listening. He groaned and was about to say her name when Emma found the ability of thought, and quickly clasped her hands over his mouth just in time. She tugged his ear to remind him as he nipped at her hand playfully, doing something wicked with his tongue.

Helpless to do anything differently, she sighed and took out her phone, thinking only with them would they need to text at a time like this;

_E-Careful, they are listening play along_

She texted it with her hands while occupying her mouth against his own again. Then out loud, for their audience she said

 _"Killian, I care about you already to much to lie to you"_ She grinned 

" _You know I am working for Gold, but what you don't know (she paused dramatically using the time to explore his ass as much as she could with his pants)  but I AM EMMA SWAN."_

He widen his eyes, then rolled them in mock shock, clutching at his chest in fake horror

" _I don't understand... "_

_"The information Gold has will incriminate me Killian, not him. If I don't get it back, we won't be able to continue this, to be together."_

_"Thank you for telling me."_ He grinned at her wickedly " _I would never want a woman that would hide things, to play games"_

_" The lie physically hurt me, I am telling you at this first opportunity, please help save me"_

And she really did need saving, suddenly as his hands carcassed her bottom through her skirt and he actually hissed at the realization she had been air drying herself down there. Given their history, he likely had not actually believed her. He shoved his hand into the back, just a little to confirm his suspicions. 

She grinned that her telling the truth was so shocking to him... he kissed her again before

" _I am sorry Emma, but I have no idea who was behind it, truly. But I have some contacts.... So maybe we can work on this together...."_ he ran his hand down the curve of her body suggestively at the last part.

He then texted her

K- _Gold's new wife's name is Belle_

_E-What a beautiful five letter name...._

She smiled at him, excited but Gold was watching them to carefully for that just now.... She thought sadly about that futon...especially now as his hands tugged out her blouse ripping buttons in his eagerness. She was too lost in sensation for much thought until he snickered, then texted...

K _\- My god, this is the ugliest bra..._

Shit. She had not been able to lose it as she had been in a silk blouse

K- _Lets get rid of it_

_E-Sorry buddy, second base is my limit with those goons listening..._

But she kissed him again for good measure, wrapping her body around his and running her hands through the scruff of his face.

He disentangled enough to respond, texting with one hand as his other caressed her face, cupping it, looking right into her eyes and smiling and going in suddenly for another kiss, still passionate but sweeter.

Emma glanced down at her own phone, while he started sucking lightly on her neck to read 

_K- l love you_

She looked at him again, as he ran his thumb against her cheek, tears in hers eyes, she was so moved, despite her best efforts otherwise. He kissed her tenderly again, rubbing his knuckles softly across her face.

She was not as open with her emotions as him, could not even text it yet, but did what she could to tell him anyways with a reassuring smile and another, deeper kiss...

She finally pulled away enough to respond 

_ E- Really? By text? _

_ K- It's seems fitting somehow given our story._

She made up her mind that perhaps she could allow a steal to third, pushing him back against the supplies too vigorously, knocking the shelf back and showering them both suddenly with office supplies. 

And she really truly could not help herself. She picked up a large fallen office stapler, cooing for their listeners

" _Oh Killian, it so hard and large and like ten inches"_

 _"But why is it black?"_ And she started killing herself, making rude gestures with it.

 Killian,refusing to give into a challenge, found an abandoned water bottle declaring loudly

" _Oh my god, this is so wet, I could drink it..."_   They both covered each others mouths with that one, both trying not to crack.

And that's pretty much how Victor found them, likely checking out the noise, both trying not to lose their shit, but their shirts half undone, hair messed, lips swollen and Emma brandishing a stapler to the sudden intruder as if a gun.

He took it all in, simply looking relieved at Killian,whose hand was still on Emma's ass. But then Killian just winked at him again smiling suggestively, like really, really suggestively. When Victor shocked them both by seeming to take the suggestion seriously and moved into the storage to join them, it became a competition again, this time to flee first and abandon the other behind with poor Victor.

EMMA 1    KILLIAN 1-  Emma thought as he got around Victor first, bolting with the dumbest, gleeful look on his face. She sighed, turning to dissuade her new " friend" , hoping that the sight of her terrible bra would help. This time she would keep the no panties part to herself. I will get you for this Jones, she promised to herself, as Victor eagerly made another pass at her.

Killian had broken three of the buttons on her blouse, so puce sweater found a new home after all...

 


	22. Chapter 22

**KILLIAN**

 

It might have been a little soon, confessing his love for her almost immediately after their first kiss, but Killian did not care. The feel of her in his arms, at last, was already in the process of being tucked away in his memories for safety, as one of the best moments of his life and he did not want it tainted with regret later by not telling her what was in his heart.

Or in their case texting it.

Killian was not a coward and he did not want to hold back anymore. From the moment he kissed her and it was more, much more than everything he had ever hoped it would be, he knew he was done permanently with other woman. Her kiss touched more than his lips, it branded his heart.

And women, not men were supposed to be the sloppy sentimental ones. He could just see him one day with his big stack of wedding magazines, having narrowed down 32 dress choices and blabbering on about the color scheme or cake flavor whle she whined wanting an elopement...

She was probably punching Victor in the face and planning her next Munchie attack, while he sat at his desk, mapping out their futures together. A few baby names danced suddenly through his mind and he was, to his horror, too far gone even for the tolerance level of even his own stomach.

When she finally reappeared (in that horrible sweater again, that thing needed to be burned....with that bra...) she smiled triumphantly at him as Victor sulked by, walking a little funny, refusing to make eye contact

K _\- Swan, why would you wear no panties, to torture me I presume, but then THAT bra? Is that trailer park sexy?_

_E-Oh, got to keep you on your toes..._

_K-You forgot to do landry, and you already turned the other ones inside out for the clean side, didn't you?_

_E-You can wash clothes? I just though you bought new ones?_

_K-Nice try but that bra is so old, it is now sexy again, only because it disintegrates when you touch it..._

_E- You could have had hot red lace yesterday, but you wanted to be alone to plot your revenge..._

_K-Speaking of the that, I will go to the flat to try the code and order take out, you wait for me at my place..._

_E-But... The FUTON Killian.... With NO ONE listening...._

_K-He will be suspicious if we disappear together... Just figure out a way at the apartment_

_E-Loud Music?_

_K-No, he will think we are talking underneath it..._

_E-Challenge accepted... I have an idea_

_K- Why does that send a chill down my spine...._

_E-I will go get my things for the night and meet you as soon as you can..._

Killian wondered how many shampoos to expect to make the trip....

He tried to shake himself out of his pitiful love coma, to remind himself of the password, the information and the murderous bastard that still stood between him and his Swan. He would need help disposing of what he had, once he knew what it was of course, and it made sense to line up the next step and be prepared.

Knowing whatever he had would be important, the second he was on his way to the flat he called David Nolan again, whose military hero status before the sheep farming granted him access to the very top of the US defense. And that's what it would likely take to bring a billionare like Gold down... someone even more powerful.

David assured him he could get a private line to the Secretary of the State herself, and would call ahead to set it up and warn her that something big was coming in on Gold and to be prepared. Although he barely knew him there was something deeply good, moral about David, and Killian was confident he could trust him.

He ordered the takeout for cover as to where he had been, avoiding garlic and onions in anticipation...of well, you know, wondering Emma' s plans to ummm tackle the evening later...

He then immediately prepared everything, his hands shaking eagerly as he typed Belle, with the knowledge he could avenge Milah, closing a chapter on that life and open a new one, with Swan in the same five letters.

So it hit him hard when the screen flashed wrong password and indicated an error. They had already agreed earlier to try power as the word, leaving only two more chances, before they lost everything. Now they were down to only one.

His heart was racing and his head hurt. Shit. No...

And then he noticed the capital lock on, and swore at himself...bloody hell. This time he typed carefully, cursing his stupidity, again, without the capital lock, Belle

And the password cleared and the voicemails opened before his eyes....

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- some fairly (maybe) offensive stuff in this chapter... and sorry Sunny, I know you have been wanting really good hot smut, but I really, really could not help myself.... I just. can't....  
> shorter than planned as broke it up into two parts to post twice today instead of once....

** EMMA **

Emma made it to Killian's apartment, glad actually she had the time necessary  to put on her second best underwear, a one piece corset thing that was so horribly uncomfortable, it just had to look good... not the mention to quickly groom herself in preparation before making it over to his place.

He texted her when the code was broken, and the voicemail accessible, and she found earphones for her cell, so that he could play them for her immediately, without them being heard by their audience. It was, strangely one of their first telephone calls to each other...although she did not talk out loud, luckily her personal cell was still secure and they did not want Gold going looking for it.

The voicemails took her breathe away. They were better than she had even hoped. Almost too good... that concerned her partially, that it could be that easy. When did things go that easy? On the voicemail Gold was speaking clearly, arranging murder for a very, very steep price to another unidentified individuals. Why was that other voice familiar?  It was clear that the other person was outsourcing the job and Emma, as Killian must have been doing on his own end quickly googled the victims, already recognizing two of them of the three clear names. None of them were Milah Gold, but getting him on murder, instead of some more white collar crime....holy shit.

Gold was known as a corporate raider, swooping in when the competition was weak, crippled and buying up the company.

What the public did not know was that Gold was creating his own opportunities. Four years ago, the public thought that the head of ACE computer died in a plane crash accident in St. Maartan's. A small engine repair gone wrong. Two years ago, the private owner of what was then the world's largest software company had murdered his own family in a rage, the evidence irrefutable. He went to jail asserting his innocence, until he hung himself. The last one, a Greek tycoon, died a little on the young side in Turkey of a heart attack.

No one had thought to connect these to Gold. They already thought he was a monster by taking advantage of the opportunities, these so- called tragedies to expand his empire. But he was actually creating them.

_ K- Why keep it? It is so incriminating? _

_ E-Because of the voice. He keeps it to blackmail the other person... to keep the other person in line. And the other person is a threat to him, that's why he hid it only on my computer, in case the other person broke into all of his others. I was a middle employee, working from home. No one would have thought to check my files... _

_ K- No name is said, I have been over it three times now _

_ E-Killian, I know that voice, I just can't place it _

_ K-I have sent a copy to David, we can trust him, and he will get it to the top. They should be able to take care of it from there _

_ E-How long? _

_ K-We are in London, England, I don't know but it will take them time to get organized _

Emma's heart pounded, nervous and excited. This was going to destroy the bastard and take down his own empire... (Hmm... she and Killian were going to need new jobs..)

_ E- Get back here so we can celebrate.... _

Emma thought the best plan was to appease Gold, was to lie low and give him what he was expecting... Emma seducing Killian to try to get information out of him. In her mind, the risk was less if they where acting like he expected, and well... she had this god damn corset thing on and no way was it going unappreciated. It hurt like a bitch, as did these stupid heels. Why was sexy so painful?

She was getting excited though, especially with her other preparations.

The challenge of finally being with him, together, was of course that people were listening, for crying out loud. It was going to be stressful enough for Emma to be expected to be intimate with someone and then actually stay to see them again afterwards, let alone know she was being recorded. Some people might find the thought exciting, a turn on, but Emma just grimaced at the idea of those goons, and maybe even Gold listening in. Oh god, and the FBI or whoever later when the tapes got confiscated. She got this overly dramatic image of the tapes somehow being played at Gold's trial....... no thank you.

And just staying quiet for it was not an option either. It would make her seem frigid and be weird, and make Gold think she was not doing her job properly. No- she wanted them to think she was hot, she just didn't want them to hear her.... such a dilemma. Loud music, when Gold knew,she knew he was listening, seemed too suspicious.

But Emma had an idea.

She googled pornography, searching for one with a guy with a voice that sounded like Killian's and a woman with an American accent, and found one that would work, relieved and not checking it further.  The amount of porn on the internet boggled her mind a little. She may or may not have lost five minutes to one labelled "female friendly". Killian was way hotter than that. Wait... focus... she needed to focus.

The plan was simple. She would play the porn video nice and loud, and they could you now... themselves, with the added fun of having to try to stay quiet, knowing at the very least she was not being recorded into police record infamy. And what was being recorded would make her sound like a hot porno star....perfect.

It was brilliant. Problem solved.

She was so excited about breaking the code, it was causing adrenaline, which was causing her to really, really want Killian to get here already.

When he entered the apartment, she gave him only the time necessary to put the dinner down before pouncing, grabbing him by the collar of his coat and doing her best to kiss the breath out of him. He pulled apart just enough to shed his coat onto the floor as Emma clutched at his face, sucking on his tongue a little, her other hand exploring her way down his body. Thank you Gold for this wonderful seduction plan... Emma thought yanking his shirt out of his pants to make room for her hands and biting on his neck a little.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him, and carried her over into the bedroom, where Emma had everything set up. He looked at the laptop set up questioningly, and Emma pressed play to start the video, pulling on his ear, to make it clear to him that it was for their nosy listeners.

Killian, looked like he was going to say (well okay text) something, and Emma, wanting no more distractions, flashed him enough of the personal torture device she was wearing as underwear to get him to refocus his attention.

Neither one of them paid attention to the video that was playing as there energy was finally on each other. Emma used her hands to divest him of his clothing, licking, biting or kissing in equal measure all new bared flesh that she encountered. Although they were both playing silent, not wanting to compete with the pros onscreen, he would buckle his body under her touch in a way that she knew he was being properly affected. Not being able to make a sound did add to the heat somehow...

He then did the same to her until there was nothing left but their underwear, as they both tried to drag it out, prolong it, to not finish long before their video partners. Killian hands cupped Emma's breasts sucking lightly on them through her corset, clearing approving of the better clothing choice.

Emma ignored the groans and the cheesy lines from the video...(other than damn the FBI was going to think they were hot fucking shit) focusing on Killian. Laying her body over his, so that as much of their naked flesh could touch as possible, he started to try to get the corset thing off, stroking her in the process.  Emma was kissing her way down his body to divest him of his underwear and to finally see all of him when from the screen finally came something worthy of distracting them

" _Put your big toe in it and wiggle it around for me, oh yeah harder"_ Put what in where? _"Loosen it all up for me big girl "_ the voice on the TV cooed and Emma turned around to stare at the porno in horror. Loosen what up?

She could feel the laugher start to shake through Killian's body underneath her as he clearly heard it as well

" _Oh daddy, that's good, let it all out, now spread it all over me.........."_ Emma turned and almost gagged at the sight of it. She REALLY should have read the description, but she was so excited to find the male with an accent...

She looked at Killian in horror shaking her head no. no. no. and thankfully he looked easily as disgusted, as tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he tried desperately not to laugh. His hands left her ass to clutch at his ribs as his body vibrated from it. He grabbed his phone desperately

_ K-"What is wrong with you?" _

_ E- OMG- gross _

 I mean chocolate and whip cream... that had sugar in it... but there was NOTHING sweet about what was happening on that screen. Oh my god, STOP THAT, people STOP THAT. And STOP talking about it out loud, where people would hear and...OMG.... people will be thinking it was her permanently in some police file somewhere.

When the next line of " _now wash me off baby"_ came blaring for the screen, with no sign of water anywhere, they both made a dive to stop it at the same time, knocking each other off the bed, with the laptop with it. Emma landed right on top of him with a loud "ummpphh".

They were both totally out of control by then, kissing each other frantically, less out of passion by that point, but more out of an overwhelming need to stop from laughing out loud at Emma's tragic porno choice.

And suddenly, an option that really would have worked just as well had Emma thought of it first entered her head, and struggling to her feet for their listeners she said, in her worst porno imitation voice.

" _I am sooooo diiirrrttttyyy (she almost lost it at that) baby, not that type of shower, lets have a real one together.."_ And she dashed to the bathroom praying that the sound of the water running would effectively drown the sound out....

She looked behind her, giving Killian her best come hither look, as he followed behind, shaking his head, clearly torn somewhere between lust and hilarity.

Emma turned the shower on, pleased that the water pressure made a reasonable amount of noise, as Killian followed into the bathroom behind her....

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way is this stopping next chapter.... But I should be able to end by chapter 30...

**KILLIAN  
**

 

Oh my god... that video was sooo tragic. It was a really _shitty_ porno.....His poor body was a jumbled mess again, having looked right at that..., like a train wreck, and then again at Emma, wearing well... he wasn't quite sure what it was but he really, really liked it.

How his body could be humming with red hot burning desire and yet be revolted at the same time was beyond him. But Emma was involved, so he wasn't surprised. Something told him life with her would always be an adventure. And he was going to totally harass her about this later. He could already think of a few inappropriate jokes...

Emma pulled herself off him, and smiled happily at him suddenly, as a thought occurred to her. Even now, after all this, his breath got knocked out of him a little at the sight of that smile. Even worse when it suddenly became somehow both mischievous and naughty, and she said for their listeners

 " _I am sooooo diiirrrttttyyy  baby, not that type of shower, lets have a real one together.."_ And she dashed to the bathroom, playfully, looking behind her with what Killian could only guess was her best come hither look.

And damn, that look worked, as he followed obediently behind her.

He seriously, seriously liked this idea. The two of them, a  hot shower, and the ability to actual make some noise, with the shelter of sound of the water...hitting... their... bodies... together, something deep inside him sighed "finally", because no way could this go wrong...

Emma turned the shower on, and he could tell she was testing the noise level for her comfort, but really, how could any  sounds they made be worse than that movie? He wondered if the goons were listening more intently or covering their ears at what they thought they were doing.

He tried valiantly to get his body back on track, admiring Emma's behind as she played with the water temperature of the shower, waiting for things to heat up. It was definitely time for them to turn up the heat.  That video had already had the effect of a cold, cold shower...

She turned around, smiling seductively at him, pulling at his boxer briefs, looking at him up and down from his toes to his head, batting her eyes at him suggestively. But he was not quite, prepared... not quite at attention enough, with that disaster outside for her to have her first look at him. He would rather make that as impressive as possible. There was only one first impression after all...  In order to rise again fully to the occasion, he pressed her against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, kissing her again, sliding his hand down the base of her spine. She moaned against him, and he renewed his efforts, using his tongue to be as wicked as possible against her skin.

He was suddenly  ready again, and just about to give the shower, and whatever soap was in it a proper go when Emma suddenly pushed away and said, almost panicked

" _Fuck. Fuck, fuck...holy fuck_ "  and grabbed at his face, trying to get him to focus on her own suddenly. He blinked a bit, confused by the sudden change in direction, when he was finally getting back into it.

" _That was my plan, love, what the bloody hell is wrong?"_

_"Killian, I was thinking that this was going to be wicked, as in good wicked, but then for some reason it made me think of a witch, and then I was reminded of the politician Zelena West that I absolutely hate, she just feels evil to me, and then that she happens to be the Secretary of State...._

_"You are frightening me with how your brain works...."_

_"Killian, it is HER voice on the tape. You just handed over a copy of that tape to the very culprit on it. And she has the entire US special forces at her command..."_

_"You didn't realize this earlier?"_

_"Well neither did you!"_

_"But you are the American!"_

_"Why would I watch politics when there is the 100 to watch instead?"_

She shook him a little with that, and he did the same, both trying to get the other to focus.

She was looking at him with a true panic, that again totally umm... deflated him. Literally. His heart started pumping as he wondered what the hell the odds of such a thing was... it was something like out of a badly plotted story...

" _Bloody hell, its not safe"_

They looked around for their clothes, but other what was on them, they had all been thrown around the bedroom. They both dashed out the of bathroom, still only in their underwear, the shower still going, abandoned. The timing was chilling, because at the same time, likely believing they were vulnerable in that god damn shower, they heard the front door being broken down to the front of the apartment. Still out of view of the intruders, they both dashed to the balcony, and Killian was relieved he only lived on the second story. Who knew that not being able to afford a higher level apartment would be such a lifesaver?

The ran down the fire escape as quickly as they could, (racing against each other competitively to build speed) just in time to hear (but not see) the commotion in the apartment above them. Gunfire rang out, sounding like they were shooting right through the bathroom door to surprise them.

They both ran as fast as they could, for six full blocks, until they felt safe, in an alley. Killian was impressed at the speed she could carry herself when properly motivated. (And that neither of them was winded...which bode well for stamina...) Her body was very lovely, athletic and in that.... shit... he thought, shaking his head to stop himself from being distracted.

Thank god it was already June. Heaven help him if she had been cold. He could barely resist trying to warm her up as it was and their bloody lives were at stake.

The initial fear and adrenaline wearing off with them getting away in time, they looked at each other suddenly, half naked in the middle of London, with no money, no phones, no clothes and no shoes and no idea what the hell to do next. And yet, he thought sentimentally, looking at Emma, somehow, everything he needed was right in front of him.

He was distracted from this thought as Emma broke down into laughter, in part from the stress, the relief, bubbled up inside both of them, a little hysterical in tone. Killian stared at Emma, and that outfit wondering what the hell they could do. That outfit had to break decently laws out in the open.

She looked down at herself, equally a little horrified to be out in public.

_"Swan, you look stunning"_

She looked at him, and he pretended to preen a little, in nothing but his Calvins.

_"You look.."_

_"I know"_

And he winked at her with that, trying to infuse humour into the situation.

And she shot him a dirty look with that one, rolling her eyes. He laughed at the irony that she had been worried about someone even hearing her.... and now they were both almost exhibitionists out here, in the wilds of London. A bikini would likely have more cover than that (marvelous, wonderful, ridiculous) excuse for an outfit that she was wearing.

They could not make it to the secret flat from here, it was too far to walk, semi naked, and they had no money, no means to pay for transportation. They certainly could not go back to either of their apartments. Killian had seen enough action movies with Tom Cruise (Katie Holmes ruiner) and Matt Damon to know that they were likely marked as terrorists on a wanted list somewhere, so turning to the police, really was not a safe option.

Who did they know, that lived close, that would take them in , at night, half naked and not ask any questions?

He looked at Emma, and at the same time they smiled and said together

" _Victor_ "

 


	25. Chapter 25

**EMMA**

 

She had no idea what to do about this mess that they were in, half naked down an alley in London, in nothing but her naughtiest undies. (Fine-second naughtiest) She would have preferred the nasty ones of yesterday to this getup. At least they were comfortable. Trying to run for your life in a corset thingy was totally unreasonable. Killian at least had nice soft cotton boxers.

Thank god she remember who the voice was BEFORE they lost their clothes to the shower. You know, that and before they were blown to bits. She didn't want to die a Killian-virgin.  It would be so unfair after all this build up. Especially now that she had seen most of the man, and felt the parts she hadn't.

Emma was not sure, but she believed that who ever broke into the apartment and tried to kill them, did not see them escape. The shower was going to hide the noise they made, and they were out of view by the time they rounded to the bathroom. The fact that they failed to chase and she could hear them shoot through the bathroom door made it very likely they did not know they were wandering around helpless out here in their undies. Hopefully, they will see that bad porno video still on the laptop, and think that it was a big set up and they were long gone... and far more clever than they actually had been.

She had to justify that video somehow...

What the hell where they going to do? Who the hell would help them? It occurred to her the same time that it seemed to come to him, as they looked at each other , in unison and said

" _Victor_ "

_"I know where he lives, it is about eight blocks this way"_ Killian said, grabbing Emma's hand as they lightly jogged through the back alleys in what Emma hoped was the right direction. His hand felt so warm, and it was strange how nice it felt, at a time like this. Jesus that chest was distracting...

They tried to do what they could to avoid people, under the strategy the less people that saw them the better, and you know, also, as they were both almost naked. That said, not running into people in the streets of London was impossible and they decided the best way to handle it was to brazen it out, boldly, like nothing was wrong or unusual about their mode of dress, taking turns giving explanations as why they were in the streets of London at 8pm in their nickers to every new person or group that they accidently encountered

" _We lost a bet and have to do ten blocks like this_...."

" _We are walking for breast cancer and colon cancer awareness please donate"_

_"We are off to swim in the Thames, we hear the water is so clear this time of year.."_

_"We are a walking art installment, from the Gallery of London to bring attention to the artistic beauty of the human form"_

_"We are going to a costume party as Victoria Secret underwear models"_

_"We ARE Victoria Secret underwear models, and we have a difficult time leaving work at work..."_

Given the fact that neither one of them hurt peoples eyes, the interest they attracted was more... interested, then upset or outrage. Apparently there were stranger things on the streets of London then them.

The trickier part was getting security to pass them without them buzzing Victor. Given how upset Gold was at the lost of this information, and that Victor was second in command behind Killian, it seemed very likely to both of them that Victors home would be bugged as well. They not only needed to get Victor to let them in, but they needed to do it silently without him advertising their presence. And neither of them had their phones anymore to text.

Well, she should have know that just breaking the password and handing it over to that David somebody seemed to easy. From now on she would view ease with only the deepest darkest suspicion...

She sighed, as it was her turn to come up with the explanation for their attire, this time for the doorman of Victors complex. She smiled her best, most flirtatious smile

_"We would like to go up to apartment 438 please, but don't buzz him"_

_"I am sorry miss, but there is a strict policy to announce all visitors"_

Emma batted her eyes, and touched the mans arm, stroking it. She would rather punch him in the face and run then flirt with this crusty old fellow, who smelled faintly of tobacco and strongly of body odour, but she need to take one for the team here. She shuddered as he was to busy looking at her get up to look at her face, and Killian, unhelpful just stood there shaking his head no, no, no at her in warning, knowing full well she preferred a different approach...

" _Sweetie_ (she almost choked on the word) _, can you make an exception? We are a speciality singing telegram  from "Sexy Singers" for Victors 35 birthday and if you buzz him you will ruin the surprise."  "It is a little naughty but harmless good fun...."_ It took two more arm pats, several eye batting and (gross) a deliberate view of cleavage for them to be finally waived through without an announcement.

Now came the fun part... dealing with Victor, in silence. At least, although he was a womanizer, he was a trustworthy one. Killian had faith that while Victor may cop a feel he would not call a cop, and Emma had faith in Killian.

They knocked on the door, with Emma and Killian both signalling Victor, when he opened the door surprised to be silent.

Victor, far too excited at what appeared to be a very nice surprise present tried to talk regardless, and Emma had no choice but to leap towards him and put her hands over his mouth, tugging at his ear to signal that someone was listening.

Victor nodded at them happily, his eyes sparkling, clearly misinterpreting this all as some sort of sex game. Killian, dashed around Victor into his home, searching for something to write on, while Emma let go, motioning with her hands to Victor that if he made a sound they were leaving. It all looked very much like a naughty version of charades.

Emma could only describe the look on Victor face, as a very clear "Oh yeah" of excitement as he took her in. He even nodded his head up and down, shaking his eyebrows. He pointed to her outfit, giving it the thumbs up, clearly preferring it over the disaster bra she was in yesterday. God damn it. He was looking like he was undressing her with his eyes... which given her state of undress, seemed really unnecessary.

Killian came back with a note pad and pen, leaving Emma with Victor again to flick the television on it the background, which (Jesus Christ- will this crap not stop) was inconveniently turned to a porn channel by Victor.  Killian quickly changed it to the loudest action movie her could find, as Victor really did not need any encouragement from the goofy look on his face. Gross. Emma made a mental note to avoid the Kleenex box nearby at all costs.

Killian started writing notes to Victor, about Gold, being bugged, the US military being after them, the need for silence but the story was so crazy, their outfits so revealing, combined with the closet incident so tempting, Victor just kept grinning wider, sure sure...refusing to beleive anything other than what he wanted it to be. Emma almost laughed out loud at the frustrated look on Killians face as Victor pinched his ass.

Seeing that this stragety was not working, Emma decided a new tactic....booze and pills. She ran to Victors bathroom, pillaging his medicine cabinet until she found sleeping pills, leaving Killian for a change to discourage fumbled advances.

Victor was keeping his hands off Killian only as he started his own raunchy strip show for him, shedding individually each piece of his clothes...not.stopping.with.his.underwear.  Poor Killian, some things especially when waved right in front of you could not be unseen....

She found the liquor cabinet, poured a stiff drink for Victor, and a more mellow one for them, trying to remove the telltale signs of the S on the pill then giving up, grinding them and putting the dose behind the mens back in one of the whiskeys. She wrote "to get us started... whiskey" to Victor, praying the combination worked fast as she watched him eagerly consume it. Shit, she hoped that was the right drink. They all looked the same. Hers tasted fine so it must have been. She handed Killian his drink, and before she had a chance to check his, Victor lost his patience and pounced on Emma, grabbing her breast and Emma lost her patience and smashed Victor in the head with a lamp... Knocking him unconscious, a little off but not too bad from the action on the T.V.

She shrugged at Killian as if to say "I tried" and they pillaged Victors home for clothing, cash and a bag of Oreo cookies, as in the excitement Emma again missed dinner. For the record, the white middle tasted just as good dunked in Whisky as in milk.

Now they had money, badly fitting menswear, Victors cell phone and snacks. They both looked a little sad at the others more fully covered flesh.

She looked at Killian, taking the time to give him a small kiss, whispering in his ear

" _Now what?"_

 Killian, quickly writing an apology note to Victor, left it on his chest and after searching his pockets, from his discarded pants held up his car keys and smiled and raised an eyebrow, as he shook them softly.

Emma looked at Victors couch, which reminded her of the futon contemplating whether they had time...

Then she looked at the Kleenex box, Victor, his nude body on full display, his television habits and the suspicious presence of body lotion and shuttered... No thank you.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**KILLIAN**

 

Killian kept pointing desperately at the explanation that he carefully wrote out on the paper, but poor Victor was having none of it. Deep down, Victor was not a bad guy, he just covered up his loneliness with a rampant sex addiction. Killian had his own dark period and had been in a similar rut, connecting bodies without making real connections.  That had ended for him months before even meeting Emma (with just the very thought of her from her texts) so he could overlook a lot on Victors part, including his misplaced enthusiasm.

And an ass grab. 

And when Emma was not looking, a lunge for a kiss, which landed somewhere near Killians cheek as he backed away, almost in time. In addition who knew Victor was so handsy? 

They needed Victors help and he did not want to hurt him. He gestured again to Victor, trying to mime it out, the danger, them running, needing help, not love and Gold listening.

Victor cocked his head to the side suddenly, and Killian watched an idea enter his mind. Yes! Killian thought, congratulating himself for his brillance, Victor finally gets it, he finally understands...

To which then Victor began to undress. To invisible music that apparently only Victor could hear...

Bloody hell. Watching Victor start his strip dance was a little much, even for Killian's sympathy. And definitely too much for his stomach, as he failed to stop, despite Killians silent pleas until he was fully naked.

And Killian, just like that crappy porno, looked, not being able to help himself, as Victor, clearly very excited, decided to whip it around like a lightsaber. Killian loved Star Wars, but no way was he engaging in this battle of swords...

Besides, he thought to himself, it would hardly be a fair fight with his weapon so much larger....

He breathed a sigh of relief when Emma reappeared, three glasses of whiskey in her hands. She handed them a glass, and Victor downed it quickly, but the temptation of Emma in that outfit was too much and he lunged for her, grabbing at her breast.

Killian did not even have a chance to react before Victor, turned victim, and was out cold on the floor, spread eagle, the light saber turning off just like the light in the lamp Emma smashed him with.

She was a tough lass, and damn, he liked that about her.

He hated Whiskey, being a rum man himself, so he downed his own drink, grateful for the numbing effects of alcohol. It tasted a little strange, bitter almost, but it was cheap whiskey, so he shrugged it off as a casualty of choosing an inferior type of liquor.

They began pillaging Victor home for essentials, which to him meant money, a cell phone, car keys and clothing. To Emma it meant Oreo cookies, and after a strange wistful, then disgusted look at Victors couch apparently included two pillows, a blanket, a bottle of red wine, cheezies and (groan) two bottles of his shampoo. 

When they were finally out of the apartment, Emma looked so ridiculously adorable in Victors oversized sweat pants and T-shirt he could not help but spin her suddenly, pinning her to the hallway, nipping at her lips and kissing her breath away. After the last 45 minutes without making noise he shivered in pleasure at the sound of her moan as he became a little handsy himself, Victors naked form long forgotten.

He moaned himself when he discovered under her clothing her contraption was missing, as his hands under her shirt encountered nothing but her bare flesh.

 _"Futon..."_ she cried, and how that word, of all things somehow seemed the sexiest word, given what that actual piece of furniture looked like.. She was obsessed with getting her money's worth out of that item....and the stolen bedding at the last minute (with a sniff test for cleanliness sake) suddenly made WAY more sense to Killian.

" _Emma where is your underwear?"_

_"I left them inside....It hurt"_

_"Is leaving your used, sexy nickers behind in Victors apartment really a good idea?"_

He laughed when she realized suddenly what Victor might do them, dashing back in for them at a shocking speed, and he had seen the woman run for her life for crying out loud.

They snuck out the back way, finding his car by hitting the alarm, Emma insisting on driving.

As she drove towards the flat (my God, she was going to kill them by confusing the side of the road) he located David's number using the Internet on Victors phone and dialed.

" _Hello, Mary Margaret can I help you?"_

_"I am looking for David Nolan"_

_"I am sorry but he is on business to London, a sick friend"_ The woman sounded kind but was a terrible at lying.

_"A sick friend named Killian?"_

_"Is this Killian, Killian Jones?"_ He could almost hear her heart pound through the phone;

_" Yes"_

_"Oh thank god, you are still alive"_ he could hear the woman breath out her relief " _He is on his way to help... I will tell you what  I know..."_

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way harder to write slightly intoxicated with your family signing to bad 80's music at your home....  
> Happy holidays all.

**EMMA**

 

Holy shit, was it ever hard to drive on the opposite side of the road. Emma thought it would be simple, confident in her ability, but combine it with  adrenaline, running for your life,  unfullfilled  sexual attraction, a glass of whiskey, and you know it being the opposite side of the ROAD.. well lets just say Emma was a little like an accident waiting to happen.

She had at least three close calls,  (that light was barely red), that bicyclist came out of nowhere, like magic (the third one...well really that was just dumb on her part) and luckily Killian was too occupied by whatever the person he was talking to trying to save their lives against Gold and now Zelena, to realize Emma was almost killing them.

Shit! (That one was totally not her fault), as she swerved in surprise when Killian gave the address of their hidden flat to the person he was talking to. Was the new competition who could kill them fastest?

When Killian got off the phone, he filled her in to the lengthy conversation he had with David's wife. Apparently, when he called David in advance to let him know that the recordings David went ahead and was with Zelena waiting when the code was recieved.  David was forced to hand the voice messages over immediately, sight unseen, was patted on the back and thanked, told to go back to Sheep farming at let it be. Ushered out of there so fast he could feel the foot print on his ass. 

Luckily, letting it go, that was not David's style. He may have turned to the simple life of a farmer for his young family, but he was a legend before that, a hero. He had devoted a large part of his life to his work as a Seal and he liked rules, procedure, structure. He lead with fairness, justice. So he knew when protocol was broken. He felt deeply the tension, the threat in that room when the tape was removed, unseen from his hands. To quickly, too eagerly, with no red tape. No paperwork. And when you dealt with the government there was always paperwork. 

You don't spend a decade on the war front as a Seal and not trust your gut. According to his wife, David had looked evil in the eye on more than one occasion, surviving on his instinct and a strong moral code and according to his wife, David took one look at the gleam in Zelena's eyes as her hands hit that tape and he recognized what he was seeing.

And David did not earn all those medals by leaving a man behind.

And David knew how to mobilize fast into action.

Killian recounted to Emma that he had been told that David acted as unconcerned as possible, bored, indifferent to Zelena, but was barely in his car before he called an old friend in London, pretending to check in about his new born child. Thats when he found out that his friend and the only other seal in the London vincinity had new orders to take out a new target. Straight from the top, Zelana. Hush hush, secret. 

David did not even make it home. He called his wife from the drive to the airport, filled her in and took the first flight to visit his "friend" in London.

He would check in with his wife when he landed, and Killian trusted him enough, despite little to go by, to put their lives in his hands and provide him their secret address. He was still hours away, but Killian felt strongly, a necessary ally in their fight.

I mean, who would not want one of  the most decorated US Seal of all time on their side?

And three old military friends were on their way to his home to make sure his wife and his child were safe. Total coincident house party at Dave's house. Shame Nolan was not there and all.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for him.

They parked enough blocks from the flat to make the rest of the journey underground, Emma excited about several hours to kill, dragging her pillows, blanket, wine and cheesizes determinely with her.  Oh baby. Finally. She has very definate ideas of what to do with the time.

When they got back to the flat, she opened the bottle of wine, and made that futon into a bed as much as the pillows and the blanket would allow.

He laughed at her eagerness a little, softly, but she knew he felt it as well. The sexual tension between them now was so thick, she felt that she could feel it in waves radiating, sheer heat. Neither of them wanting to go any longer with out the other. It vibrated between them, more than simple lust or desire. Them, moving forward together. She sat on the futon, patting it seductively, batting her eyes. licking her lips, desperate for it. Wanting him, them, the everythingness of it all. the very thought of him was enough to prepare her body for what would come...(hopefully him)

He looked a little tired to her, but she put it to the stress of the day, running for their lives, the adventure of it all. She could see him shake himself a little, trying to focus, to re enegize, to finally become one. 

She grabbed him, kissing him with all she had, her tongue stroking his own, slowly, savouring it all. She shed Victors sweater, having on nothing underneath, and was satisfied by his soft moan at the sight of her, finally, naked from the waist up. He took  his time with her, carassing with his hands first, before following with his mouth... softly, gently, almost soothingly. He shed his own shirt first, then his pants, the heat of their skin burning each other in their mutual passion. Loving, but with heat. He felt hard under her hands, but the look in his eyes was soft and as sweet as he tasted to her exploring tongue. 

He sucked on her breast, stroking her with his fingers and Emma arched her back, begging him to go faster, frustrated by the slowness of his pace. She could feel his excitement, impressive against her body...

She shed her pants of her own violation, to encourage him to speed up the process. He looked funny somehow, as he was struggling to focus, and Emma assumed he was overcome by the strength of his own emotion. 

Faster Killian. Faster. 

They caressed each other, and Emma sighed with relief as he made his way lower on her body, his mouth branding her as his, finally. He used his mouth and his fingers in a way that would have made Emma a little horrifed as to how experience he must have been, that is, if it did. not. feel. so. good. So close, already, at just the start of his touch. 

MY GOD

HOLY SHIT

FASTER. KILLIAN faster!

He was teasing her with his fingers and his tongue, hitting alll the right spots but with  slowness that frustrated her. Her heart  however felt full, and just when Emma was about to declare her love for him, as he made love to her with his hand and his mouth, he yawned.

He fucking yawned.

She blinked a little, and he looked equally upset, but that really really had happened. 

Then he fucking  yawned again. That was not the use of his mouth she had in mind....

She was so close, so god damn close she could feel it, building inside her and desperate to explode and his eyes shuttered a little, not in passion, but as in struggling to stay awake.

Was he fucking kidding?

Emma was so close to the organism of her life and he was bored?

He stopped completely, looking up at her, a little in horror stating through blurred, almost hazy eyes...

" _Emma, I think I have been drugged somehow... run!"_

And she watched him struggle to stay concious, thinking suddenly about that god damn whiskey.

Whoops.

She had really meant to check his, before Victor distracted her with his, umm member...

Had there been three pills or four? On a side note, they took like, an hour to work... Turning off Victors lights by hitting him with one rather than waitin being even more justifiable.

Honestly. Totally understandable. She winced a little as Killian started to fade...

" _Killian, its okay, stay awake, come back to me"_ she cried, slapping at his face a bit hard, determined to give this futon a go. For him to finish what they started. Not to give up when she was so close... and he had not yet even had a chance to start. 

To which Killian Jones responded by passing out completley, head resting somewhere between her belly button and her lady bits. She really did not know whether to cry or to laugh. 

A soft snore sounded from her nether regions. The dampness on her belly from his drool was NOT the excess moisture she had been wanting to contend with...

She wasn't quite sure which one of them was not going to live this one down. 

Assuming they lived. 

As he would say (you know, if she had not accidently drugged him at a pretty critical moment)... bloody bloody hell. 


	28. Chapter 28

**KILLIAN**

The last thing Killian thought before passing out was relief, that she was not in danger. That from the guilty look on her face, she, not Gold was responsible for this, somehow. He had no idea how, but all that matter was that she would be all right. All that counted was that they were together, and he loved her. And somehow, as a team, they would find a way through this. 

Oh, how he loved her. 

So as he gave into unexpected slumber, he dreamed of her, of them.

**EMMA**

Emma managed to move Killian off of her, tossing back on the T-Shirt, drinking her wine and junk food on her own.

He looked so peaceful, so happy in his sleep, she wondered what he was dreaming of. She hoped it was her.  She stroked his scruff with her hands, drawing her fingers gently across his face, memorizing his features, as if they were new to her, seeing them for the first time. Of course they were already burned into her memory, and yes, although she had not managed to say it out loud to him, into her heart.

Oh, how she loved him.

She wondered where her walls went. She should be terrified of this, having learned the hard way the taste, feel and texture of heartbreak... but as she looked at him, thinking of their adventures together already, she felt nothing but hope for their future. With everything they had been through, they had never blamed or walked away from each other. She trusted him, completely, in a way she had trusted no one else before. 

He helped make her whole, and she needed to do what she could to do the same for him. If her eyes watered a little, destroying her mascara, well it was only her business.

She kissed him softly on his forehead, and cuddled in, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head, over his heart. And she gave into sleep, and in sleep she dreamed of him, of them.

\-----

Emma was woken  from her dream by a loud knock at the door. The first light of dawn was shinning through the window, and she quickly put Victors pants back on, to greet David for the first time.

David was rude. 

He greeted her with a gun to her head, and Emma was tempted to try for a throat punch on principle. She was smart enough to raise her hands over her head, instead, as he looked serious, and was dressed in an outfit looking like he just popped out of the Bourne Identity. He was dressed in dark fatigues with several weapons, strapped on his person. 

 _"Well aren't you just Prince  Charming"_ she said sarcastically at this blond, almost all american looking man with the glock levelled to her temple. 

" _Identity yourself"_ he demanded, looking past her, taking in Killian, still out cold on the futon, his eyes narrowing at the sight.

" _Swan, Emma Swan, and that's Killian Jones"_

 _"I recognize Killian as I know him from earlier, so I looked up your photo on the company website, and it is just a picture of flesh eating baterica"  (Ugg....stupid employees)_ David said, intently continuing " _Do you have any photo identification so that I can determine if you are who you say you are?"_

Emma sighed, as of course, her wallet was long gone with her clothing, and a large chunk of her dignity.

_"Yes, I am clearly a specially trained spy in my poor fitting menswear, bare feet and total complete lack of weapons of any kind."_

David looked her over in consideration at that, and actually had the nerve to shudder a little. She probably looked like a crazy homeless person, yesterday's eye make up under her eyes and hair in every direction. And she may or may not have had a little accident on the shirt with the red wine....

He nodded, accepting her without further investigation, racing over to examine Killian, the concern written all over his face at the sight of him.

" _He appears to have been drugged, who did it? How did you escape?"_ He demanded

Shit. Emma made a pained face and said  _"It is just sleeping pills, he should be fine, we just need to get him awake..."_

David suddenly whipped out some type of evidence kit, like off of tv, and started scrapping softly at a substance on the side of Killian's face.  _"There is some type of orange residue here, I know someone with a lab in London, we should run it to be sure. We are dealing with very dangerous people, and I have never seen a poison like this before."_

Opps...double shit.

" _No, no its fine. I am sure it is sleeping pills, I am the one that accidently knocked him unconcious with it..."_ Emma winced as he leveled the gun at her again and said, calmly, but cooly..

" _Then was is the orange dust? What type of substance?"_

_"Ummm... cheesie dust"_

_"What? I have never heard of this, how do you know he is okay?"_

Emma sighed, scratching her head a little, looking guilty;

" _No, as in just the fake cheese from snack food, you know cheezies...."_

 _"He was eating cheezies when he passed out?"_ And Emma turned a little red at the thought of what he had actually been eating...which this guy seemed somehow a little straight laced to say that out loud.

" _No, I was eating cheezies after he passed out, and I was, umm you know, just stroking his face a little..."_

David was looking really horrified by now, clearly trying to follow the explanation, but without alot of success. He was staring at her as if she was some type of predator to poor Killian.

" _How did you drug him?"_

_"It was an accident, this Victor guy was naked and I was trying to stop him, and I meant to drug him..." "He was trying to have a threesome, and I tried to give it to him,  in the whiskey"_

_"You were trying to have a threesome? What?"_

_"No, no, our friend misunderstood because we showed up to his place in our underwear..."_

_"Do you not realize how serious this situation is? What is wrong with you?"_

_"Circumstance only... I swear..."_

David took in Killian's mostly undressed passed out form

"Then why _are his clothes off?"_

Emma turned redder

" _I was, you know, trying to....umm... have fun with him when he accidently passed out from the drugs and whiskey..."_

David was becoming increasingly upset by the story to the point he had now positioned his body completely between Killian and Emma as if to protect Killian from her. He summed it up, rather unflattering as:

" _You drugged Killian, tried to have sex with him, could not as you drugged him too much, so you just sat there stroking his face and please don't tell me what else...."_

And it occurred to Emma it did sound a little like she was...ummm..

" _No, no, I only cuddled and slept with him after.."_

From the look on David's face that did not help. And then, from David, staring perplexed at the ground, since the futon had shifted;

" _And what the hell is that stain on the floor?"_

Emma sighed, and suggested to David that they needed to focus on the threat from Gold and Zelena, and they would need better clothing and shoes in order to re join society. (And a hair brush, toothpaste and some face wash...)

She suggested that David go out to get them what they needed, (since her life was in danger and all) while she tried to wake Killian in the shower, but at the mere suggestion of her being left to shower poor Killian, David turned a little red and refused, for deep moral reasons to leave her alone with him.

He clearly was more concerned about protecting Killian from her, then her from Zelena at this point.

Which is how Emma ended up shopping, alone, with Victor's money, barefoot, at 8am in the morning at the only discount store she could find open at such an hour. Thank goodness it was a major city and Emma was able to find clothing suitable for them for the day, as well as bottled water and food for breakfast.

People were staring at her, (and not in the flattering way from the  incident of them in their nickers in the street) and Emma at first blamed the outfit, before she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was nuts, her eye make up half down her face and this clothing did nothing to show off her figure....no wonder poor David was so terrified for Killian....

She found a rest room and washed and changed, fixing her hair, before returning to the flat. As a result, between trying to find a place that was open, she was gone a while. When she finally returned, she found Killian up again and typing away at the computer, while David was by his side, talking on the phone, arguing with someone.

Killian looked at her and smiled, relieved at the sight of her, while David, although taken a little a back  by her improved appearance still eyed her cautiously, putting his hand on Killian's shoulder in an involuntarily protective measure.

Killian's face then turned a little more serious, and Emma knew him already enough to see the sadness around his eyes....

" _Emma, we have really good news and really bad news..."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mostly plot and mostly Captian Charming....


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay in posting. In Florida from Canada on vacation and rental home's Internet down. Very tragic for my whole family as phones stayed behind because high costs to roam from Canada...Had to find wifi... FYI Legoland + 3 and 4 year old +rain + crowds = hell

KILLIAN

He woke to find himself, part dressed, in the shower, the cold water raining down on him cruelly. He jerked in surprise to discover that a man was with him, thinking briefly of Victor, but breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was David Nolan, in the flesh, looking as he very much indeed had come into battle.

He shook his head to clear it, struggling to his feet, and he saw that it was morning. 

"Emma?" He croaked out to David

"She has gone for supplies... she should be back soon."

"You let her out alone?" Killian asked, instantly concerned

"It seemed safer than leaving that woman with you...." David raised his eyebrows at that, and Killian chuckled wondering how their meeting had gone that David had an almost fatherly, protective vibe for him happening. 

He had no doubt once David got to know her better, he would treat her like family too.

He worried about her though. He knew she was capable, but still, there were serious people after them. Killian's concern was enough to shake the last of his slumber from him.

David still had a funny little look on his face at her name, but he figured it was best not to ask. 

Killian looked at him, then, this acquaintance that had hopped on a flight across an ocean to help a virtual stranger, was risking his life for him, for no personal gain. He owed this man a lot, and he could only hope at being in a position one day to repay the favour. 

"David, in case I forget to say it later, thank you. I mean that, really, thank you."

David did not do things for praise, so all he did was nod his acknowledgement and passed Killian water to try to flush any remaining drugs from his system. 

And then it was down to business. David had gotten the address for this place from his wife when he landed, and on the trip from the airport was busy checking into an old acquaintance to arm himself, and get information about what was happening. David was building his battle strategy. 

David's plan was a simple one, and sometimes simple was best. Since Zelena had so much power within the government right now, it was difficult to know who to trust to help bring her down. Rather than make another mistake, to trust the wrong person, the better plan was to provide it to people that could not possibly be her allies, that were are determined to take her down as they were. In this case, since it was the United States and all, this meant was handing the tape over to the opposite political party, who would do whatever they could to bring Zelena down in scandal.

They needed to act quickly, so they made the decision to send it out immediately, to a friend of David that could disperse it to the right hands, in this case the right winged party. They would run with it fast and furiously as elections were only just around the corner. 

They did not stop with one source. David worked his contacts on the phone and Killian worked the computer, both finding sources in which to leak the tapes anonymously onto the internet. To make sure the government could not ignore them, would have to act. 

When Zelena was taken in, the people that she had after them could be called in, cancelled. David knew one of them personally. The threat from Zelena would end within one hour of her arrest. 

As they worked, they talked

"Why risk your life for me, when you have nothing to gain for yourself?" Killian asked, as they both worked on their respective tasks.

"Oh, I didn't do it for you mate" David replied smiling, winking at him. "I did it for my country, my own code of morality, and my wife, who I love, who would not have been able to stand someone being hurt because I placed my trust in the wrong hands."

He continued

"You need to live true to yourself. A man of honour." David grinned, "Beside, you never know when I will call in the favour, I don't have a good computer hacker on call..."

"Two" Killian said, thinking of Emma "We are both good, but together, we are way stronger then just two..."

Speaking of computer hacking, that was exactly what Killian was up to as they talked. No longer trusting even the opposite political party, they were now in the email systems of the very people they released the tapes to, as they quickly worked its way into the right hands. They were monitoring to make sure that justice was about to be served, both nervous at the ease of it all. 

As he worked to read the secret correspondence, he was thinking they needed to improve their security system, although it helped that David was able to get him partially in, with his old clearance to start. Gold's system had been far more difficult, although in fairness he did run the largest computer business in the world. Still, he expect better from a powerful government.

But it all worked out in their favour, as in only about one hour, he was able to break through and start reading the good stuff, oh they talked in code a little, but it was not hard to infer their meaning... Or as it happens, he amended taking a deep horrified breath, the terrible, horrible nightmare...

Bloody hell. The voices in the tape were not identified, no names said out loud. Which meant they needed to take down Zelena, to properly destroy her, their primary target, they were going to make a deal with Gold. 

They were going to give Gold immunity to the charges on the tape, otherwise risk getting neither of them. And unfortunately, they were a political party right before election and Gold was going to make a very large quite, anonymous 20 million dollar donation to their super-pack if Gold accepted what they were proposing. 

Which Killian had no doubt he would. Otherwise he risked Zelena making a different deal to sell him out.

All of this time, Killian wanted revenge against Gold, and now that he had the proof in his hands that Gold was a murderer, they were going to let him walk, and take down Zelena instead. They made the choice to put the information in the hands of people determined to take down Zelena. They made the mistake of forgetting they may not be motivated to destroy Gold as well. 

They were planning Zelena's arrest fast, later this afternoon, and they were already in contact with Gold, to secure his testimony and make the deal. It was all going to happen very quickly. Gold would face increase public scrutiny, but retain his billions, his empire. They would force her into a plea bargain, to save Gold from the public knowing the details of the tape. The tape would become classified. All the public would know is that Zelena get incarcerated for some crime and falls in disgrace.

Gold would walk free to seek revenge against them, having just cost him 20 million and a valuable government ally. And by now, with Zelena's man shooting up his place, Gold would know at least he was behind it, for sure, his suspicious satisfied.

They were going to have to find another way, other than the voice mails to bring Gold down. And without Emma here, there was nothing to even help him laugh at the situation. 

Neither of them had any ideas. But Emma would. Killian had faith in Emma.

He was starting to worry about her again when she came through the door, finally, looking refreshed and properly attired. His heart beat harder at just the very sight of her. A simple smile from her, and he instantly felt stabilized, stronger. 

They were about to have Zelena's two navy seals off their backs, but now were still faced with Gold's goons. So he said to her:

"Emma, we have really good news and really bad news"


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay...who knew I would have less time to write on vacation... Posting at airport, will edit a little later...

**EMMA**

Emma stayed quiet as Killian and David explained the predicament that they were in.

They thought they had been clever to give the tapes to a party determined to take Zelena down, without consideration that Gold might not fall with her. Given that Killian had been consumed with the need to avenge Milah's death, he was taking it all rather, calmly, but the circles of despair around his eyes betrayed him.

She made a move to calm him, but David made a sudden leap, his reflexes faster and inserted himself as a human barrier, arms crossed and eyes heavy with disapproval. Emma was not sure rather to laugh or cry.... meanwhile, David stared her down dubiously.

Emma sighed, preferring to tackle it immediately declaring

" _Calm down, I did not try to rape Killian..."_ she pleaded at Killian to help her, as if they didn't clear the air, they would never been able to kiss, with Killian's new self proclaimed body guard here, let alone... well you know (blush)... her Killian-virginity was becoming a bit more tragic to her than the price on her head right now. And the futon was now officially out, as she probably couldn't even think about that, there, without laughing now...

" _What? Rape?_ " Killian suddenly declared, clearly surprised, looking back and forth between them "Of course not, love.."

" _When I arrived, this woman_ " (David declared disdainfully) actually pointing at her, tempting Emma to lunge out and bite that judgemental little finger... " _Specifically confessed she drugged you without your knowledge, then tried to have sex with you, and when you passed out" (David shuddered at this one) "Did gods know what to your body, including getting offensive cheezie dust on your face."_

Killian looked at her and started laughing, and Emma could feel her face redden, " _I was hungry and there was cheezies... and you looked so cute sleeping and...._ " Killian waved at Emma to stop her from talking, but continued laughing at her;

Emma made an evil face at him, and said, " _keep laughing buddy, and we can tell David what YOU were doing when you passed out"_ Killian stopped laughing at that one, and Emma swore, however faint, that he turned a little red himself.

Killian turned to David, to help before Emma decided to get vengeful stating " _Emma and I are together, and I am hers. She can do pretty much anything to me, conscious or not and David, really, I would be totally okay with it._ "

To which Emma thought of that "shitty" porno and smiled again, her grin widening, shaking her eyebrows up and down at Killian for a change. He looked confused for a second, and then clearly remembered the video, a little look of horror flashing across his face, until he clued in that she was just playing with him.

" _Within reason, my lady"_ He cautioned, smiling himself now at the ridiculous memory.

And then providing too much information for poor David, who was now looking slightly bewildered and partially horrified at the two of them (which was improvement for Emma, to have Killian down here with her as mere mortals against this prince-like man) he added " _For the record, fuzzy pink handcuffs and tasty food products are perfectly okay..."_

Killian scooted around David, to embrace Emma in a simple hug, kissing her on the temple. Damn David, there, stopping a proper kiss for propriety's sake. (Oh shit, he was helping save there lives and all... cancel that damn, praise David.) Emma hugged Killian back, grateful for the warmth and comfort such a simple thing brought both of them. And somewhere in the middle of it, as Emma was breathing in his scent, an idea popped into her head.

" _Wait, so Gold is going to make a deal in which he can not be prosecuted for what is on the tapes, right?_ " Emma asked, both men, disentangling herself from Killian's arms.

" _Yes, so he will walk from those murders_." David agreed

" _But if we got evidence on him on new crimes, other than those murders, we could get him on them ..."_

" _We could get one of us captured, poke at him when he comes to gloat, secretly tape his confession to a different murder, Milah's murder, and then boom, David here to the rescue, we have a new tape and we live happily ever after"_ Emma said excitedly. " _I volunteer"_

"Have you been drinking?" David demanded, not liking this plan one bit. " _He could kill you immediately, torture you and learn the plan, you could die when I am trying to rescue you, he could fail to make a confession. This is not some story, in which the bad guy guiltily confesses all just before you are magically rescued. No way, that is ridiculous. We need something safer, with guaranteed dirt. It does not have to be murder. We should settle with tax fraud at this point."_

Emma wrinkled her nose, disgruntled, but knowing he was right. Well, it was still an idea....

Killian, however looked deep in thought adding

" _He has been taping us, constantly at the office, everywhere. The goons have been listening to it somewhere. He threatened you with blackmail, didn't he, when he interrogated you at work? When you left he gave those goons instructions from that same room."_

" _Yes_ " Emma said " _and blackmail is a crime"_

David looked far more interested in this saying " _Where would he keep the recordings?"_

Killian appeared to think for a minute, then added

" _His henchmen were given an office, off limits to all others at the office when they arrived. Only the highest member of the staff would have the clearance to enter, and we would know better than to risk Gold's wrath. They set up their own system, so its not linked to the rest of the system. The recordings are likely in a computer in that room, and Gold is too busy negotiating his freedom and having the meat heads chase us to think about destroying that now."_

" _What do you need to get in safely?"_ David asked, seriously

Emma was able to answer this one. " _We would want a diversion, have them looking elsewhere for us and we would need someone with the proper clearance to enter the building tonight, after hours. By then Gold will have flagged both our own swipe passes."_

As if they got the same idea, at the same time, Killian and Emma both grinned widely at each other, finishing each others thought

From Emma - " _We have a friend, who is being bugged as well. We could go there, pretend we do not know we are being recorded and tell him of a plan to go elsewhere, somewhere specific to hide, and the men will be distracted coming after us."_

" _And we can get him to say he is going to work to report us directly to Gold, who will not bother to be there.... but it will give an excuse why he shows up on their system swiping into the workplace_ "

David looked concerned but open to this idea

" _Can we trust this person? Who is he?"_

Trust him against Gold, sure. Trust him against them...lol... he might be a tad upset. Maybe they should bring a gift? Convince straight laced David here to lose some clothing?

Then at the same time, together they exclaimed

" _Victor_ "


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been pretty sick sorry ....feel horrible about delay, please forgive me guys. I will try to update faster as the story is winding to an end...

**KILLIAN**

As they made there way back to Victor's place, in Victor's stolen car (Emma pouting, banned from the drivers seat) all Killian could think was "poor Victor", but he did not see any choice but to involve him again.

To get past the doorman, they stopped at a store to get David a fake police badge to flash, and Emma insisted on buying a ridiculous stuffed bear wearing an "I'm Sorry" T-shirt for as a gift for Victor- with his stolen money as if that some how would totally make knocking him unconscious and stealing his car, money, bedding and cheezies all right. At least she walked by the Chia pets without seeing them. And the shampoo...

The plan was simple. Victor would come down, with David identifying himself as an uncover police officer and take him to the underground parking to identify his car, where Emma and Killian would be waiting. They would explain it all to him, talk him into helping and then they would all go act it out for the voice recorders in his apartment.

David went off to accomplish his role, and as they waited, Emma clearly thinking about plans as well, asked

" _Why only voice recordings, why not video recordings_?"

Killian had wondered the same thing, although he was grateful for it, and the answer he could think of was " _Likely as the goons do not monitor every tape recording themselves. They are recordings dozens of places at once, there would be no time. I bet it is all actually run by computers with voice software that identity out key words or voices that Gold is searching for. Then Gold's men only monitor the recordings that are flagged by the computer system, likely going to their personal devices. It is the computer system, not them that is actually monitoring us. They could have had facial identification, and videos, but it is more complicated, and features can be tampered with even easier than voices."_

" _So that porno was never going to fool them_ "

" _No love, but I was too distracted by the outfit you flashed me at the time to complain_." Killian smiled at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her. " _How long do you think that David will be gone_?"

Emma laughed, leaning over to kiss him softly, " _Not that long I am afraid, unless you want to further excite Victor or traumatize David_..."

Unfortunately, the car was small, being Britain and the kiss progressed despite her protest to a teenage make out session with them taking turns jamming the steer shift stick in uncomfortable parts of their body. They kept their clothing in tact, simply running their hands over the body of the other lightly, absorbed in the simple pleasure of the other's lips against their own.

Killian brain stopped functioning a little as it focused solely on the taste and feel of Emma, her mouth on his. He could feel his heart beat fast, full, so full of love for her, just Emma, exactly as she was. In the middle of all the chaos, there was wonder in the quietness of the moment, the simplicity of the texture and sensation of the her, just her and the depths of his emotion for her. I love you. Bloody hell, I love you. But he had already said the words to her first and he wanted them from her, before he uttered them again, out loud.

Killian pulled apart from the kiss, only to shift lower to the pulse on her neck, stopping in shock to discover that the heat of it all had literally steamed up the car windows. Well, not a lot but enough. That actually happened in real life? Weird.

" _Emma, stop_ " He half whispered, moaning a little at having to say such words, gesturing towards the windows, at which Emma just softly laughed. " _Damn it_ "

Killian threw open the door, just in time to catch David entering his line of vision with Victor in tow. David took one look at the steamed windows and the look on his face was a comical look of "really" combined with "there are murderers after us, people". He did not need to say a word, the look on his face was enough. "David Disgruntled".

Victor took one look at Killian and Emma now exiting the vehicle from her side, and had a very different reaction, seeing only them.

" _Oh Hell no_!" Victor cried, and he turned around to leave only to find David behind him, gun drawn, motioning him to walk towards the very two people Victor wanted to see least. Victor paused, taking a very long, very serious look at David's gun, as it considering it as a better option, before sighing, and very reluctantly moving forward to where they stood waiting.  Killian imagined he looked similar to a man walking the plank, facing his doom.

" _Victor, we need your help_ " Emma said batting her lashes and trying to look innocent. Killian threw in his best wounded puppy dog face. Neither had any impact on the scowl on Victor's face at the sight of them, although most of it was directed at Emma, who was holding the teddy bear up half hopefully, half as a shield to Victors emotions.

And man, did Victor show emotions. Pain, anger, fear, betrayal, confusion, hurt, embarrassment you name it. Ultimately anger seemed to win over the battle inside him and he yelled at Emma

" _You assaulted me with a lamp."_

Emma retorted " _You assaulted me  first and grabbed my breast"_

David stood a little straighter in his protective mode at that;

" _You led me on, teased me. You both showed up, semi naked, fed me whiskey, played some weird sex game, and then knocked me out and stole my car, money, and bizarrely my spare bedding..."_

 _"And cheezies"_   Emma added unhelpfully.

Killian made the mistake of looking at David, who know looked kind of horrified at them all again.

 _"If it makes you feel any better, we have only teased each other as well mate..."_ As he said this, Emma handed over the teddy bear, which was just. so. ridiculous. that Victor just stared at it in his hands a little helplessly, as if not even knowing how to cope with it. Unconciously, he hugged the little bear against his chest. Emma took advantage of the silence to try to explain.

" _Okay-Killian and I are on the run from Gold and the Secretary of the United States because we have information that has them colluding for murder together. We came to your home in our undies because we had to flee at the last minute, while we were...umm changing.... anyways, your home is bugged so we couldn't tell you, we needed money and we will pay you back. Now Gold is going to testify against Zelena so she is off our backs very soon, but Gold is still after us and pissed, and we need to break into work and get new dirt on him, and we need your work pass for that. Oh and we need to pretend we are going somewhere else to give the information on Gold so that his men go looking for us in the wrong place._

Jesus, Killian thought. That sounded nuts even to Killian and he was there for it all. He blinked a couple times trying to process it and he was living it.

So it was no surprise when Victor looked at David and said seriously

" _Are they insane?"_

To which David replied, nodding his head affirmatively, " _Probably, but the story is true. If you google me on your phone, you will see that I was military, search "David Nolan Seal" and I can confirm that they are really being hunted as claimed. We have a plan to go to the workplace and get further information, because the United States is going after Zelena, letting Gold off. They can only take down one, because they need the testimony of the other. We need a fresh crime."_

Killian suddenly thought of something when David said United States, that did not occur to him before in all of the chaos.

" _Wait, the US is pardoning him. But some of the crimes are international. If we keep Gold on United Kingdom soil, maybe we could get another country to prosecute instead of the other plan..."_

Victor, still trying to process it all said " _No. I talked to him about an hour ago. He wanted to know if I had talked to you, and heard the news you both quit together to start your own venture. He told me he had the severance package for you and wanted to know how to find you and congratulated me on my promotion. But he also told me that he was about to get on a jet to United States for important business and I was to call his assistants should you turn up for your reward"_

_"Looking back it was strange, urging me to help find you for the severance. I was pissed about what happened and just said nothing, not wanting you assholes to get anything..."_

It was obvious to Killian he went back to the US to formalize the deal and secure his release from prosecution if he testified. They would want to record his testimony about Zelena first to secure the case against her. He was too smart to leave US soil now. Bloody hell, back to the original plan. The goons were likely still here looking for them, and hopefully the computer system would still be running for the sole purpose to try to help catch them.

He decided to cut to the chase.

" _Victor, will you help us?"_

_"Why? Even if I believe you, why should I put myself in danger after what you have done to me?"  
_

To which Killian thought only "fair point", trying out loud with " _Because you are a good friend?"_ Which sounded weak even to him.

" _Unless you plan to offer me yourselves as compensation..."_ Victor suggested this, without any doubt in his mannerisms he was trying to "trade favours" He licked his lips in anticipation and both Killian, Emma (and David the loudest for them) shouted

"No! No! No!" All shaking theirs heads together in emphasis. Victor pouted in disappointment.

Emma made her own try, far more convincingly

 _"You could be a hero for all the ladies... tell them how you helped take a powerful Billionaire and a famous US Politian down for the crimes... think of how  impressive that would be....:"_ The expression on Victor face looked like he was envisioning this as his new pick up line and probably without even realizing it, he was nodding his head yes, lost in thought of the idea of telling the story of his heroism.

David, the actual hero, did nothing for fame or glory, so he added in his own motivation for helping " _You do it because it is the right thing to do..."_

Victor ignored him, still lost on the image of him telling some hot young thing the story of his bravery and smiled at them saying

" _Count me in"_

Victor returned upstairs, and Killian followed. For those that may be listening, Killian told Victor he needed to borrow money   ( Victor raised his eyebrow at the term borrow) as he needed to meet up with Emma who was at a warehouse by the docks to meet someone interested in some software they had...Victor said he was heading into work to get caught up now that he was in charge, telling Killian that Gold was looking for him to pay his " severance" ( the only severance Gold was planning was Killian's head from his body- he would probably take a hand or something first and kill him slowly...) Killian told Victor to " be careful, there was stuff going on he needed to stay out of and left, Victor declaring his intention to follow with his hands not his voice, holding his work badge hostage.

Killian barely made it back to the car, when Victor came racing up behind him.

" _Victor, give me the badge and go, you have helped enough"_

" _And miss the excitement, no way"_  Killian looked over at Emma and David for help, but they were absorbed in a pizza (how the hell had she gotten a pizza so fast, he was upstairs and back in under 20 minutes?)

" _Emma tell Victor...."_ But before Emma could form words around the cheese and crust in her mouth David declared in a voice not to argue with.

" _We are taking him.... At the very least he can draw fire... "_ David handed Victor his spare gun, not them, and his eyes glinted at the weapon like a small boy at Christmas, new toy in his hands, _  
_

Killian groaned. This was a really bad idea, he could feel it. He took the pizza reluctantly from Emma chewing on it, while also chewing on the fact that no good was going to come of Victor there....

Victor just smiled and said, " _You need to take pictures of me on my phone, looking all heroish so that I can show them to women later"_

Oh yeah, definately a bad idea....


	32. Chapter 32

**EMMA**

 

It started off all too smoothly, too easy, and Emma waited, just waited for something to go wrong, focusing her attention simply on trying not to be the cause.

They entered the building together, Victor and David with their guns, Emma and Killian armed only with their wits, and the cell phone they liberated from Victor to communicate with David without activating the voice monitors. Emma mourned her own cell phone, long left behind at Killian's (with their clothes and dignity) and the entire six month text courtship on it and prayed that it survived this adventure unscathed. 

David and Victor took up guarding the front door, keeping watch (well David at least, Victor was looking around, pacing, not looking particularly helpful) Emma and Killian were in charge of breaking into the system and downloading the evidence they needed. 

It all went smoothly, Killian and Emma working together, in sync, as a team, quickly breaking into the system. It was run by the computer itself, and they made a new computer search for all recordings that captured Gold's voice, and rather than try to go through them, focused on simply downloading them onto their memory card. They knew, just knew from a few brief samples that they had him, that this was going to be enough. 

The most stressful thing about it all was Emma's strained bladder. It was going to take 15-20 minutes to download all of it, and they needed it all as it any evidence left behind would be destroyed as soon as Gold got wind of what was happening.

They took a needed moment to simply smile stupidly at each other, knowing their names and voices would picked up by the computer and reported out if they talked. They could not shut down the system until they got the evidence that they required out of it first. Killian leaned over for a kiss and Emma saw sparkly white spots, lightheaded at his touch combined with the relief that everything was proceeding for once, effortlessly.

And for that brief moment, she was flooded with such joy at the knowledge that nothing had gone wrong, likely could go wrong from here. And thinking they had 15 minutes alone while they waited.... (She really needed to go to the bathroom though)

Which was exactly when the computer sprung to life with a soft siren, having suddenly picked up on something...small but visible red lights flashing.

Then a minute later, before Killian could even discover what the computer had identified, her phone vibrated in her pocket at the same time as the computer processed and sent out the voice clip to Gold's men before Killian could override it or stop them. Killian started going through the code to see where it went, pointing out to Emma in horror the evidence that it went eight men in London, not just two. All having recieved the mystery information. 

Shit. She should have knocked on wood...What the hell had gone wrong? Or more like what had Victor done? Her heart was beating faster, thumping painfully in her chest before she even read the words from David...

D- _Get back here as fast as possible_

_E-What happened?_

_D-Victor..._

_E-What did he do?_

_D-He took off and started moving himself into Killian's office and then stupidly yelled out to me " Wait until Killian and Emma are done with computer hijack and see MY name on the door.."_

Shit, that sounded like Victor but really? He likely got so excited at the thought he would running the place he forgot, not only the seriousness of the situation, but that if they were successful, this company would go down with Gold, along with his promotion. Hmm...maybe not the best idea to point that out to Victor.

_E- And you gave him a gun..._

_D- He can shoot first...and as I said, draw fire. Status report?_

_E- Eight men, we think and we need 20 minutes, which if they are at the docks should be fine._

_D- I will hold the front, but I may need to knock out Victor to save him from himself_

_E-I'd say to handcuff him somewhere, but knowing Victor he would read too much into it..._

_D- Hurry and be safe_

Emma turned to Kiilian and even though they were likely already compromised, rather than to risk it further, simply handed the phone over to him so he could read what had been texted, an irritated scowl flashing across his features at the news of what Victor had accidently done.

She gestured her need to use the washroom, Killian nodding his head in understanding, equally communicating his plan to remain put there and wait for the download to be complete. She lost a few minutes first on a soft and sweet goodbye. Distracted, as she kissed him softly, not meaning to part with the words " _I love you"_ so deeply felt but just slipping out of her mouth, accidently, but truthfully none the less, and he jerked his body in pleasure at the simple sound of them. The computer alarmed at the sound of her voice and she sighed at herself, glad Victor screwed up first.

He cupped her face in his hands, stroking the side of her cheeks with his fingers, staring deeply into her eyes. The corner of his eyes crinkle with his smile, and he rubbed his forehead to hers, their noses touching, until he shifted. He kissed her again, softly, sweetly, lovingly and he did not need to say it back. It was written in his features and in the shakiness of his voice from emotion as he said simply

" _Be safe, careful. You carry my heart now with you.."_ The computer alarmed again. In for a penny, in for a pound. At least the bad guys were a good 25 minutes away...

She smiled at him and left, having wasted precious time, and was already in the washroom when she could hear, impossibly early, gun fire ring out down the hall, in David's direction. There were shouts, a commotion, and the screams of Victor, in pain Her phone vibrated again from David, saying only

 _"They had a helicopter! One man pass me and coming...."_ He disconnected the call, obviously occupied elsewhere.

Shots ran out again and Emma did not even dare try to call him back, knowing David could not afford the distraction.

The washroom was between David and Killians location.  Killian would have no way to know one was on his way and she needed to run interference, stop him, while Killian completed his task. He was defenseless. 

In a desperate attempt to warn him that something was up, thinking about those red alarms on vocal cues, she cried out loudly " _Killian, Emma, Killian, Emma"_ pausing and repeating it again as she searched the washroom for anything that could function as a weapon.

She thought of the storage closet, and opened the door, deciding to try to make a run for it, but it was bad timing, as she was only halfway out before he came into view, in camo gear. He shot at her, his aim a little off, and Emma realized he was limping a little funny, clearly having been grazed by one of the men's bullets. Likely Victor, because something about David suggested he did not miss. 

Well done Victor.

She did not have a chance to out run him though before he fired another shot, narrowly missing her. Shit. She ducked back into the washroom, helpless. A crazy plan hit her, and she knew it was ridiculous, but it was her only chance.

She ran into the correct stall, pulling the metal waste bin from the wall with all of her might, and pulling out those terrible, horrible, no good knickers from just yesterday, (wow) ripping them apart, to make them as large as possible, laughing at the irony of her weapon of choice against an armed hitman. He burst into the room, firing a shot through the first stalls, then kicking them open. Emma waited, her heart thumping madly, feet up on the toilet but pressing her body against the wall of the stall as he fired through the centre of it, missing her.

She felt suddenly like she was in the matrix, adrenaline flushing her body, as time seemed to stand still, as the next seconds determined the fate of her own life.

The door kicked open violently, him expecting nothing from the lack of a scream, being confronted instead with Emma's abandoned panties (my god they were just wrong) being thrown over his head, blinding him, stunning him in their stupidity for mere seconds, as Emma launched her attack. She hit him as hard as she could, with a strength she did not know she possessed with the small metal disposal bin, but then taking him down with the most vicious kick of her life to the bullet wound to his leg. The gun clattered to the floor, and as the man doubled in pain in front of her, she grabbed it, bringing it down over his head with all of her might.

He slumped to the floor, dead to the world, and Emma snatched up the undies, promising them a return trip home after all for their help. 

" _That will teach you not to use the ladies", she lectured,_ finding handcuffs on him, and securing him to the metal rod of the stall, in case he regained consciousness. She immediately called 911, telling the operator that there was a break and enter in progress, to send help quick, people were down, and disconnected with only the basics provided as she quickly called David, him answering, slightly out of breath, and gunfire still sounding around him.

 _" Limpy_ _down and secure, and I called 911, I have his gun."_

_"Victors been shot in the ass, fitting, but he will be fine. He is safe under a desk crying. I have three down completely, two cornered, one more pass me, and likely another one that I can only hold off a little longer."_

_"Okay, on it."_

_"Emma, please, be careful, these guys are pros, ex military or something..."_ David was forced to disconnect again.

Emma exited the washroom, just in time to see the other target ahead of her already, moving towards the room with the computer. She raised the gun and fired, expecting the feel of the bullet exiting the gun, and instead feeling nothing but frustration at her stupidity for not checking to make sure it had bullets left.

" _Give me a break!"_ She cried, the man disappearing towards Killian, and she was about to double back to the washroom for bullets when the third David warned about came into view. She threw the gun at him, distracting him, and ran for it, disappearing around the corner and diving into the storage unit for shelter. 

Another crazy plan, but with the success of the last one, she did not hestitate, quickly grabbing the big black, heavy duty office stapler, and climbing up the storage shelves fast, laying her body across the top shelf. As the bullets riddled the door, she screamed out in agony, as if she had been hit, trying to throw her voice, the best tortured scream of her life, letting out the fear and emotion coursing through her body. She sobbed, trying to sound helpless, and when the door kicked in this time, she used that big black nine inch object whacking him from above, hard, with all of her might. 

He went down, and without handcuffs on him, she found this ridiculous patterned smiley face duck tape, and quickly duck taped the hell out of the man, securing his hands, his mouth, his feet, over and over with the restraint. That was a lot of smily faces, for such a situation....

She was pilfering his body for bullets this time, desperate to get after man number three, when shots started from a different direction.

The God damn computer room, where Killian was defenceless, with no panties or stapler to save him. Or, you know, a gun... with bullets in it this time...

Her heart leaped from her chest, as she shoved the bullets this time into place. 

The gun fired stopped and Emma's heart with it, fearing the worst, forgetting to breathe, almost feeling better as another shot sounded with the hope that it was not too late. you don't fire at a dead man...

She had never been this terrified in her life, but she was strangely fuelled, pushed forward with it. 

Killian, hold on. Please, my god, hold on. I will find you.

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life has been getting in my way (and broken Ipads)

**KILLIAN**

Killian stared at the computer downloading in front of him, frustrated at the slow speed, like a watched pot, refusing to boil. _Come on,_ he thought, nervously, feeling anxious with Emma gone from his side and danger speeding towards them, eight of them, armed and deadly. With instructions to kill.

If they could just get this disk, and get out, first...

Trying not to watch the download, or worry about Emma, he occupied his time by playing with the case for the memory stick he had brought when the information was complete. They could not afford anything happening to the  evidence as they fled, and given the disasters that had already happened, he had grabbed this heavy duty, almost military strength case, solid thick metal with foam cushion to support the data into safety once completed. It would survive falling down a flight of stairs, being stepped on or falling into water, or you know any cheezie related disasters Emma accidently got it into to. It was overkill, but given the hell of the last few days...

He allowed himself to drift off in the thoughts that she had finally said " _I love you_ ", chuckling at how horrified she had looked at the time at the sentiment, but knowing that it was part fear and part realizing she had triggered the alarm with her words. My god, was it only a week ago that he was desperate to meet her, knowing her only from her texts? He no longer could picture a life without her.

His everything.

He passed some time by trying to plot out their future, fluffy, sappy guesses at the life memories to come when suddenly the alarms flash in front of him at voice recognition. He worked fast, breaking into the program, and was able to play the clip, of her simply yelling their names out loud.

Frightened, as if in warning.

His heart stopped beating in panic, only to spring to life again at twice speed, fear, true terror, flooding him into every pour of his body. His nerves tingling with it, burning him from the insides. He ran to the door of the room, flinging it open, and could hear in the distance the sound of guns being fired, faintly. He listened carefully, but they were too far to be near the washroom, rather closer to David.

He just started to feel calm, confident in David, when the shots started firing from where he estimated the bathroom was, and his heart wrenched in terror, in panic. He was almost halfway out the door to run to her, when he realized he had no weapon, no phone, no ability to help. He dashed back into the room, desperately looking for anything that could qualify as a weapon. To make him a help and not a hindrance. He wrestled a metal hook that was holding the computer cords from out of the wall, thinking perhaps he could stab at an eye with it.

He pocket a computer cord as well. But neither of these were any match against the guns and knifes that these men would be carrying. He looked around, desperate for a plan. He was not going to give up. Not when Emma's life was in the balance. He would find a way.

It was then that the closer gun shots stopped. My god, what did that mean? He knew she was strong, smart. He had faith in her. But she was weaponless against an armed hitman, trapped in a bathroom.

What if he lost her? His body almost started to go into shock at the mere thought, as he started shaking all over violently. Trembling. His stomach threatened to make that pizza calorie free, by losing it up back onto the floor. He felt so helpless. But he was not a coward. He was just about to abandon the disk, revenge against Gold meaningless in a world without _her,_ to put his faith on a cord and a hook, when the computer lit up again with the sound of her voice.

He dashed back to the computer, desperate for what she had said (or heaven forbid screamed) typing as fast as he ever had before in his life, until he got the computer to replay her words a strange but reassuring " _That will teach you not to use the ladies",_ and enough for him to know, that somehow, against the odds, she had taken the gunman down. Her voice full of sass as she said it to  her victim.

He was so proud of her. My god, she was bloody incredible. Fantastic. Amazing.

He loved her even more if such a thing is possible. He would have doubted it was possible.

And with her safe, and him at the computer, he refocused his attentions on the download, taking it out, without it being complete, tucking the information that was there away into the special case and pocketing it carefully,  for safety. He put a new drive in to try to download the rest, but was prepared to leave it behind at this point. His priority was, and from now on, was Emma Swan. He thanked the heavens she was still okay.

He heard the gunshots fire off again, closer this time, and he went through the panic for her all over again. He tried to run out of the room after her, but an armed gunman bursting into the space first. There was no other exit. Killian had time, barely, to throw himself along the side of the door, and tuck himself behind after it slammed the wall and swung back enough. He should have been seen. He should have been heard. But fates where smiling on him, and instead the intruder's attention was directed at the computer system, firing at it, the bullets exploding into the glass shattering it everywhere. To cocky and confident to be concerned about potentially someone else's presence. He had never been so grateful for someone's arrogance.

The computer was dead and gone now to the bullets, but the man aimed again, like a gangster, sideways and overly dramatic and delivered it a death shot, totally overkill. This one took out the remaining memory card in the system, and everything caught mildly on fire, with a soft explosion.

With the shelter of the noise, Killian made his move, running up behind him fast, trying to stab him in the throat with the hook, getting it stuck, kind of pathetically near the clavicle region, doing little damage but to enrage the beast. However it was enough for the man to be temporarily distracted, bringing his hands up to pull it out. Killian took advantage, wrapping the computer cord firmly around his neck, trying to choke him into submission. He clung to his back desperately trying to make the man pass out, heart thumbing, hands shaking, all of his muscles struggling to hold on despite the other mans skill and strength. He heard the satisfying clatter of the gun falling to the ground, and fought harder. For himself, for life, for Emma. For the promise of a future together.

It wasn't enough.

The man was able to pull out a knife, a large one, sharp and deadly, the light glinting off of it in time to give Killian warning. He slashed at him with it, slicing a little into Killian's arm, loosing his grip, tossing him off violently onto the floor. It took a mere blink for the cord to come off of his neck, for the monster before him to breath again. Killian flew towards the gun, throwing his body across the floor at a speed he did not know he possessed, feeling his fingers find its grip. He looked up to prepare to aim in time to see that the man had another gun, leveled with the precision and accuracy that demonstrated this mans skill and dominance over weapons.

Directly at Killian's head.

There was no time, and all Killian could see for a moment was the evil grin of the man as he position the gun again, gangster style and prepared to end his life. No way to finish grabbing the other gun around and take aim himself.

The eyes that stared into his glinted at him in anticipation, not mercy. Killian did the only thing he could, and closed his eyes. He refused for the last image in his mind to be the face of this man, this murderer, this stranger. If these were his last moments, he would leave them in peace, with the joy of her face in his mind. As he closed his eyes he thought of her. Her strength, her smile. And he spent, what he thought his last moments, begging whatever was above, if anything, to spare her, his love from this fate. He would die happily, if she could live.

He heard the sound of a gun, firing, and waited for it to pierce into his skin and blackness to come.

When he instead heard the scream of the man instead, he opened his eyes to see Emma there, in the nick of time, having fired first, and putting a bullet through the forearm that held the gun.

" _Emma, right through the arm! Amazing!"_ Killian cried, never prouder, as he finished grabbing at his own weapon and gaining his feet again

" _I was aiming for his heart"_ She confessed, losing valuable time with them grinning stupidly at each other. The man took advantage, shaking off the pain in his arm, grabbing at Emma, using his other hand to twist her gun violently from her hand, and sending her sprawling into Killian, and Killian by instinct, stupidly wasting his energy to break her fall and catch her, rather than shoot at the man that was causing her this pain.

By the time that they righted themselves, he had his gun in his other hand and was taking aim. This time there was not drama, he just pointed the weapon at Emma and fired.

There was no time, there was no time to stop it.

There was nothing to be done but to push her away, and take her place.

It wasn't a hard decision. Again, it was almost instinct.

Killian got her out of the way, just in time to feel the bullet hit him in the chest. The impact blew him back, and time slowed. He felt mild pain, and it occurred to him that he must be really injured and in deep shock, that it did not hurt more. He felt confused, his chest hurting where it hit. His hands were still out, where he pushed her away, his gun still in his one hand. As he fell backward, thinking only to protect her, even now, he fired a shot at the man. Watched it, wild and unaimed, still find its target, hitting him in the gut. Giving her a chance.

With his arms extended shooting there was no way break his own fall, to catch himself.

He looked at her, for his last image, this time here, and horrified. He tried to get out "I love you" but there was no words left, no more time.

And his head smashed against the floor.

And everything went black.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost over, just the epilogue left.

 

**EMMA**

He pushed her out of the way before she had a chance to react, or had moment in time to stop him. With love, not fear in his eyes. She could tell, he thought only of her, and her safety. He thought nothing of his own. She did not want it. She would do the same for him, if she could.

It all happened so fast, in mere beats of her heart, and she watched helpless as the bullet hit him instead, in the chest, blowing him back. Too quick for panic, or to truly comprehend.

He literally took a bullet for her.

 _Who does that in real life_? Did he not realize that her heart would be fatally wounded if he was?

She tried to shake of the onslaught of horror, to focus on the man intent on murder left standing, but could not, instead, frozen terrified as Killian fell back in front of her very eyes. She could see nothing but him.

He should have braced himself for the fall, or his hands should have clutched at that chest in instinct.

He did neither.

Instead, with whatever he had left, he saved her again, shooting the man in the stomach, before his head hit the ground in a crunch.

Oh my God, Killian.

Oh my God.

_Killian._

_My love._

**_Oh my God_.**

She could not even bring herself to care about the risk the man still presented, flying instead to Killian's side, too distraught to make a logical inventory of what was happening around her in her mind. She focused on his face, cupping it gingerly in her hands, and she did not realize the obvious thing that was missing. As it was, she was only barely aware in the background, David, at last, dashing into the room taking care of the remaining threat, the blare of sirens from the 911 call in the background, and the heat of the fire blazing from the computers beside her. It was all white noise. She focused only on that face, and her burning need for him to survive.

She was so paralyzed by her fear for him, that she was confused for a second by the moisture hitting his beloved features, not realizing she was raining down on him, her own tears. She had not even realized she was crying. She could not stop crying.

With everything a confused, jumbled, panic mess, her body shaking with her fear and adrenaline, she tried to focus. She bizarrely thought suddenly of her love for him, and that fairy tale book he had bought her, what seemed so long ago now, at the very beginning. When she had nothing more but the very thought of him. Her life had been too hard to believe in sentiment, let alone true love, but she believed now intensively, unwavering in her conviction, in the power of it, in them, that he was her happy ending. That she needed him now, like she needed air, or her heart to keep beating, and that the fates could not be so cruel to them as to end their story like this.

" _Killian, come back to me"_

_"Killian, I can't lose you too."_

So, like a story she would have mocked only six months earlier, she kissed him. She kissed him and prayed to a God she was on the fence about, or for magic, or a miracle, or the power of true loves kiss, anything, everything, something for him to open those gorgeous blue eyes at her and smile again.

She kissed him, with the love she felt in her heart, willing him with all the strength she had inside her to come back to her again. When seconds clicked by without him responding, she felt her body begin to feel cold, the trembles deepen, and her brain turned to new literature, Romeo and Juliet......

Before she had a chance to contemplate Shakespeare further, and her tragic final speech, his eyes flitted open, he moaned and said

" _At least you are coating me with tears this time, not cheezie dust...:"_

 _"Oh my God Killian, are you okay?"_ She kissed him again, and he nodded, equally confused by it, and this time he responded, and her brain started to calm enough to start to realize some of the details that she was missing. He was warm, and he had been breathing. She looked down at the wound, and the hole in his shirt, suddenly realizing something else. Where was the blood? How was he not bleeding? Was there love so pure, so true, that some type of magic, or miracle or divine intervention had saved him?

Should she reconsider her Sunday mornings after all?

Start considering witchcraft as a viable career option?

His hand reached the hole first, diving into a pocket there, behind the bullet hole, and pulling out the heavy duty metal case that had promised the memory stick safety, from their bad luck and shenanigans.  The case he had proudly declared invincible.

The thing was obliterated. Destroyed. They inspected to discover that the bullet had gone through the front of it, blown through the evidence they needed so desperately, but had lost the power in the process to pierce the other side of the strong metal, bending it instead with its force. Killian was going to have a hell of a bruise, but that was it. The bullet had not even cut his skin.

Too large for a pant pocket, so tucked into his shirt, it had saved his life.

It wasn't as romantic as true loves kiss, as exciting as magic or spiritual as holy intervention, but Emma wasn't going to complain about semantics.

They looked at the disk, Killian sitting up now, both staring in unison at the computer on fire, starting to take in the commotion, as David, having secured the other man,  police and emergency crews bursting into the room.

Unnecessary he said

_"The evidence,is destroyed, we have nothing again"_

She wrapped her arms around him and said " _bullshit, we have the most important thing, each other"_

He pulled the card out of the case, the bullet literally protruding from it on both sides, and neither of them could even be upset, they just starting laughing, feeling nothing but joy, that todays part was over, that they had survived. That they had each other. As they laughed, they planned

_E- "We can empty our accounts and hide out in the Caribbean"_

_K-"And buy a sailboat, and sail from island to island, off the radar"_

_E-"We will call it "True Love", and I will be Joey and you can be Pacey"_

_K-"We will stock it with shampoo, cheezie sand an unreasonable amounts of half empty pickle jars"_

_E-"We will spend our nights on the beaches, alone except for the stars, and get sand stuck in our inappropriate bits"_

_E- "With no sleeping pills, or pornos or gunman to stop us from exploring each other..."_

_K-"We will make you an outfit out of coconuts and grass, and then you can model it for me"_

_E-"You can sing me songs as we are docked for a campfire.."_

_"K-We will pretend we are pirates, out on the open seas"_

_E-"We will get you a hook and me a sassy wench dress"_

_K-"You  can refer to me only as the "Captain"_

_E-"We will make our own adventure"_

_K-"I think adventure just finds us love"_

_K-"We will be together, love"_

_E-"Always"_

As they planned, David approached, first urgently assessing that they were okay, and when satisfied, crossing his arms, and listening patiently to their plans, a bemused smirk on his face. Finally, when Emma looked up to acknowledge his presence (she was shocked to see the look on his face for her now, a softness, a pride for her, a friendly warmth, that warmed her back). And he joined in with

" _Or you know, we could use any one of the six surviving hit man, to turn against Gold and still take him down"_ And both Killian and Emma looked at each other in shock, and realization that they had a new source of evidence after all.

 _"Or you know that..."_ Emma agreed, almost mournfully, having been more than a little excited by the prospect of sun, sand and Killian.

David ushered them out of the room, protectively almost, as the fireman appeared to take care of the fire, as they went down the hall, Emma stopped, throwing open the closet door, to show off her ducked taped attacker. David ripped off the one on his mouth, and not surprising his expression did not match the one on the tape. David raised his eyebrows to question how, and Emma held up the stapler triumphantly.

Next stop was the ladies, and the police had beat them to this one. They were finish reading the attacker his rights, awake and alert, and rather embarrassed looking at the sight of Emma.

In fact, he turned so red, his ears flushed as well, and Emma looked at him speculatively, wondering how a manly-man gunman felt about being taken down by a cornered woman armed only with some panties.

 _"Emma, how ever did you accomplish this"_ David exclaimed, clearly impressed, and the two police officers present, turned to her as well, their eyes sparkling with interest.

The man on the ground looked terrified at the story, and Emma just grinned at him, wickedly, as he blurted out " _No, don't my reputation, my men, I begged you"_

 Emma thought about it for a moment, considering this unexpected leverage, and the way he had said "my men" as suggesting he was the leader. She considered the need for a confession, from both him and Gold. The need to end this madness once and for all ( she looked back longingly at Killian) for some futon time at last. Oh and a cheeseburger, with French fries, with that guacamole sauce, that tasted so good....cause she was starving suddenly.

_"I will make you a deal. David here, the Seal, got you with his gun, rather than me, and that's all anyone will know IF you call Gold right now, and get him to admit on the phone that he ordered us dead"_

_"I won't be a snitch, a traitor"_ He snarled at her, and Emma just smiled at him, pulling out those terrible, no good, rotten, horrible, used and now torn panties.... and he blanched at the sight of them, his downfall and Emma said to the police _"call the media, I have an incredible story for them..."_ and he sobbed a little and conceded

 _"Fine, fine, stop, stop, wait"_  

Emma looked at the police, motioning them to set up a listening device, and Killian went into the hall, to usher in as many witnesses from the various ambulance and fire services that had arrived. She looked to the police office, stating " _Make sure it is on his record for his charges that he cooperated with this, for a lesser sentence"_ and the police officer nodded his agreement.

As the police set up to record, David, on his phone as well, Emma gave her his instructions, repeating what he was to say, and promising him only if he did it right her silence. He would not be the joke of the prison.  When it was all ready, it went as follows:

_"Gold, its me, Marcus. We have them, the computer is destroyed and they surrendered. What do we do with them?"_

_"Don't call me on this! Get rid of the problem"_ Gold screamed at him

" _But they are weaponless, they surrendered, we just can't kill them..."_ Emma had to grant it to this man, he could act. The desperation that came out in his voice was believable about not wanting to kill, rather than the truth...

 _"I hired you as a hit man, do your job or you're next!"_ Gold threatened adding " _I want it done now"_

 _"Okay, okay"_ the man declared, and helpfully, David pulled out his gun and fired twice into the ceiling for effect, the man catching on and declaring " _It done"_

_"Good, now get rid of the evidence, somewhere fitting for the scum, like a sewer... and don't call me again"_

With that Gold, disconnected, and the phone was gathered for evidence. One of the police man looked at Emma, and said " _Tell us how you did it, my god this must be good..."_

Emma looked at the man who tried to murder her, who helped them only out of self interest, but honoured her word. _"David, the Seal, took him down with his gun."_ The policeman rolled his eyes at her game.  This Marcus smiled at her in thanks, as he was pulled away and arrested, and Killian took the knickers from her hand, pocketing them, replacing them with his own hand, warm and comforting against her own, while David watched, saying only " _I don't even want to know.. I think it would frighten me, but well done..."_

Gold threatened them from the United States, giving them grounds to move against him in both countries, and David, somehow, managed to get THE Regina Mills on the phone, another powerful billionaire, and Gold's primary competition to fill her in. He emailed her his own recorded copy of the conversation for safety, knowing that Regina was about to throw her power, money in influence behind them, to take down her nemesis, to benefit from this business's demise. There were too many people, too many police, and firefighters and emergency crew. There was no buying his safety this time. And the others would follow their leader and confess as well, to reduce their sentences, for less time. They would testify against Gold and take him out.

It was almost over.

They walked together, towards the door, exhausted suddenly, from the weight of it all, and Emma smiled to see Victor ahead, on a gurney, having the wound on his butt cleaned and treated as he tried to look back over his shoulder to flirt, saying something like " _I don't like to call myself a hero, but, had it not been for me..."_  Ah Victor. She was getting an unreasonable soft spot for him somehow...

Killian disappeared for a moment, as Emma was forced to give statements, refusing to answer anything about the washroom incident.

She watched him reappear around the corner, knowing the end of the drama was near, and still, more then ever felt her gut clench and her heart beat at the very sight of him. She smiled at him softly, letting her love show in her eyes, sparkling at him. His one arm was behind his back, and he extended it suddenly, revealing his mission,  oh, the beautiful sight of vending machine food, her belly somehow grumbling in hunger for both food, and well something far more naughty.

He handed her the chips, and she smiled and said simply, again, without the horror of the first time, _"I love you",_ ripping into the food eagerly.

_"Was that for me or the chips?"_

_"Both"_ and they laughed, as David, who had been again talking to Regina, disconnected and approached them.

" _Regina has a private Island  compound in the middle of the Caribbean sea. Her personal secret retreat. She is going to fly you there late tonight for a vacation of sorts, not only as a thank you,  but to keep you guys safe until Gold is arrested and his network broken down...", "Regina, me and her personal pilot will be the only ones that know the location, until the coast is clear"_

David smiled at them. David was fabulous. Emma wanted to adopt him as family. Could one legally adopt themselves a brother? He did all of this for them, for nothing in return but his own sense of what was right. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks, and he returned the gesture with a hug.

She looked at Killian again and thought of the island, her heart bursting in happiness at the thought, of them alone, in paradise, with nothing finally to worry about, except hopefully the strength of the sun on their overly bare skin.

_"Oh yeah, I think we can handle that"_

_"Alone, just us, the sand, the island and the stars"_

_"Alone, together"_

_"Together"_ Killian purred this one, suggestively " _Alone"_

They forgot the rest of the world for a moment, lost in each other's smile at the thought.

Emma leaned against him, and Killian's arms came around her, her head tucking under his chin, as they both envisioning  the image. Emma was almost oblivious to the continued chaos around her of the police, and the emergency crew, and the fireman and now, just arriving the media. Almost. The peace of it all was shattered though suddenly as Emma finally noticed David shifting a little uncomfortable on his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking awkward, and uncomfortable.

" _Ummm, well there is a catch...."_

 _"David out with it, what is it?"_ Emma demanded, fearing the worst.

" _Well, umm I didn't say you would be alone on this island...."_

And just then, before David could say another word, Victor rounded the corner, a swagger in his steps despite the hole in his ass, and said

" _So I hear we are going to be housemates"_

Emma gave David a death glare and David only shrugged; Killian and Emma looked at each other, and were helpless but to do anything other than giggle, stupidly, until they cried a little, exclaiming again in unison.

 _"Victor_ ".

 

 


	35. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, kudo's and comments. I really appreciate that you took the time, and hope you enjoyed the story, as I enjoyed writing it. I wrote a really sweet happy ending with a smutty sex scene and then deleted it without posting. In my head canon it just could not end smoothly....

**EMMA**

When they got to the island, in the middle of the night, they were too tired to do anything other than fall asleep in each other arms. Her head on his heart, their limbs entwined, Emma gave into the release of slumber, at peace to the sound of  his chest beating, and the knowledge they were safe, _together._

When they awoke the next morning, wrapped in each others arms, the smell of the sea and the sun shining in on them, for a brief second Emma considered they had died after all and found heaven, and they leaned in towards each other, to softly kiss. The kiss was just starting to wake them both up, in more ways then one when Victor barged into the room, having no locks on the doors and as excitedly as a child, blabbing on about the island, and the luxury of the fully staffed house they were staying in.

 _Victor._ Grrr...

At least he was fully clothed and stayed out of the bed.

Emma sighed, tossing items from the nightstand at his head until he fled, but recognized it as progress. They reluctantly dressed and joined him for breakfast.

As they ate breakfast together, Victor planning a day involving the _three_ of them, they passed notes underneath the table, planning on how to lose him, to _finally, finally...._

_E- We can make a fake treasure map and send him on a hunt for treasure, while we treasure each other..._

_K- We can pay the most attractive maid to take a break in the ocean in a string bikini..._

_E- We can draw red marks on ourselves and tell him we have a contagious disease_

_K- We will talk to each other only through sock puppets until he can't take it anymore_

_E- We can take out all the sharpest knives and an apple and ask him to go stand under the tree while we try_ _out our aim_

_K-We can communicate only in bad songs from the 1980's and 90's_

Emma shuddered at that one, and the image suddenly of Victor joining in and signing "I'm to Sexy" as his choice at the top of his lungs, and gyrating,  no thank you.

They were not as subtle as they thought as Victor caught the notes being exchanged and the glances and giggles that came with them, disappearing to the kitchen for a moment and returning to declare

_"If you guys want to be alone for awhile, they are packing you a light picnic and a blanket, and there is a private stretch of beach on the East side of the island, to be alone..."_

Which was really sweet and thoughtful, especially for Victor, so Emma narrowed her eyes and clarifed

" _And you promise to stay in this house"_

Victor grinned at them brightly, a little too brightly and swore " _"I will not leave the home until you return, don't do anything I would not do.." (Which really did not limit them)_ Victor almost leered at them with this suggestion.

They were halfway there when Killian happened to look back and realized the direction of the windows of Victor's bedroom. Emma was torn between laughter and rage at the disappointed in Victors face when the telescope from his bedroom, and all the binoculars in the home, where confiscated by Killian, and locked up in storage. Emma smacked him in the bum, and not in a playful way, but right were his wound was. Then she noticed a familiar stuffed creature on his bed and softened.

They found another more remote spot in an abundance of caution.

It was there, finally, on a blanket by the sea, with the sun, sand, and the cooling effect of the wind on their skin that after all the drama, the two of them, for a shocking short period of time became one. Emma did everything in her power to hurry their first time, desperate for him, and slightly paranoid that at any moment something would happen to prevent, well.... completion.

The anticipation of pending disaster made it only that much more exciting and satisfying. _God,_ Killian. The very sight of him, the feel of his skin, slightly damp from the humidity and their own exertion under her hands. The taste of salt on the skin from their sweat and the sea........

Later that night, as they bathed off the day, together in the tub, (they pushed the dresser up to block the door first, out of caution) they laughed at the sand in the naughty bits, the slight burns on their bums, the knots in Emma's hair and the mysterious (how did those get there...oops)  light bite marks and scratches that covered Killian's flesh. Totally not her fault.... Okay fine, maybe a little. But he was just. so. TASTY... it was just a few nibbles...

It was paradise, and one that over the course of the next five days, they repeated. Twenty one times to be exact in fifteen different ways. Emma counted, you know, for science.

It all started to go wrong on day six, although it had to be honest, slowly crept up on them with the passage of time.

On the sixth day, they were laying together, head to feet in a hammock by the sea, both trying to read, Emma sighed a little too loudly, her fingers drumming impatiently across the book she was staring at blankly. Killian's legs kept moving in the hammock, as if restless, unwilling to relax and stay still.

Both of them struggling to smile.

Both of them trying not to say what they were feeling in hope of not upsetting the other, and the perfect, blissful balance that they had found surrounded by the quiet moments and luxury.

Both of them not quite happy. Emma could feel it in him, knew it in her own bones. Was he reacting off her own feelings? Or was he feeling it himself?

At first Emma could not put her finger on it, the growing feeling of discontent, the restlessness she felt. She berated herself for her own growing frustration at nothing, unable to put a name to the feeling under her skin to get moving, to do something...

Everything was perfect. There was nothing to complain about. They were in love, in paradise. Even Victor had given them space and was behaving. She was in utopia, with the love of her life. Her hands betrayed her itching against all common sense.

Victor had gotten the call from Regina that morning that the coast was clear, and without consulting them, had booked the return flight home for a frustrating, mind numbing additional 9 days later, to give them an extended holiday. It was all Emma could do to control her rage and not bash him over the head with another lamp. She gritted her teeth and tried to smile, worried how Killian would react, and she saw the strain on him as well, building, rising, underneath, and fighting to break free.

It wasn't Killian. She _loved_ Killian... It was just... damn........

It was not until a small airplane suddenly came racing into the horizon, bullet holes in the side, a small amount of smoke protruding from the back that Emma sprang suddenly back to life, and Killian as well when she thought about it later. A helicopter was trying to keep up pace, and failing, but was dangerously close to being able to catch up as the plane was going to be forced to circle the small island and slow down to land safely.

It was clearly a dangerous, life threatening situation. Any common sense person would feel fear, panic, horror at the storm clearly coming in for a landing.

They should be horrifed. Really. Terrified.

They wasted precious seconds both sighing relief at the same time and grinning stupidly at each other. Then together, as if of one mind, they both sprang into action.

They both raced into the house, arming themselves in lighting speed with various "weapons", Emma  gathering up a whistle, and a decorative spear from the wall and duct tape, and Killian grabbing the more practical flare gun, army knife and rope from the various spots in the home, yelling at the staff and Victor to make sure they hide and take cover for safety. By the time they made it back out, the plane was preparing to land, but the helicopter had gained, and a man hung out of it, focused on the plane, preparing with some type of large bazooka weapon to fire.

Without pause, Killian aimed the flare gun and fired, the flare hitting the man dead on, with sheer luck, starling him, and causing him to miss his shot, losing his balance, the large weapon falling down into the beach. He was enraged, and only slightly injured. It saved the plane, and the man was angry enough to turn his attention to them instead, changing weapons to a gun from his holster and firing at them repeatedly, circulating away from the small runway and towards the large, open front porch. Emma pulled Killian fast behind a column of the veranda fast, just in the knick of time to hear the bullets make contact with the marble and not their flesh.

Emma's heart raced with excitement as she prayed they had picked right and the plane was on their side, whatever the hell was happening.

The helicopter circled closer to them, trying to aim, and hiding as best they could as shots sounded, without any logical plan, Emma and Killian raced to try to make something out of the pitiful weapons they had gathered in their haste, securing the rope to the spear, coating it with an excessive amount of duct tape for additional security, and tying the other end of the rope to the marble pillar of the porch, Killian using precise sailor knots and Emma again just duct taping the shit out of it. Both of their chests heaved, their eyes wide as they waited, ready to spring at the right moment as the helicopter got close enough, just close enough..........

Without even having to communicate with words, Emma quickly moved, jumped, threw her body across the porch without warning to the safety of another pillar, distracting the shooter while Killian, spear in his hand used the brief moments when the gun was off his position to throw the spear at the blades of the chopper, watching in satisfaction as it caught in the blades, the rope tangling around, disabling it, jerking the whole porch at the force of the pressure on the column, stopping the vehicle dead in the air. The rope quickly broke, snapping in the strain, by then it was to late for the helicopter, which went crashing down the twenty feet or so to the ground with a violent force, knocking out and shocking its occupants.

The plane landed as all this occurred, further down from them, out of the reach of any potential guns, and the occupants spilled out, four people, armed, with guns, charging towards them and the wreck.

But Emma recognized even from the distance the familiar head of David among them, clearly in command. David ran to them on the porch, while the others took care of the remaining threat, and strangely, really, given it was just only six days since they had seen him, the hugged each other in greeting, David taking in the downed helicopter and their lack of real weapons to have accomplished it, smiling at them in pride. Almost fatherly.

 _"Gold?"_ Killian managed to hiss, calming now that they appeared to be temporarily safe.

David tried to explain quickly, about him being chosen after helping them take down Gold and Zelena to lead a secret internal investigation task force. To work quietly within the system to stop those exploiting their power, and that they may or may not have accidently let the next target know they were on to him, and they must have been followed from the Mexican airport they had originated the flight from. Mexico was full of hit men for hire. David planned an alternative route home. Bottom line, he was here with his new team, to offer them the job of the computer support, to join them, and to be a part of something. The final recruits.

He introduced them quickly as Robin, Will and Mulan. All former military, all top of their game. They would be the field group, and Emma and Killian would be the support staff, hacking for them and finding targets.

They looked at each other excitedly at the prospect and Emma realized suddenly what had been so wrong with paradise.

She had been bored. He had been bored. Even with each other, they both craved the adventure and the danger they had faced. They enjoyed the challenge, the next villain.

She smiled. Now THIS was going to be fun, she could feel it. They started to negotiate the terms

K- " _We work always together"_

_E- "I get a gun this time, with pink camo"_

_K- " And bullet proof vests"_

_E- "And a James Bond gadget that can change my voice, and a pen that is secretly a knife, and a poison capsule to chew if I am captured..."_

_K- "I will make a list of the computer equipment we will need"_

_E- "I will need a fully stocked vending machine... unlimited cheezies with no judgment on consumption."_

_K-"Absolutely no Victor. No Victor"_

David laughed at them, reassuring them that they would literally just be rotting in a computer lab all day together while the field team did the dangerous work, and that they would be safe from any harm.

_"Guys, guys, you are not even going to see sunlight, you are just going to support us by phone and computer..."_

To which Emma responded

" _Can I get a grenade?" I always wanted to blow something up."_

_"Emma, I am serious, you guys are just the lab technicians..."_

_......................_

They worked together, as a team, using their skills with the computer, to track down those that were the villains of the world, David as their leader, fighting for justice. Emma hummed the Mission Impossible theme song way way too much to set the "mood". Texting and emailing each other nonsense from their own computers as they worked companionably together.  David tried valiantly to protect them in the safety of their newly set up lab, but to no avail.

On the fifth day they were forced to hide in a air duct when the office went under attack;

On the seventh day, Emma accidently tasered Killian, but got a critical witness as well in the process;

On the tenth day, Emma took out three men with an electrical socket, a wad of chewing gun, a bottle of water and a smile.

Killian almost lost a hand on day sixteen, but David and Mulan got there in the knick of time.

They accidently almost killed Robin on day nineteen, when they got distrated with each other and forgot, you know, to unlock the vault via computer at the right time as apparently he needed air to breathe.... In fairness they had forgotten briefly to come up for air themselves....

Emma sewed the panties into part of a super hero cape, during a particularly long and boring stakeout, but David, regardless the threats and pouts, absolutely refused to wear it.

Day twenty, exhausted but relieved, both covered in sewer scum, blood and melted chocolate (that one was Emma's fault) they kissed in victory as Will broke out a flask and started to do a crazy happy dance to invisible music only he and Robin could hear.

But that was another story.

Together, they formed a new type of family. 

Life together was a big exciting, messy, horrible, terrible, wonderful, dangerous adventure. One in which Emma did get that pink gun.

An adventure.

Together. Always together.

And neither of them would have had it any other way.

 

 


	36. THE PROPOSAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set several months and multiple adventures after the end of "The Very Thought Of You" Killian, having spent too much time bonding and planning with Mary Margaret plots a romantic proposal for Emma in New York, against Emma's fluff tolerance and it all goes terribly (wonderfully) disasterously against plan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in "The Very Thought Of You" universe. As always, nothing ridiculous happens at all.....(wink)
> 
> This is not a long story, three chapters.

 

**THE PROPOSAL**

* * *

**EMMA**

Killian was going to propose. 

Emma knew this with certainty, with Killian planning a romantic "date" via David and his helicopter to New York, seeing the gleam of excitement in David's eyes and Killian's nervousness.

That and, well, Mary Margaret  _really_ could not keep a secret.

And Emma snooped.

Alot.

She was part of an undercover elite anti-terrorist special agent operative, an expert in computer decoding. She literally  _spied_ for a living.

And the man kept his "secret" proposal plans in his computer, under the label "Emma" with the top secret password "love".

 _Of course_ she read it when he was sleeping. He could have labelled it "fat dissolving fudge bars" and it would be less enticing. 

At least he was pretty to look at.  _Real pretty,_ especially in this plaid shirt, when he did this thing with his tongue when he was thinking too hard... Which he  _clearly_ was not overtaxing himself mentally when he created these "Hidden" files.

That or he trusted her. With his life and his heart, sure. With the last candy bar, that embarrassing story from high school and now apparently the contents of his hard drive? _Big mistake._

Sentimental fool. She refused to click on the folder labelled "future" for her own self preservation. God only knows what ridiculous fluff was in there. Knowing Killian, instead of hiding something normal like porn or pictures of old girlfriends, he probably had feritted away his favorite names for a baby they had not even discussed yet...

God, she _loved_ him.

Killian was going to propose, and clearly was going to try to do it using ever sappy cliche from the end of every bad (secretly wonderful, beautiful) romantic comedy out there. It looked like a romance novel vomited up rainbows and happy endings all over his computer screen.

There were multiple plots involving roses, candles, horse drawn carriages, fireworks, his words (my god, what he wrote, the  _words),_ gourmet food (she liked that part...).

It all made her feel uncomfortably warm and fuzzy in theory, but the soft gooey centre part of her was still not a part of herself she easily embraced, especially not in public. Even now she could only say "I love you" to him, despite the depth of her feelings when she had the added inducement of food, a life or death situation or Killian was up to no good with that tongue.

In between missions they had been staying at David's, having pretty much just moved into his farm and into his family. While Emma and David were out bonding as he taught her how to sword fight, throw knives, punch throats and shoot and run at the same time, they had clearly left Killian baking in the kitchen with Mary Margaret and her enthusiasm too long.

David and her had come in one afternoon, both bloodied a little from their hand to hand combat training to find their respective partners into the wine (and rum) having made heart shaped meat loaf for dinner, while HGTV played in the background. She really should have ended it then. But in her defense she was distracted by the food and then the wine herself.......there was a warmth coming from more than just the fire. This was _home._

Killian was going to propose, and as much as Emma just wanted to grab his mothers resized ring (from his not so clever hiding place in a sock in his underwear drawer), slip in on her finger and be done with it without having to face the embarrassment of her out of control sentiment on the subject, she realized the need to sit through a proper proposal, as sweaty and nervous that it made her, for him.

Because he loved her and wanted it to be special for her.

Because she loved him and wanted it to be special for him.

Well, her intentions had been good, anyways. 

That was how she found herself, in one of the fanciest restaurants in her life, having been flown in to New York by David, waiting grinning to himself somewhere close by, Mary Margaret and the rest of the team likely on speed dial, waiting. Trying desperately _not_ to pull one of her secret gadgets from her purse (she had this lipstick that was actually a smoke bomb), give it a go and run from the place. Her legs twitched with the impulse, her heart pounded and her hands started to itch, which was never a good sign. Emma got up to _no good_ when those hands started itching...

She sighed, trying to take deep calming breaths as she waited for him to make a re-appearance. At least when Killian was still sitting with her, he would interlace their hands, smile at her, calm and centre her. That and play footsie with her feet  under the table.  She had already lost her shoe several times to his efforts.

Emma had rewarded herself for playing along with these gorgeous, decadent red high heels that even at 60% off were still expensive enough to make her wince at the register. But she deserved it, sitting here, behaving, not even complaining that her portions were so small each course barely filled a spoon (seriously? No wonder rich people tended to be thin) as Killian, had nervously disappeared to the "washroom" his hands sweating just enough that Emma was left waiting half in terror, half in anticipation for the musicians she was aware were about to acost her with some sickenly sweet tune...

She saw the band round the corner, and quickly looked out the window to calm herself when she saw it.

Under the light of the street lamp, right in front of her stood a young man, dressed as a clown, but with a look of rage on his face that even from the distance seemed to punch Emma in the gut. His eyes caught hers through the glass, for only mere seconds, but it was enough for Emma to see that look, the  _look_ in his eyes, and catch the other details, the blood that covered his hands, turning rusty with slight age, a sack slung over his shoulder and the gun at his hip, barely concealed by some pompoms sewed on the side.

He started to move away. Too fast for Emma to have time to fetch Killian.

Her gut screamed with the desire to follow (that and hunger, my God, those portions were small). Her ears started to register the sound of the love song that had begun to play. Sigh.

Emma could stay and be proposed to by the love of her life, in a romantic setting that most woman would envy.... or she could ruin her brand new shoes (they hurt like a bitch, but they were snake skin) chasing down a bloody, gun toting, crazy eyed clown through the streets of New York.

Really not a hard choice.

She took off, almost upending the table and shocking the patrons with her sudden speed after him, out of the restaurant and into the streets, groaning in frustration as he disappeared into the sewers. After that incident in Budapest she promised herself no more sewers...

Not to mention that Emma had personally watched Steven King's the "It" twice as a kid and knew (thanks to the brilliance of horror made for TV television) that clowns and sewers were NOT a good combination and this was a really bad idea.

Seriously, google "It". Clowns in sewers was some pretty scary shit. Like they turned into massive spiders and ate children kind of nonsense.

Emma was abnormally fond of bad ideas.

Dashing away from a beautiful (but uncomfortably sappy) proposal was only a side benefit. It wasn't Killian that she was running from, but the part of herself that desperately wanted it all, her contradictory nature where she would roll her eyes in disgust at him while grinning in delight, like the fool in love she was.

Old habits die hard, so she ran (the best she could in those shoes) and she slipped into the dark underground, feeling guilty for leaving Killian behind.

Feeling a little too confident in her abilities to make it back fast, and make it all up to him.

Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark, while her nose tried to cope with the smell. She was focused on the shape of the target up ahead. What the hell was this clown up to? Something nefarious, she was certain.

Her senses had not quite adjusted so it surprised her suddenly when a light was turned on, the dim glow of the lamp illuminating the sliminess of her surroundings.

And she realized she was surrounded. By more than a dozen teenage boys. She counted 13 of them. Four of them with guns, their hands shaking with fear, spines taunt with jumpiness. A expert hit man she could predict and respond accordingly. A nervous teenager with a weapon was unpredictable and made it made her anxious suddenly.

She pursed her lips in thought, mentally running through her various choices for attack. All of them in clothing that appeared to be rags, most of them needing a good steak dinner. A clear leader emerged from the crowd dressed in green, with slanted eyes, and ears that were far too pointed. Emma was instantly reminded of Peter Pan, except of course, she amended taking in the child's expression, if Peter was an evil little shit.

Because this kids face and eyes made the crazy eyed clown look down right friendly. It was more than just malice, there was an excitement, exhilaration in them, at the sight of what he viewed (mistakenly) a helpless victim that demonstrated some clear underlying psychotic condition. This child was multiple French fries short of a happy meal. This kid needed a beat down and then a looney bin like Emma needed more comfortable foot wear. (Her feet already hurt, god damn it).

In the last few months she had faced ISIS terrorists, Mexican drug lords and an actual live tiger (that one was a surprise to her too at that time) who looked at her less blood thirsty.

She struggled not to yawn. Child play, really. She could have this sucker down and tazered in less than a minute. (she had fake mascara that was actually a small tazer gun, which was really cool, except for that time she got drunk, and forgot and almost tazered off her eyelashes)

I mean, she really could have ended it right there....

Except she got distracted by another face, a small boy that separated from the depth of the wall, off a little to the side, his age somewhere between 8-13, too difficult to pinpoint with his obvious state of neglect and malnutrition. Heard another boy taunt him as simply "the rat" and looked into his face, curiously. He had big brown luminous eyes, wide and almost innocent looking, despite the desperation of his surrounding. He ignored the jibe, his chin holding his head up high, and Emma heart leapt instantly at the sight, pained for this small creature, who the world seemed to have forgotten. Who clearly did not belong or fit in even here.

She still remembered what it felt like to be alone in the world, and felt an instant kinship with this child. His eyes did not hold malice or hate, only fear for her, clear concern for her safety. He stepped forward as if to try to warn her.

She watched, moved, as his small face mouthed the simple warning that it took her wasted seconds to understand. She was too focused on him and her overwhelming new concern for him, and the earlier version of herself he somehow represented for her. She glanced around again at the children with guns, and hesitated from springing into action, as she felt in her very gut this child, stepping forward was going to try to be brave and intervene to help her.  What if they attacked him in the process? She could not protect him and take the rest down. Could she? She was trying to plot out a new plan again, as the child took another step forward, calling out to her out loud this time, brave, yet clearly foolish.

This time it registered.

" _Behind you_ " He had screamed.

Emma turned around just in time to watch herself be hit by a tranquilizer dart, cursing herself as she pulled it out of her body, praying it was monkey strength and not for elephants.

She felt her body sway and eyed the slime of the ground disgusted.  Dry cleaning was NOT going to get that shit out. She looked at the boy again, grimacing as she watched him smacked hard across the face by another older child for his efforts.

I am going to save you kid, she promised him silently.

She really did a number on poor Killian's proposal... she then glanced at the clown, with a vicious look on his face and suddenly became concerned about man eating spiders as she slipped into darkness.

_Oops._

_Shit._

 


	37. THE PROPOSAL-PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am OOC and super silly, but that is the point with this version of these two....  
> I do love them so.
> 
> I want this show back now............so soon..........

**KILLIAN**

He loved the bloody woman to pieces, but she could be shockingly naive at times.

He knew his Swan, better than she knew herself and was fully aware that it was a delicate balance when trying to be romantic, from her eyes glazing over with happiness and her wanting to openly mock him/ punch him in the face.

He knew she would be a little resistant, uncomfortable, so he plotted that if he got her expecting this over the top proposal that would terrify her (his most recent plans included a pretend flash dance mob and a New York City jumbo tron) she would be so relieved to realize the far more Emma-friendly proposal he  _really_ had planned, and would be able to relax into it and genuinely enjoy it.

He had to leave his computer open  _three_ times until she finally noticed the Emma folder enough to snoop, and literally he moved his mothers engagement ring to  _eight_ different locations until she finally  _"found"_ the bloody thing. He was going to give her that as well, but the real ring, with light green gemstone that reminded him of her eyes was firmly hidden in a place Emma would never look, the bottom of their dirty laundry basket she like to believe clothes "magically" became clean.

Mary Margaret was in on it all, of course.  While Emma and David trained, in between studying navigation, star charts and maps, to learn tracking skills for the group, they baked a meat loaf into a heart shape and managed to close down their online FBI course of how to interrogate a suspect just in time to get HGTV on the telly before Emma walked in.

The look on her face as she tried to manage her horror as she choked down the meat loaf was priceless. Did she really think they spent their time  _baking?_

He and Mary Margaret started wearing matching aprons with a frilly pink edge anyways in jest, a fact that Emma seemed determined not even to register.

All of which is how he ended up in a ridiculously over priced New York restaurant watching Emma's growing terror compete with her increasing disgust at what really was shockingly small portion sizes. Thanks to finding him on the Internet, the man at the table beside them, Eric was about to do the public proposing to his red haired lass. He settled the bill so they could leave to the  _real_ evening, grinning stupidly as the five piece band seemed to be marching a love ballad right to poor Emma, shifting uncomfortably on her chair, trying to bear it all for him. He was gleefully waiting for her look of surprise when the band continued past her to the couple on her right when she suddenly appeared transfixed by something outside of the window.

Even from the other side of the restaurant, he could see her squirm.

It was time to move on to the real plan. He was going to quietly whisk her away to a small boat he rented, covered in soft lights on the New York harbour.  On the bow of the boat was her real dinner, full of tasty trans fats and champagne, far more satisfying and what seemed like, a thousand pillows, to sink into, and he was going to ask her there, on the open seas, on the bow of the ship and teach her how to navigate the stars. A quiet, special moment in all of the chaos that had become their lives.

No crowds or big scene after all...

No one watching but the twinkling of the stars, as he opened his heart to her, and to ask them to commit, forever, to the other. For him to be hers, and her to be his.

Bloody hell, he _loved_ her.

He just couldn't help himself from messing with her a little first...

He was excited about how this was all going to play out, when suddenly Emma bolted up, causing a commotion as she literally got up and ran for it, at a speed those high heels really should not be able to tolerate.

Oops.

Hmm, maybe he overplayed this too much and accidently hit her panic button.

_Where the hell did she go?_

He was not upset, but felt slightly guilt,  knowing it was not _them_ she was fleeing but the moment in which she believed that the entire wait staff of the restaurant was scheduled to break into song. According to his computer "notes" he picked " _Everything I do, I do it for you",_ which although this felt shockingly accurate to him, was far too sappy even for the tolerance level of his own stomach.

He could not believe she didn't know that he knew, she knew.... (yes, they were really back to this again)

He tried to follow her out, the best he could, but by the time he made it outside she had disappeared. It occurred to him to simply call her and confess to get her  to come back, when he was distracted by the pawn shop across the street, whose door was open and flopping in the wind.

Something was definitely not right about that. He raced over to investigate it, calling out unsuccessfully and entering. A burglary or robbery of some type had clearly just occurred, two display cases hit primarily, the one that would have contained jewelry, and the one that would have contained knives and weapons. A man lay slumped on the floor, and Killian quickly searched him for any obvious signs of bullet wounds, finding instead some type of tranquiller dart in his arm. Further inspection found another man, this one having been shot, and then dragged by the culprit behind a counter. He was breathing, barely, and Killian did his best to patch up the wound and stop the flow of blood as he quickly called 911.

While he waited for the soft sounds of sirens to emerge in the background, and he grabbed some cold water and did his best to try to revive the second man. He came to quickly, not much worse for the wear and Killian immediately began questioning him.

" _What happened?"_

 _"I was in the back when I heard the shot"_ he explained, clearly shaken. Killian patted at him in comfort as he continued " _The robber was dressed as a clown, as a disguise, I think because of the security cameras, but I knew the kid, and he recognized me. He had his hands in the weapon case and grabbed a tranquiller gun that was for sale from it and shot me. I suppose I am lucky he had set his own gun down as he was emptying the place..."_

Killian helped him to his feet while asking " _You know the culprit? What do you know about him?_

The man took a frightened breath and continued " _The boy is named Felix, about 17 or so I think. I knew his father, until he drank himself to death. Kid had a tough life, but is trouble. Runs some type of gang with other street boys, have been breaking into other places in the area, stealing weapons, food, money. Mostly petty theft, but escalating. The police have searched the local abandoned buildings but no one can figure out where there hideout is to get them."_

Killian hear the faint sounds of the police cars and ambulance in the distance, responding to his call, looking around and thinking fast.

Emma had been looking out of the window before she bolted.

He stepped outside confirming that if Emma had been looking at the right moment, she would of seen this Felix exit....Hmm, a blood soaked, gun toting, clown clearly up to serious shenanigans. 

You could have starved Emma for three days surrounded her with cheezies she wasn't allowed to eat and it would be less of a temptation. Fleeing from the anticipated off key Brian Adams song was likely just an added bonus. 

He started to laugh softly, confident she could handle herself against a gang of teens of all things, speculating where she went. Likely the most ridiculous place possible. He started there looking around for grave yards, a strip club, the Church of Scientology, or any other strange or unlikely place she could have chased this clown. 

There was an FAO Swartz children's toy store a few blocks away, and Killian could not stop himself from squeezing his eyes shut to try to stop an image, suddenly, of his wonder woman forcibly taking down a clown in a crowd of crying children, teddy bears scattering as little junior tries valiantly to rescue bubbles the clown from the crazed woman. 

No, Emma would be careful in front of children....

He whipped out his cell phone to call her, frustrated as it rang repeatedly until it just went to voicemail. What was the point of her having the bloody thing if she wasn't going to answer!

David, as a precaution had software in their phones, like a locater chip in case of emergency on a mission (although Killian was doubtful teenage boys were their most challenging foe...)

Seeing the police arrive to take over, Killian slipped out quietly first to track to "Emma's" location, which once standing on the spot her phone claimed she was located turned out to be the centre of a knitting and scrapbook store. Emma could be scrappy in a fight, but she certainly was not the type to scrapbook, nor would a gang of teenage boys be. (He was onslaught with an exaggerated image of a 90 year old scrapbooking Emma, showing it to their grandkids, complete with smiley -face borders, " _Now here is the collage of where that bad man tried to be-head me but Mulan shot him in the eye first instead...")_

He shook the phone in frustration, confused when it rang suddenly, Emma's picture appearing on screen

 _"Bloody hell, where are you love?"_ he answered into the phone, surprised when the a young male voice, with a strange pitch to it replied

" _The woman is unconcious. Someone will come to you by the zoo entrance at Central Park tomorrow... Provide them $10,000.00 and we will let her live. If you are followed, she dies"_

This kid clearly had watched a ransom movie or two. His ADHD must have kicked in before he realized this never ends well for the bad guys.

How the hell had they managed to knock Emma out? The woman head was thicker than his, and he personally seen the woman drink a bottle of NyQuil with a large glass of rum and still stubbornly flop around in the bed. And he had tired her out first then (wink wink).

She was going to be pissed.

This was going to end with her new throat punch move, for sure. He almost felt sorry for this kid when she woke up and kicked his ass.

He would try mount a dashing rescue of course, but knowing Emma she would spoil his attempts at gallentry and save herself, as per usual. Might as well give her the added advantage of being underestimated

" _Please, don't hurt her, she is a defenceless woman, helpless"_ Killian lied, thinking how she could almost take David down now with their hand combat training.  _David._ According to David she was "magic", the quickest learner that he had ever seen, with this... _power_ inside of her. Determination and often, raw luck.

" _When she wakes, she will be tortured... an example needs to be set"_ the voice almost cackled a little at this, making Killian question this youths sanity.

" _What are you going to do to her?"_ Killian demanded, worried suddenly, remembering her still unconcious state _._ As if responding to his concerns, another voice in the background stated _"She's waking up"_

It reminded Killian to listen for other background noise, to help identify their whereabouts. A strange echo of their voices, as if in an enclosed space. Poor cell reception, with white noise. The splash of some water at their feet when it was dry outside. 

If she was not in the shop....but at this spot???  Hmm...Perhaps she was beneath it?

 _Bloody hell._ He promised himself after that incident in Budapest (he remembered vaguely melted chocolate and Will and Robins silly victory dance) no more sewers.

He had almost forgot his question, preoccupied by figuring how long it would take David to get here to go sewer diving with him when the voice finally answered him.

It was high pitched and creepy, yet still child like. When they attacked they would have to remember these were youths, still children. " _Peanut butter.... We are going to torture her with it" "10,000 tomorrow or she dies..."_

With that he laughed crazed, sounding a bit mentally deranged and hung up the phone.

Peanut butter?

What?

I mean if water was an effective torture, he supposed anything could be... But what were they going to do exactly? Tie her up and spread it on a chocolate bar and put it just out of her reach were she could see but not eat it? (Come to think of it that would drive Emma crazy, she always got hungry when adventuring)

He quickly googled "torture" and peanut butter" with nothing but a youtube video of a puppy licking peanut butter off some woman's face.  Man, people had too much time on their hands....(that puppy was super cute though)... wait...focus.

He sighed, calling David quickly, who replied

_"I am outside of the restaurant to take you to the boat"_

_"No David, grab anything from the car that could double as a weapon, and those flats I  snuck for Emma, (_ because those shoes were just stupid) _because we need to go save her"_

 _"Save her? What the hell happened?"_ David exclaimed, and Killian could hear him moving around in preparation while they talked, both racing over and meeting in the middle of the street _,_ David's hands full.

When he got there, he gestured to the ambulance and the police setting up across the street.

_"Well I left her for a moment and apparently  she decided to go chase down a teenage, bloodied, gun toting clown, rather than be proposed to"_

David laughed softly, shaking his head, but smiling.

_"Why do I feel like we are about to chase her into an abandoned amusement park or a  swingers disco club or something equally absurd?"_

_"Worse mate, think Budapest"_ Killian  gesturing to the sewer grate in which he planned for them to make their grand entrance.

David closed his eyes, as if in pain groaning saying simply " _the things I do for Emma"._

The men approached the opening, preparing to descend. David had pillaged a flash light, a emergency car kit, the shoes and some jumper cables from the car. Combined with Killians wits and David's fists, they were in pretty good shape.

 _"You are never going to guess what they are going to torture her with David"_ Killian advised, challenging him, laughing despite himself when David blurted out in horror

" _Please don't say Victor_ "

Victor was luckily back in England somewhere, but not forgotten. Just last month. a Mexican drug lord they captured, who they nicked named "Grumpy" turned out to have a thing for wearing woman's underwear, and was sporting a neon pink thong. Emma graciously took it from him before they turned him over to the Mexican authorities (and likely the beating of his life for it) but mailed it to Victor from a secret admirer...without washing it. Killian shuddered thinking what the hell Victor was up to with that....

He looked at David, saying " _peanut butter"_

To which David replied

" _What? She doesn't have a nut allergy"_

And with that the men decended into the hole and after her.

 

 

 


	38. THE PROPOSAL-PT3 (end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write the next series (which will be the wedding, and likely not for a few weeks... I am looking for someone to proof read for me first... is anyone interested because I am terrible with the grammar and can never see my own mistakes.

**EMMA**

She woke slowly, her limbs feeling heavy from the after effects of the tranquiller, slower.

It clouded her senses, including her vision and combined with the dimness of the light in the sewer, it took her far longer than usual to catch her bearing. She became conscious of her surroundings only one sense, one thing at a time.

The feel of a hard chair she was now sitting on. The rough scrape of the ropes tying her ankles and her hands behind her back. The pounding of her head, the cool dampness of the space, the smell, the pungent smell of ..........peanut butter?

WTF?????

She looked down in horror to find it spread, liberally and disgustingly down both of her legs, generously around her ankles ..... realizing suddenly with white rage, gooped over the top and soaking into the soft leather of her brand new freaken shoes.

She immediately flicked off one of the shoes, furiously, only seconds later looking speculatively at the poor sanitary condition of the sewer floor and her now bare (peanut butter clad) foot and regretting the decision.

She was going to have to bleach her tootsies when all this was over....after she kicked these guys asses with them first...

Gross. Like really gross. She eyed some unidentifiable dead rodent only a few feet away. Make that really, really, really gross.

Just to add to her torment, despite her revulsion, her stomach growled in hunger, recognizing the familiar smell of Jiffy.

She (very) briefly considered trying to lick some of it off her leg, disregarding it as well, as there were children watching. And she was tied into position. Why the hell had they coated her in peanut butter?

These kids looked like they could use these calories.

Crap, she was hungry.... but as she contemplated her legs again, she realized suddenly she was mildly hurt, that they had cut her down both legs, superficial, but enough for blood to be seeping out of the wounds and mixing with the sticky temptation.

Well, so much for a quick snack out of this ridiculousness. She realized that the evil shit she was determined to call Peter was talking on her phone, and she caught enough of it to register he intended to ransom her for an embarrassingly low $10,000.00 (Okay- now she was really getting pissed off, because she was god damn priceless, and the least they could do is ask for something more reasonable, like a million dollars).

She also heard the cackle and the promise of a peanut butter torture. She knew peanut butter went straight to her thighs, but come on people....this was a little too literal. She glanced down at her legs again, unamused.... but torture??? Hardly. She felt more comfortable now than she had waiting for that restaurant to break into song, and her feet were already happier out of those shoes, sketchy floor be damned.

She flicked the knots at her wrists with her fingers, satisfied they were easily conquered, and her vision cleared and her eyes adjusted enough for her to be able to take in more fully her surrounding and prepare.

She stopped staring at her food coated limbs enough to look up right in front of her, her chest aching in sudden panic, pain. Little terrified her...but this sight did.

Her stomach sank, taking her appetite with her.

They had the poor kid sitting on a chair, right across the room from her, fear in his eyes, a gun to his temple, held firmly by a youth with enough face paint still on, and costume partly on to be the bozo clown that tranquillized her earlier. (Maybe she was imagining it, but the poor boy was afraid not for himself...rather her....)

His eyes, wide and innocent shed tears for her, full of sorrow.

" _You scream, he dies.... He moves to help you... He dies....Felix, set the example, that this RAT boy does not get away with trying to help the enemy._ " Peter said, gesturing the other boys to leave the room, through the only access door shutting it behind him with a manical little laugh.

The other children, she took note, looked more scared, than devious.

The bad ones clearly the leaders, Peter crazy eyes and the clown. They were demanding obedience through fear, and whatever was about to happen to her...those teens looked terrified.

Hmmmm..... But now it was just three.... This child who had tried bravely to save her and this other joker.

Emma worked the knots secretively behind her back while she tried to plan out how to make a move without this Felix pulling the trigger, killing this innocent.

She did not doubt his intent.

She had already seen blood in his hands and doubted he would hestitate.

She would have to wait it out, until he was momentarily distracted. I mean, he'd need a pee break eventually, or sneeze or whatever... of course, she did have a proposal to get back to....

She stared at the clown, and realized he was staring back, patient, silent, smirking, gleefully waiting.... For what exactly?

My God this peanut butter smelt good....stop it... focus....

" _Hey kid... It will be okay_ " She said softly to the boy, and the older one pressed the gun harder into his temple, hissing....

" _Silence...you will scare them away"_

Them?

She heard it then, softly at first, from the sidelines, initally just a few, but then suddenly more, emboldened by numbers, the light in the tunneled room to dim to reach into the shadows.

She saw the flash of eyes first, reddish, as the first emerged cautious from the shadows. Sewer rats. Large, hairy, mean looking sewer rats.

Hungry looking vermin.

She shuddered at the sight of them.

As Killian would say.... bloodly hell...

They were sniffing the air, lured by the aroma of crushed nuts, contemplating her, and her potential defences.

The braver ones moving closer... Rats loved peanut butter...this was NOT good.

She shed her hand restraints, but kept her hands behind her back until she could plot her way around the gun pressed to the kids temple.

Emmas purse had been emptied, pilfered of money and valuables, the rejected items scattered across the floor. She looked at her smoke bomb lipstick and tazer mascara longingly, but they were too far away, out of reach.

How could she distract him long enough for him not to shoot the child and for her to get to them....

The first rat reached her foot, and she flicked it off instinctively, but it landed softly and she woule swear later the creature appeared to grin at her....( She could see the " _Is that the best you got"_ in its beady eyes.,.) and it was replaced suddenly by three this time, and when she tried to flick them off the first one learned from last time and clapped down with his teeth, biting into her flesh, clawing with his nails and holding on against her efforts.

 _Shit_ that hurt...

From across the room, the quite sobs of horror from the innocent, she could see in his eyes his desperation to help, to untie her.

His pain at his helpless.

His focus on her, not the gun to his own head.

And then they were everywhere.

Consuming the peanut butter right off her skin...

Her spine shuddering instinctively at the feel of their thick tails against her bare flesh, the filth of their hair against her thigh.

Other than the small nibble of flesh, (for now) they were focused on the peanut butter, uninterested in taking a bite of Emma for any other purpose but maintaining a grip, but Emma grip on sanity weakened a little as she fought against her overwhelming need to shake them off her.

It took all the strength inside of her not to scream, but to look up at this Felix, waiting almost breathless in cruel anticipation for the cry from her that would allow him the excuse to shoot this small boy.

So she unnerved him by channelling it all and smiling.

Just grinning right back at the psycho.

He blinked and hesitated suddenly, confused at her reaction, and she sprung into action at the momentary doubt that flashed across his features.

" _Kid, get down_ " she cried out, moving her hands from behind her back and buying precious time grabbing the largest two rats off her, squeezing them hard to enrage them and flinging them, with her now (thanks David) excellent aim, right into the face of Felix, who let out a scream so high pitched, she had no doubt those on the outside would believe it was coming from her.

His gun clattered to the floor as he used his arms to wildly protect his face against attack.

The kid, from his position where he had dropped as instructed to the floor, snatched up the weapon, bolting backwards.

He shot a couple times, a little poorly at the clowns feet, in warning that the tables had turned.

The ropes on her legs were off in seconds, the rats scrambling away with her sudden return of defenses, but she managed to snatch at two more rats and toss them at him as well, overkill perhaps, but she had about eight rat bites on her legs now and was not necessary thinking at her most rational manner.

If she got rabies from this....

She dived across the room for her gear, grabbing and deploying the smoke bomb at the entrance, just as it flung open for the other to investigate the scream and the shots.

Luckily, freed from her previously nutty situation, she could take them on blindfolded, now with the kid safe, so she did, closing her eyes against the smoke and using her senses to find them, crippiling them with the tazer and knocking them out as she found them.

She stepped in two different globs she would rather not contemplate in the process, and was dispatching number three when another door from the ajoining room was flung open and she heard two others join the fight, clearly on her side, the smoke clearing from the new ventalation until she opened her eyes to the sight of the men in full action, securing but trying not to permanently hurt them.

She turned, leaving the rest to them, heading back to the kid and Felix, and (accidently on purpose) throat chopped the bastard.

Then tazered him.

Then wiped as much of the remaining peanut butter she could off of her and onto him, contemplating a good kick to his ribs when she remembered her audience.

" _You okay kid?_ " " _Yeah, thanks ( and then with awe) Are you a superhero if something?"_

Emma smiled a little, but then asked concerned, " _Is there anywhere, anyone we can take you to_?"

" _No, I have no home, I am an orphan_ "

Emma heart lurched at the sad brown eyes and the loneliness she saw in them...

A feeling she had felt for so long, before Killian texted his way into her life and into her heart.

She did not have a chance to speak before Killian jogged towards her, the boy scrambling into the shadows at his presence, and Emma was suddenly in his warm embrace, as David rounded up the remainder of the teens, securing them with miscellaneous parts of a vehicle kit.

David the hero, would take care of the details...

He retrieved the chair, and guided her into it, ripping off both sleeves of his dress shirt and kneeling at her feet with a first aid kit, removing the remaining peanut butter, cleaning her the best he could and dumping the hydrogen peroxide from the case on her wounds.

" _I'm sorry.._." She said softly, relieved when Killian just looked up at her and grinned, laughing softly

" _It was a blood soaked, gun toting clown my love, I totally understand the temptation._..." He had pulled flats (my god she loved this man) out of who knows where, and having cleaned her foot the best he could, was slipping it on her foot, kinda Cinderella style (well they were leather, not glass and she was in a sewer, but semantics).

When he looked up at her again she wiggled her eyebrows a little, tapping her hand to her ring finger tellingly, and he chuckled softly, " _as you wish my love_ "

He surprised her by pulling out a gorgeous ring, that was not his mothers, kissing her hand and looking into her eyes saying as he knelt before her, after caring for her wounds with such tenderness, simply

" _From even when you were nothing but a text, a hope, a thought, I knew that for me, from then on, there would never be anyone else for me but you. Please do me the honour of giving me a lifetime to become the same for you.._.."

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes, stroking her hand down the side of his face lovingly (shit, he had not yet cleaned off that hand) kissing him softly and saying " _You already are, my love..."_

He slipped the ring on her finger, and they kissed sweetly, and damned if he didn't look a little misty eyed himself.

" _I had a beautiful proposal planned, I hope you are satisfied_..." But there was no malice in his tone, only humour.

She nodded gleefully, looking around at the madness and mess... " _Well it certainly is memorable...life together is still an adventure"_

 _"Just us, against the world...together"_ he added, and Emma frowned at that a little, her mind wandering away from her love coma back to the boy in the shadows, alone.

" _Killian, what if it wasn't just us... What if I wanted to add another?_ "

Killian looked confused, saying jokingly " _No Victor"_

Emma laughed, wondering suddenly about that pink thong, sobering at the thought of him rejecting this idea, saying seriously " _No, from right here...."_

" _Emma I don't care how cute those rats were, they make terrible pets.._."

She would have rolled her eyes, but she was too busy begging him with them instead.

" _Kid, come out"_ she requested, watching the child enter into the light, his eyes wary, but he would had heard her request, and maybe even understood it, because his face was full of this look of raw...hope.

She looked at Killian, who just stared at her, scratching the side of his head a little, his tongue poking around in thought. A thousand things were communicated between them through only their looks, and deep understanding of the other.

The silence seemed to stretch a little with Emma saying " _He tried to save my life, and it almost cost him his own"_

From Killian, only " _Are you sure_?"

" _He is an orphan, alone"_

Again simply " _Are you sure_?"

She grabbed his hand, struggling for the words to explain the massive, impulsive thing she was asking him with her silent words to do. This leap of faith.

" _I haven't been as sure of anything since I first kissed you..."_

 _"Well then, I'm in."_ And for him, it was really that simple, and she loved him even more because of it.

Just when she thought her heart could not be any fuller, or happier, it proved her wrong again, as Killian gained to his feet, gestured David, who had been cleaning up behind them over, and smiled at the kid saying,

" _What's your name?"_

The answer came out, shaking with emotion " _Henry_ "

" _Your full name?"_

" _I don't have one_.."

She watched Killian smile again, reassuringly at the youth

" _How does Henry Swan-Jones sound?_ " he asked, and the child let out a little sob, bubbling over with happy tears and likely stressed nerves.

Killian reached out his hand, pulling the child in, as Henry said his little voice breaking with the vibrancy of his emotion,

" _It sounds like a home"_

It was a bit early for a hug, so he shook his hand instead:

 _" Hope you have a high tolerance for shenanigans_ _kid...welcome to the family_ "

Which was how Emma chased a clown down a sewer and came out with a fiancé and a son. For her it was the perfect proposal, because it was unique, and it was the moment that their own family started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, now there has to be a wedding, which I am sure will go exactly like planned......
> 
> thank you for reading this sequel. Thank you all for commenting.  
> I am so glad this show is back.......


	39. THE DARK WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma accidently sees the face of the most deadly man alive, she begins to live on borrowed time. She makes a bargain with the devil to live love enough to get married, but with the deadline approaching, will Emma survive long enough to promise Killian the little bit of life she has left?  
> And is she really going to give herself up for the sake of the others to the darkness without a fight?

**THE DARK WEDDING- 2nd Sequel to "The Very Thought of You"**

 

**EMMA**

**Sunday 11:59 am, the Diablo's Triumphant Fountain,** **Centre of Old Town, Lima Peru**

The sun shone brightly overhead, a blazing heat, but she felt nothing but coldness and darkness.

She was only dimly aware of the commotion she was causing, the breeze catching up the frayed pieces of her wedding dress, spiralling them dramatically around her, as if the shreds were dancing, celebrating. The dress so frayed, it took an earthly quality, almost graceful, as if feathers. Her mascara was smeared from the nights events below her eyes, down her face, making her look hollow somehow, empty.

And then the blood, oh God, so much blood that coated the dress down the one side, already tinging slightly brown from its age, but immediately identifiable, splashed across her liberally, along with the remnants of what was to be her wedding feast. The fact she had consumed nothing but rum since she fled yesterday evening and she STILL had no desire to lick the chocolate from the fountain and the icing from wedding cake spread down her arms only indicated how serious the situation was.

She had yet to shed a single tear. It was all too painful to succumb to the small relief even tears could bring. She focused instead to getting to the location, of hiding in plain sight in the stone walled, alleyways, carved out from the ruins of the Incas and leading her to her dramatic public end. She wondered how he would make his way there, but did not doubt that he would.

She knew what he was, what he was capable of. He was the cat, and she was simply the mouse he enjoyed playing with until he struck out for the kill.  She had tried to be Jerry to his Tom, but to no avail.

She had failed. And not even her super-cool brand new shoes (one heel converted into a small smoke bomb, the other screwed off to reveal a small tazer) could save her.

Emma climbed up onto the fountain, eyes confirming the smiling Lucifer at its marble centre, beckoning, (she was already in hell, thank you very much) ignoring the buzz of the tourist crowd surrounding her from all sides, the curious, the frightened, and the amused, thinking it was all part of some prank or side show.

A large, old fashion town clock ticked away the seconds to 12:00pm directly in front of her, and she allowed herself the brief comfort of twirling what was to have been HIS wedding ring, stuck on her thumb one last time before she raised her hands over her head, looking like some type of macabre angel, her hair and her dress still circling around her and screamed out with all the force left in her lungs " _You better keep your word, you demon"_.

She heard but ignored the shouts, in Spanish of a police officer to get down. She would be down, for good, any moment now.

 _Ten more seconds_ , she confirmed, closing her eyes for the last time, and waiting for it, the bullet that was coming. The sure death. No one knew where she was to save her, she had made sure of that. In that, at least, she had succeeded.

It was the end, and she waited for the dark grief to strike, to cut even deeper.

_Eight Seconds._

She thought of her love one last time.

 _Seven seconds_.

At the end, the very, very end, something shifted inside her, and eyes still squeezed shut, the tears she had denied herself began in earnest. Behind her eyelids came only a flash of light, of acceptance, of peace, as she realized suddenly the simple truth.

It had all been worth it. HE had been worth it.

Two years ago she had hid from the world in her apartment when his first text had come in, and brought her back to life, and since then she had crammed more love, family, excitement, adventure, romance, danger and well, purpose in her life than she had ever had in all the years that had proceeded it. More that others get in ten lifetimes.

She crushed the despair with joy, gratefulness of what she had... what they had been, how deeply they had loved, felt herself smile suddenly, beam really, at the crowds and the death out there ready to strike, who was surely watching.

For he would be safe. He, at least, was a survivor. THEY would be safe.

_Four seconds_

She kicked out the fear and filled herself with the light they had brought into her lives, as she bid them all goodbye.

I love you David and Mary Margaret.

I love you Henry.

I love you Killian.

I have always, always loved you, from the very thought of you.  

Thank you.

_One second_

She was ready. She thought only of them.  

They were worth it. She didn't mind dying as long as they would live.

The crowd started screaming as a single shot sounded, slicing into the air, its loud boom unmistakeable.

 

**EMMA**

**Three weeks earlier, Prague.**

 

Emma sat, disgruntled at her look out post at the front of the building, away from the danger, away from the _fun._ Outcast into the safety of simply monitoring the video screens of the real action from across the street. So bored, that she passed three more levels of Candy Crush, getting ahead of David again, and still could not _crack_ a smile.

Even though Henry was safe at the farm with Mary-Margaret and her loving enthusiasm, Killian and Emma had agreed, for his sake, that on every mission, one of them would sit out from the danger.

Which to Emma meant Killian would stay behind, and stay safe. She had over-estimated her _persuasive_ abilities on this point. There was little Killian would not do for her, but he stood firm on this one, not out of any self- interest, but the opposite. She forgot that  with her sitting out, in his mind, would accomplish the thing HE wanted most, keeping her safe.

Which is how she found herself in time out mode, (feeling very much like throwing a tantrum of her own) the last bit of juice in her IPhone flickering, all the adventure happening without her across the street. The last of the cheezies consumed two hours before, and her getting grouchier, the louder her stomach rumbled.

They had been up there for _hours,_ dismantling and moving a stash of weapons of war, on its way to unscrupulous purchasers from the Middle East. A small fish in ocean from the Shark they were really after.

All of David's special intelligence, and still they knew so little of the man, known only as Iblis, or in English, called simply "the darkness". So dangerous, even they did not dare to go after him, just smaller targets under him, to weaken him, and his network. To gather information. She never thought David would be afraid of anything, anyone, but she saw David's face blanche at the mission, with even the small connection. Felt his fear vibrate through his body as if it was tangible enough to hit her with his horror.

She caught Will, _Will_ of all people drinking hard _while praying_ at the news. The hypocrisy of this was lost on him, and Emma's sass about it vanished from her lips at the terror in his eyes. 

Emma _needed_ to be there for them, not babysitting the monitors from across the street.

The Iblis should be no where near here, which suited Emma, stuck out of the action, just fine. But the terror was there anyways, vibrating and shaking her team at the mere thought that he could be, no matter how improbable.  Only Killian, with his strange confidence he would survive anything, and Emma out of action appeared to be immune to concern.

Apparently you would know his face, the darkness, when you saw it, but no one saw his face lived to tell the tale. Emma, shrugged, whatever, far more concerned about the lack of a vending machine for snacks and the flickering battery of her IPhone. 

But out of boredom, she retold herself the tale. They had encounter all types of villains over the years, but this one, according to David, with his vast underworld network was special.

He didn't just kill the person that saw him, he killed everyone you ever told about him, enjoying the challenge of working out who knew, and who didn't and ending them all in increasingly dramatic ways. To make people know he had done it. To create fear, and limit those, brave or stupid enough to go after him. He would give you time to sit on it, to tell, then pick the people you loved off, one by one, getting you last. Making you suffer. He didn't just kill, he played with his prey first. He didn't just mass murder, he deliberately and carefully wiped out only those that knew of him, a far more difficult task, but his calling card.

He built up his mythology, built his tower on this fear, that a simple death was not enough. The devil with a rule book, his own corrupted principles. Knowing him was death.

Emma sighed, and thinking of death, the last of her phone life gave way into its own darkness. She looked at the monitors, where the team was wrapping up the action in the other building without any issues, and figuring they would be safe for a moment, crawled under the desk (why people put plugs completely out of reach was beyond her) to try to hook her phone charger up, using the time while she waited for it to open back to life to pillage her handbag for the random pieces of what once might have been a food product located at the bottom.

She was still under the desk, picking Kleenex fluff off a breath mint prior to attempting to eat it, when the front doors burst open, and the voices of three men enter the space. Her gut screamed out in protest and her heart immediately began to double its pace, and she knew, knew she was in for more excitement after all.

She quickly unplugged the computer from below, the monitor with the team flicking off into darkness and began to listen to the stream of a language she could barely understand. Luckily she knew just enough Spanish to catch key words, _death, bomb, computer,_   _sandwich_ (okay that one might not be right)as one of the men made it around the front desk and into her vision.

He had a switch of some type in his one hand, that might as well have a red arrow pointing to it, screaming "terrorist bomb", and a very nasty looking gun in the other. Like one of those huge ones, he could barely carry,  that could shoot several hundred bullets that made her wonder what exactly he was lacking he was compensating for....wait...focus...

Emma's phone reached a sub-par battery of 3%, which was just enough, barely for the phone to spring back to life and for Emma to text as fast as she could, her eyes never leaving the man (thanks to Killian's early "courtship" Emma counted pro-texter as one of her super powers)

" _Killian, run, bomb, death, get out"_

_"Don't respond, get out"_

Run, she silently urged them, run.....

The gunman had not seen her yet, but he was staring at the black screen and it was only a matter of time....

Emma was grateful for the precious time to plot her attack, listening to the boot sounds of the other men to determine their location, and the direction they were moving and therefore facing....

She would have been a sitting duck if not for the temporarily death of her IPhone.

Who knew her love of Candy Crush would literally be a life saver....

She flexed her hands for battle, and in her head began to chant her battle theme

Ready or not boys, here I come........

 

 

 


End file.
